Settle
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Danny was 15 as he saved the world from disasteroid, but this gives us wonder what really happens after he saved the world. Many mysterious can lead to many things and wonder. How people see things after realizing Danny was a half ghost and a famous hero.
1. Chapter 1

It was so hard to get used to a new life style. The people here were generously happier to know that there was no end to life. Why?

It was because of one person who saved over seven billion lives! How was it possible? It was possible by one ghost known Danny Phantom. Of course, to the world's discovery, that he was a half ghost. He saved the world and the people were so happy.

There's this woman, on her bed, and everything was so dark. The curtains were closed, tissues everywhere on her bed, and a small room. A small television in front of her bed. A woman who had dark and long hair, her blue eyes was total blood shot and wet, and totally miserable. She was crying for hours after earth was save, but it wasn't a wonderful thing.

She was so miserable, but why? She gasped in between her crying, calling out for someone she knew deeply, and full of denial.

"Oh, Vlad! No!" She wiped her nose, "You-you can't be gone!"

She had a familiar look, someone familiar, and she kept crying. She didn't hate the man who tried to take over Earth. No, she could never hate him.

"Big brother, why did you mess up?" She wept horribly.

Meow! The woman almost jumped out of her bed and saw a white feline. The cat jumped onto her bed and sat next to her with a curious look. The woman did not recognize the cat.

"Why did my big brother tell you to come here? I did not own you before." She whimpered, "Oh, why did he mess up, little one? How many lies did he tell me? Did he not trust me?" She sniffled a few times.

The cat was bought to her house after Earth was saved, after there were no signs of Vlad being existing, and it hurts the woman here so much. They said the cat belongs to the woman and that she named her Maddie. This cat was the only thing her brother had and the only she have of him.

"Maddie…please tell me my brother was not some evil half ghost? Was he always like that?" The woman's tears escaped without any control over her loss ones.

The cat purred and rubbed her head against her new owner. The cat tried to calm the woman, but it didn't make anything better.

Ding dong! The woman jolted her head up, wondering who would be at her house, and she hurried out of the bed. The cat ran off due to being pushed off the bed. Vlad's sister grabbed a sweater and slowly peeked through the door.

"What do you want?" Her voice was roughed.

"I came to talk to Vlad's sister…" A male voice spoke to her.

She blinked and sniffled, "How do you know he has a sister?" She didn't know if she could trust a total stranger, let alone to the fact she wasn't seeing the person completely.

"…" The man was quiet for short while, "…because the world hates me."

Little did she knew, she opened the door and saw the man she grew up with since she was born. The man was so bruised up, scratched, and very messed up. His silver hair all messed up, his suits all ripped off, and his eyes of emptied hope. The woman gasped, petrified to see what has become of him, and her lips quivering.

"Vl…Vlad?" She whispered his name.

His eyes closed slowly and nodded slowly, "Yes…I-I understand if you wish to not do anything with me."

The woman shook her head, furiously refusing to let him go, and she hugged him in a good pace. Vlad was being swallowed by guilt, how much he did not deserve this, and that his sister was happy or shocked.

"Vlad, I-I was so scared to be the only Masters to survived. You-you-you left me alone for twelve years!" She wept.

Vlad awed at his sister, seeing how much she suffered, and how loneliness has done to her. He understood how she felt, despite the fact he was more alone for over twenty years now.

"I-I am deeply sorry, Victoria. You must think I am a monster." He wasn't proud of being a half ghost like he used to.

Victoria kept hugging her brother, despite the fact he tried to take over Earth, and did things she may never knew.

"Are you…alive, brother?"

His eyes drifted to the ground. Alive was a complicated word.

"Half of me is, Victoria. Do you think I am a monster for being half dead?"

Victoria shook her head, "No. You are my brother, Vlad. I was so afraid to lose another family, not like what happened to our parents!"

Vlad lured away from her arms and Victoria tried to hold onto him.

"Please! Vlad! I have no one! Who can save me this time?" She was about to cry.

Vlad shook his head, "Victoria, remember you are strong like a real Masters. Remember that…there is someone out there for you and will love you." He stepped aside once more, "I do not deserve love, Victoria. Not after what I have done here, not how cruel I was to them, and how I took deeply advantage of them." He depressed worse than ever.

Victoria couldn't understand, she could easily read his emotions, and held her hand out.

"Big brother, whoever that lover is…do not stop. I am not talking about Maddie. I believe you are right that there is someone out there and will love me, but you deserve the same. You are not a monster and simply misguided, took the wrong path, and I believe you will make it right again. Be glad there was another kind of yours saved us." She struggled to put on a smile, "Everyone deserves love, even you."

Vlad heard it all from her heart, he knew her well, and that Victoria cared about her big brother the most. There was a small hint of hope in him.

"Perhaps you are right, little sister." He shifted his head, "What did you mean there was another kind of myself that saved us?"

Victoria finally broke in a smile, "Danny Phantom saved Earth. He was just like you, a half ghost."

Vlad felt like he has gone deaf, unaware who did managed to protect Earth, and spared everyone's lives. He wasn't saved, never was, and got bashed up badly by the disasteroid. He suffered it for so long, endless pain for hours, and severely weakened by its power. He was certainly a mess when he crashed on Earth when no one saw him. He flew for many miles to find his sister, keeping himself low for several days, and Victoria was giving him a hope.

"Let's get you clean up, big brother." She lured him into the house.

Vlad did not want to fight against his sister, she led him to the living room, and gathered some medical kit. Vlad stood in the middle of her living room, she forced him to sit down, and took off his suit coat and white shirt. He groaned a bit in pain, but she had to help him. She cleaned his wounds and bruises. While she did, his healing came in so quickly and she gasped.

"If I am not a monster, then I am a freak to you." He whispered.

Victoria shook her head, "No, it is amazing. You can heal naturally."

Vlad stared at his hands, Victoria watched, and he was developing his pinkish purple ectoplasm. It wasn't coming out fast like he used to it, but it was harder to control. Victoria became very fascinated by his ghost half power.

"Vlad, why did you ever tell me?" She awed at the beautiful color of his ghost powers.

He lets go of his energy ecto, "I was in the hospital, I didn't understand at the time. I felt like being insane there, like an experimented lab rat, and a freak. I thought if I ever told anyone, it would get worse. Nothing was normal for me. It took me years to gain control, fight back against powerful ghosts, and more."

Victoria touched his hands and met his eyes. She was smiling.

"Vlad, you are my brother and I love you. Nothing would change that. I was afraid of losing you at the hospital, I thought you were actually dying, and that I would be alone for the rest of my life."

He sighed, "You are only saying that because the world hates me."

She shook her head, "No, Vlad, no. I am saying it because you are my family. Sure, you made a big mistake. You have to learn from it and move on."

It was quiet, but she continued to heal the scars while it heals on its own. She was fascinated to what he can do, Vlad never saw her so happy like this, and it has been years since they were happy. To their parents' death remained a mystery, it was heart aching, and traumatizing. They did not dare to speak of it and only recall it on their memories.

"I know the boy."

Victoria looked up, "Huh?" Her eyebrows formed into one.

"Danny Phantom. I met him no more than a year and a half ago."

She adored it already, "You two must have bonded so much."

He shook his head, "No. He hated me. He hated me since he learned I was like him too."

Victoria didn't understand. She didn't know the whole story between what Jack has done to Vlad, but she knew little of the accident.

"Why does the young hero hates you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Vlad did not like to discuss this subject. It was rougher when suffering for three days on disasteroid. It was difficult to keep up the energy to find his sister. He was able to relax now, regaining his energy, and heal now.

"…I wanted him as my son. I wanted to train him. I wanted him to make his mother love me instead of his father. I did things that he did not approve of. No matter what we did, it was always fighting nonstop. If it was not fighting, we argue. If not arguments, the pranks would over board everything. He meant so much to me. I thought…if I controlled the world, I'd have him. He would no longer see me as evil."

It was simple for her to see, but Vlad knew he was a wrong-doer. He cannot change the past, but he can try to move on. Victoria shook her head.

"Vlad, you did not need to fight or do things to have him. What we want must be earned by hard work. What you did may be wrong, but you have to show him that you need to be saved too." She patted his hand, "He's young too, so who's there to save him? I'm sure you saved him several times."

Vlad never understood how her sister could be so calm now. Just earlier, she was a mess from sadness went to supporting and full of guidance for Vlad.

"What do you think I should do now?"

Victoria hummed, "Go see the boy and be his hero. Forget the world."

Vlad stared at his sister, blankly confused why she was already pushing him to his archenemy who may believe he was dead now, and he shook his head.

"He is happier without me. I doubt Daniel would let me have a second chance, Victoria. He is a stubborn child."

Victoria kept smiling, "Vlad, remember what dad said? Remember what he told us about love?"

Vlad shook his head, "I am afraid that I left my past behind, forgotten everything but you, dear."

Victoria sighed, "He said that love is confusing. In order to understand love, you must listen to the stubborn. Give in and let them see who you truly are. That love will come to you, trust you, tell you everything, and more." She patted his hands, "You have to earn them, whether you want to be a father figure to Danny or a friend or a hero, you have to earn them."

Vlad became utterly speechless to his little sister. Victoria went off into the kitchen, he watched her to what she pleased, and she began to cook dinner. He tried to get off the couch until Victoria caught him.

"No, Vlad. You sit there, I'm making you dinner! Now, sit and relax!"

He softly chuckled for a little enjoyment, "Overprotective much?"

"Vlad, I thought I lost you again. I'm not going to lose you again! Now, sit down!" She demanded.

Vlad knew well enough to not mess with her and sat down by her will power. Victoria was gathering all of her cooking materials and ingredients. He watched and smiled at her for being so…important and special. He thought about it deeply of Danny.

"Would you think it would be wrong to want to love Danny, Victoria?" He had to ask.

Victoria stopped flipping a burger and looked up at him, "…Vlad, love works wonder. You never question it. If you want to love him, wait for him to grow up and come to you." She smiled, the happiest moment of her time.

Vlad never realized that, how down to Earth his sister could be, and full of support. No one has ever given him that. Only one person, but he never accepted it because of the past. He spotted the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Victoria continued to cook her burgers, allowing her brother to think about things, and she hummed for a little celebration.

"I do not care if you are gay, big brother. I do not care if you think you are a monster or a freak. Family comes first over anything."

Vlad couldn't fathom his sister, "What if he refused to love me back?"

Victoria flipped one last time on her burger, "Then, if he refused to want you or love you, you are always welcome to live here."

Vlad chuckled, "I could not possibly do that, sister. This is your home, people will connect the dot that you are my sister, and I cannot ri-"

"Vlad, I do not simply care. Let them ruin my life when I can have you. They can try and destroy me, but they will fail to see you are here! I refused to lose another family member over a career or reputation!"

Her voice spoke much anger and Vlad backed off the subject for now. He understood how she saw him and nothing more. He gulped and lowered his head. Victoria sets the burger onto their hamburger buns and on their plates. She bought it over to her big brother and he could smell the homemade.

"I haven't had them in ages." He whispered.

Victoria nodded, "I thought you might want to eat. I'll fetch you a drink."

"Do you still make tea, dear?"

She smiled, "Of course, you know I only serve tea here."

"Or water."

She shook her head, "Silly big brother. One hot tea coming up."

Vlad nodded and watched her joined into the kitchen once more. He never saw her do things other than the kitchen work. They used to work on a farm, but nothing would change that. Vlad took a bit of the hamburger and filled up his starving stomach. His stomach lurched onto the food, getting every bits of the food, and devouring them all. He ate up two hamburgers and Victoria bought over a cup of tea. He took a sip without needing to blow it and Victoria watched him.

"How come you do not blow your hot tea like you used to, big brother?" She crocked her head.

He chuckled, "Anything hot does not affect me. If I simply touch a fire, it's like feeling nothing at all. My ghost's core is made of fire and can create the element of a fire."

"Wow, so you are like a god of fire?"

He shook his head, "No, I cannot control other fire. I just develop them."

"Hm, interesting. Is this your power only or does Danny has the same as yours?"

Vlad chuckled, "No, I supposed his core is different. Much more opposite and he represent ice."

Victoria awed, "That means both of you are attracted to each other's power."

Vlad did not understand that at all. Victoria had a happier expression and Vlad could not take that away from her. He knew her since she was born, but since the accidents of their parents' death has changed them entirely. Especially with Victoria and how much she literally changed. Once their parents' funeral was over, she avoided Vlad for certain amount of time and took them time to adapt to a new life. Vlad raised her for the last three years and once she was legal adult, he went off to college and she attended to the same one. Since Vlad got blasted by a machine of the proto ghost portal, he was in the hospital for almost seven years. He felt alone in this, no one could truly understand the man, and she was there to see what he went through. She never knew his secret, let alone the fact that he was half dead the entire time, and she played along by his lies.

He left her back at the original home which was here. He left her alone for thirteen years; Victoria struggled to make her life a living, and often heard more about her brother later on like the article, news, newspaper, radio, and more. She thought that he would let her live in his new home, but nothing has ever changed. Victoria had a difficult time obtaining a career and the bills. She never inherited her brother's money or even asked him to. Vlad almost forgotten about her.

Meow. Vlad jumped and almost floated in the air. He gasped to the finest white feline in this very house and the cat joined onto his lap. She purred for his affection, rubbing her head against her first owner, and he petted her.

"Oh, Maddie…I am truly sorry for abandoning you. I was so foolish to not think of you." He petted her.

Victoria adored it, "She kept me company when I cried. She has been here for five days now. You were gone for almost two weeks. How were you able to survive without food or water, Vlad?"

Vlad lowered his voice, "When being a half ghost, you do not really eat much. Our ghost half relies on energy as food."

"So you used energy as food? How?"

"I am not sure. However, our human side can easily die within a month if we do not eat."

Victoria nodded, "I am glad you are here so I can feed you. You are too skinny! Where have you been for two weeks?"

Vlad sipped his tea, avoiding the main question, and let his sister be overly protective. She shook her head at a greater disappointment in him.

"You are such a hard headed brother, aren't you?" She crossed her arms, "I'm going to get you full and then, we are going to where the boy lives."

His eyes snapped at her, "What? Are you insane! Do you wish to be hated by the boy as well?"

She poked him several times on his arm, "The boy probably judged you because you did things wrong and how you wanted things your way! He will not judge me just because I am your sister. I am sure he has a family himself!"

Vlad flabbergasted at his sister, unbelievable to what his sister has really turned into, and his head shook.

"No, you are staying right here. I will go to the boy myself!"

She smirked, "Good, you need him as much as he needed you."

He fell for her tricks. Victoria knew her brother well enough to be a manipulator, but that's where he learned his skills from. His sister because she always have been clever since she was five years old. Vlad noticed it and struggled to pick up her habit and skills. She was always better in manipulating people and they easily believed her.

"Great…I cannot believe you did this to me!" His palm covered his face.

She chuckled, "As long it takes my brother back on his feet, manipulating you is always fun."

Vlad sets his empty tea cup and Victoria dragged him over to another room. He had no clue what she was up to and followed her leads. They were in a bathroom and he gasped.

"I am not showering with you if that is what you think." He huffed.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "No, but you are going to clean up. Do that and I'm going to find the backup clothes I saved for you here."

"You…you saved my old clothes?"

She nodded, "Of course, I knew someday you may come home and well, I was expecting you to come home drunk or broken up from a relationship." She pouted, "You were gone for so long, I thought you'd never come home."

Vlad nodded, Victoria left him in the bathroom, and he washed up. Despite of the situation, his sister was there for him. No matter what he has done, Victoria always considered the fact that family comes first to her. Vlad tried to take over the world, tried to take Maddie Fenton away from Jack, and brutally hurt Danny.

He has hurt Danny so much, it was his own fault by emotional and physical abused, and it wasn't right. Perhaps his sister was right, that he should have earned it, and made it all differently. In his mind, he worried what the boy will say or do to him. What if the boy exposed his back to public? The people would truly be upset, angry, and wished he would be dead for sure. No…it wouldn't be right at all.

It was scaring him, but he had no choice. He stated that he will go see the boy after being manipulated by his own sister. It stunned him to the reality to see how opening she was and how happier she was to see he was alive. Or rather, half alive.

Now, Vlad has a mission for his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

After a day and a half of staying at his sister's house for being cared for and loved to. Vlad never thought his sister would keep manipulating him into going to the young hero and he stood at the door, not wanting to leave, and rather hide from the world. Victoria shook her head and the cat sat next to her for loyal support. Vlad was shocked to see his own cat has betrayed him as well on this!

"Honestly, that cat must like Daniel somehow." His eyes rolled.

Victoria chuckled, "Probably because she can sense him on you and knows you're being surrounded by his good influence. Now, you promised me you would go see the boy and earn your love with him. I don't care if it's going to take a week or ten years, you need to learn the hard way, Vlad. Maybe he can save you from everyone."

Vlad has been unsure about some things and being saved was one of them. Victoria believed it all of her heart and he sighed to give in.

"Fine, but I can tell you the boy will hate me more than ever." He insisted.

She rolled her eyes and picked up a basket by her couch. She handed it to him and smiled.

"Get going. It's going to take a couple of days to get there. I made you a few sandwiches and some snacks. I packed you some water bottles, a blanket, a neck pillow, and some hygiene stuff. Oh, and one set of backup clothes."

He groaned, "You sound too much like mother."

"Good, I was hoping to sound like her someday."

He rolled his eyes, "Please, do not. You know how mom hates it when anyone copies her."

"She isn't here."

"You can be surprised."

She rolled her eyes, "Just go, Vlad. Go and see him. Do not come back here until you are certainly sure that you either saved him or he really does not need your help." She hugged him once more.

Vlad looked at the basket, then at his sister, and hugged her back. He did not want to drift away from the hug, but she did it for him. She opened the door and let him fly off. Vlad went invisible, kissed her cheek, and flew off with the basket. Victoria waited for a few minutes and closed the door.

She leaned against the door, stared up at the ceiling to her little wonder, and sighed miserably. She has already missed her brother.

"Your mission is complete, Victoria Lynne Masters." A newer voice spoke.

Victoria turned her head on her right and saw a ghost. She did not jump, moved, or even panicked. The ghost was a blue pale glowing, a pair of glowing red eyes, a clock of darkish purple, and the body filled with many clocks on him. He had a staff in hand and in his elder age forwarding to baby age.

"As long the future did not turn evil or dark, I will do anything to save my brother." She sighed.

"You did very well and he will not forget that again. Your good deed in an exchange for your preventing death was the best way to make everything fall into places."

Victoria nodded, "I know, sir. But, why did he have to be so…trapped in the dark world he was in before?"

"I believe it is because of his anger on Jack Fenton, he wanted revenge, and more. You did well for your brother, Victoria."

Victoria sighed and stared back up at the ceiling.

"Will…he realize that Danny will save him?"

"In time he will."

She smiled, "Good. If it meant to save my brother in despair, then I am done with my time."

He chuckled, "Do not think your life is over yet. You have one last mission, I will let you know when that arrives and you will be needed strongly."

Victoria nodded and she breathed in comfort. She tried to remember the hug and her brother's smell.

"As long it keeps the world from turning into a cruel faith, then I'm in for anything you need, Clockwork."

Clockwork nodded. It was something for Victoria. She would have died with her parents in the accident. She first met him when she was fifteen years old, when Vlad was only eighteen years old, and Clockwork showed her the future where her life wasn't in Vlad's. Where everything turned around wrongly and he showed her the future where she did live. Victoria made a choice with Clockwork and he told her that she will have missions for her brother and she accepted it anyway.

Victoria had to become someone new so Vlad would not realize she would have been a part of that death. Clockwork saved her life, but she could not replace the feelings of guilty. She tried, but no one would understand but Clockwork.

"I will see you in the future." He smiled.

She thumbed up for the ghost, "And I will be ready. Feel free to give me some company, though. Lonely tends to make me feel crazy, you know?"

He nodded, "I will and try, Victoria."

Clockwork left and Victoria smiled. She was proud, but no one knew why.

… … …

The world has been safe. There wasn't any real worry about anything like other people used to be. It's that strong feeling that there was a balance for everything. A yin yang sort of a thing, but there would always be an off balance.

So far, it's been over two weeks I saved everyone. I made the plan with my teammate, I gathered the ghosts, and we all made Earth intangible. Sam's my girlfriend now, Tucker was the mayor of Amity Park, and I was the world's hero. It wasn't a big deal. Okay, okay, it was for everyone. It's just me that don't really care. I knew too well that Earth wasn't going to burst into millions or billions pieces. Clockwork would have done anything to keep everything the same, right? I mean, to think about it…ghost zone wouldn't like that many ghosts at once.

I was reborn by all the ghosts in the paranormal world. It was because of them. There was no way I'd give my powers away again. They were too important now and everyone knew who I was now. There was no more secrets to worry about.

Here I was, looking up at the stars during the night and hugged my legs on the roof of my home. No one could see me this dark, unless it was a helicopter with their damn bright lights. I had to go invisible for about a week and a half since everyone knows. People leave once I turned invisible. There was a nice advantage to avoid the crowd or certain people. It was just so much to take in.

I sighed, "What's wrong with me?" I mumbled.

Then, there's that touch on my shoulder. I glanced down to my shoulder to be expecting my sister and there was no one. That hits me, the overwhelming heat right on my shoulder, and remembered someone who used to touch me like that.

"Vlad? Is that your soul touching me?" The tears started to build up and I tried to not to cry, "You fruitloop…you left me alone."

I wiped my tears on my arms, trying to be strong, and still feeling that hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here, little badger." His voice spoke to me.

My cheeks felt colder than ever and flew off the roof. His hand was off, I looked around, trying to find him, and my heart raced like crazy. Could it be that my mind was tricking me? My head shook, no, I must be insane to believe he was even alive. The space program claimed there was no life sign anywhere in the universe for Vlad. I tried to breathe again, but it was too much.

"You can't be here…" I whispered, "You-you're supposed to be dead!"

Right in front of me, the invisible wore off the man and saw how miserable he was. My hands rubbed my eyes to get a clear look. He was floating right in front of me and my heartache so much. He wasn't in his usual clothes, they were older clothes, and I didn't understand.

"Vlad." It was enough for him to hear.

"Dan…" He stopped, "Danny."

He said my name, the way everyone called me, and my head shook.

"No. Get out!" I snapped, "You are not even wanted here!" I pointed randomly.

Vlad nodded and began to fly off backward. He was hurt, I saw it all in his eyes, and I was hurt too. I flew after him and hugged him.

"No, you idiot!" My hands clenched his old sweater vest.

Vlad lowered his head down to me, "What am I supposed to do, Danny?"

My eyes closed. Why was he calling me that? He never called me that before! I yanked him and made us intangible. I lured us down to the Op-center and back to tangible once we met the floor. My hands let him go.

"Stop calling me that! You never called me that!" I snapped, "You were gone for two weeks! The government claimed you dead! No sign of life!" I shot the glares at him.

Vlad stood there, so depressed, and wasn't sure if it was all an act or not. He was calling me what everyone called me. I hated it.

"You…liked it when I called you Daniel?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just hated it when you call me that, but I hate it more with everyone that calls me Danny when you do it."

"Little badger…I can leave. Leave for good if that is your wish."

My head jerked at the man. What's with him? I never had seen this side of him before. Vlad said it himself, he can leave for good, and it hurts. My arms dropped on my side and trying to believe it. I walked over to the closet and dragged out a bed.

"Vlad…no, don't leave. At all." I begged.

Vlad turned over to the bed, saw my face, and heard me. His hand touched my shoulder again and he was being himself.

"You do not have to, Daniel."

My head shook, "Vlad, you're the only one I have. The only one that can understand me. The world knows we're half human and half ghost." I pointed out at the window, "I waited on the roof to see if you come back, wanting to try and take over Earth again, and I almost lost faith. I heard the space program saying that you are dead for good."

Vlad shook his head and he struggled to put on a decent smile for me. Why was he doing this? On his face, there wasn't a scheme, evil, or anything in his eyes.

"I realized what I have done is wrong, Daniel. I realize that now. I was hiding, wishing to not be found, and that they think I was dead. I was hiding so you wouldn't have to worry about me. Perhaps I was wrong about it all, but I came to see how you were handling it." He wasn't sarcastic.

Vlad has lost everything to him, he lost his high rank status, and he lost all the respect from the world. My hand clung onto his wrist and looked at him.

"You fruitloop…don't ever hide from again. You got me worried."

Vlad's eyes were full of surprised, my words reached him, and he couldn't say it.

"…you were worried about me?" He was reading my face.

I nodded, "Yes…sure, you messed up. That's because you're my fruitloop. I don't care about the world, Vlad."

He wanted to smile, I dragged him down to sit down on the bed, and hugged him. That's all I could do. He finally hugged me back careful enough to not want to break me in pieces or in half. Vlad was right here and he wasn't leaving.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I could tell a hint of happiness in him. It felt nice to be warm like this. It's been so long since I have been this warm and his hug did it all. I pulled away and gulped.

"Um…don't think I'm going any easier on you!" I pointed out.

Vlad nodded, "I do not want to have it any other ways. Tell me…have your life changed much?"

I chuckled and he really cared. I guess he would have been a nice dad or a good father figure. No, that wouldn't be right, even if my dad intend to be a bit annoying.

"Yeah, a lot. I have a girlfriend now. Tucker is the mayor now. Mom and dad are so fascinated with everything I do. Jazz insisted I get tutoring from her or more of, home schooled by her. Which doesn't bothered me since she can actually make sure I passed. Ghosts haven't showed up since it took a lot of energy since we all last saw it each other. The news crews are so damn annoying." My eyes rolled, "They just don't know when to quit it."

Vlad smiled, his down to earth smile, and I kind of liked this side of him. He nodded as he listened.

"I predicted that with the reporters. You learn to ignore them and they can try to take you down with every little thing you do." Vlad chuckled off.

I smiled, "Thanks for the advice."

He nodded, "Anytime, little badger."

I flew over to the window, close it all down, and turned on the basic lights in the Op-center. Vlad watched what I was doing and I didn't really mind that at all.

"There's a refrigerator if you need food. I advise you to not eat the ham or fudge. They're expired already."

Vlad took note of it, "Thank you."

I nodded and wasn't exactly sure what else to do.

"DANNY! MOM WANTS YOU!" Jazz called out loudly.

I sighed and shook my head. Vlad looked over at me, wondering what to do, and my hand gestured him to stay.

"I'll be back. Please…don't go anywhere."

Vlad nodded once, "I will not go anyway. Only you can request me to leave, little badger."

I blinked, "…right. Still, don't go anywhere. Go invisible if it's not me, got it?"

Vlad understood and I flew downstairs to check up on my mom. What could they be wanting me now? I already told them everything they wanted to know, my powers, all the ghosts I have dealt with, and introduced them to Dani, or Danielle. Depends on what they feel or prefer to call her by.

I flew down, getting comfortable to get to wherever mom was, and the thoughts behind about Vlad. It was great to know he's here, but I wondered how much of him? Could that be the Vlad Masters and Plasmius I once knew? Could this failure plan ended affect him personally? Little did I know, I wasn't too sure or keen about it. Maybe asking questions would do before I go to bed.

I found mom and she was holding the spatula. She waved it at me and I had no clue what was going on this time.

"Danny, did the cookies disappear again? You know I told you I will let you have them after dinner or one time snack, but all of it is already gone! Explain yourself!"

I blinked. The cookies were gone already? Damn, why dad makes it all complicated? He has been blaming on me and sighed miserably.

"Mom! I haven't touched your cookies! Not since you put ecto stuff in them!"

Mom stunned to realize, "What's wrong with my cookies?"

I groaned, "With the ecto, it kills me for a week. I never laid a single finger on them." I touched the ground and crossed my arms, "Beside, I may love your cookies. I refused to have them."

"Ugh! JACK FENTON! I cannot believe you blamed your son on this!" Oh, boy…mom's mad and there's no way of messing around.

"Awe, son! You couldn't save me this time!" Dad pouted.

I pointed at mom, "I can't have you guys grounding me for this time. You know I need to fight ghosts at twenty-four seven." I shrugged.

"Don't ghosts have a concept of times?" Mom asked.

My head shook, "No. Not unless you're…" Then, I shuts up, "Never mind. That's pointless."

"Unless we're what? Sweetie, we're your parents and we need to be aware of ghosts capabilities."

Often, my parents were always interrogating me on all of this ever since they learned about my half. They were very curious about everything and I intend to give them a straight answer.

"If you have the ability to control time for a ghost, but it's pointless." I chuckled, they hardly could tell by my lies since they never noticed it.

Dad still pouting, "Son, what kind of a hero are you if you won't save me from your own mother?"

My eyes rolled, "Sorry, I'm not affording detention with Jazz this time."

"Right." Dad nodded, "Wait, Princess gives you a detention?"

I chuckled, "You guys told her she has to treat me like any other students and I like it that way."

Mom agreed and dad still tends to be clueless, but he means well.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes, why didn't you tell us?"

We were on this subject before and over again.

"For the last time, I was a little worried about how you guys would react or do to me. It's my secret…well, it was my secret. I'm surprised Jazz told you, but I don't blame her."

Mom nodded, "But, we are your parents, sweetie. We wouldn't hurt or kick you out."

Dad gave a thumb up, "Yeah, son! You are someone who we matter more! Whether you're half human or ghost, you're still our son!"

I chuckled and couldn't believe my own parents.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to go through what Jazz put me through." Memories of being trapped in the Fenton Thermos several times.

Mom nodded, "Do not worry, we will not trap you in a thermos."

"Pff, I'm worried when you use it…okay, maybe when you fight ghosts and you're pretty good mom."

Dad jumped in between us, "What about me, Danny-o?"

Great, "Um, your inventions are very helpful, dad! I learned to stay away or not mess around with whatever you invent. You even invented stuff that saved Danielle." I nodded, at least that was more honest.

Dad had the eyes of an excited child, "Really? I am going to do more inventions now! I'm thinking of making something to see invisible ghosts!"

I gulped, "Uh, dad, invent things that would be more helpful like…a special Spectra Deflector for me. I always could use those so the ghosts don't hurt me."

"Like a special ghost belt?"

I nodded, "Yeah! That would be cool if you did."

"I'm on it! Fenton away!" He raced to the lab.

I chuckled at his amusement and mom shook her head.

"Must you get him going?"

"He asked, didn't he?"

"I supposed so. Do you really think my fighting skills that good?"

"Mom, do you remember when we got invited to mother-son trip to DALV?"

She nodded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

I shrugged, "When you found me by many ghosts, I saw those serious moves and learned to not mess around with you."

Mom smiled, "I'm certainly hopes so, dear. Now, go see your sisters."

"Mom…Danielle is not my sister, we're cousins."

"In this family, she's a sister."

I couldn't believe her, but I flew upstairs to check on my sister and my cousin.

"Jazz?" I knocked on her door.

Jazz turned her head around, "Oh, hey Danny, I was going to ask you if it's alright we skipped tomorrow?"

I blinked, "Huh…sure? Got something planned tomorrow?"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, it seems to me that the school wants to check in more with your educational needs."

I shrugged, "Jazz, as long I get the education, you know I'm all for it."

"Yes, but you're now a themed as a celebrity to the people's eyes in Amity Park."

"True."

Jazz smiled and started to gather paperwork for whatever reasons. I flew over to the used to be guest room, now belonged to Danielle's. I phased through her door and saw her reading upside in the air.

"And I thought being a boy would be weirder."

Danielle jolted and moved her book to see me, "Hey! Knock first!" She glared.

My eyes rolled and knocked on the door.

"There? Happy now, cuz?"

She sighed and fixed herself up, "What's up, cuz?"

"Just checking in."

"No ghosts attacking me if that's what you're referring."

My head shook, "Nah, just checking up on my favorite families."

"…I'm you."

"Exactly." I winked.

She laughed and I left her alone. I headed over to my room and made sure there was a reporter or paparazzi in here. They tried to sneak in here and get what they want. They were so damn annoying that's for sure.

"Anyone in this room will be turned into an icicle, come out and I won't have to do that." I crossed my arms.

I waited, sometimes they come out, but other times they were tricky somehow. I flew around, went invisible, and checked places where they could have thought to hide. This time, there wasn't any. I had a creative idea and checked above my ceiling. They could get clever to try, but it wouldn't hurt. So, I floated down and nodded once.


	3. Chapter 3

I flew over to the kitchen while mom and dad were in the basement lab. That helped out a bit and gathered a few things like bread and a plate. I wasn't too sure, but Vlad was waiting upstairs. Could have he already left? I hoped not, it would hurt again to see that happening.

I flew right up to the Op-Center and saw him on the bed. He was lying down and staring at the metal ceilings. I never saw him so calm and made myself tangible once more.

"Hey." I said.

Vlad blinked and sat up quickly. He seemed to be unease about a few things and I wasn't sure why.

"Um…I thought you could help yourself with sandwich." I showed him.

He smiled a little, "Thank you. I have already eaten, though."

"Oh," My hands lowered down, "You stole food?"

He blinked and shook his head, "No."

How did he feed himself? He must be starving and he wasn't even begging for them. What's with him? I set the food down on the counter thingy and sat down on the bed with him. Archenemy or not, we were still human.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Vlad sighed, "I supposed I can't show it to you, but you will have to believe me otherwise."

This felt complicated, "Well, steal food from this place only. I'll cover you up as long you tell me you took them. But, stay away from the cookies."

He blinked, "What's wrong with your mother's cookies?"

I chuckled, "She puts ecto stuff in it and what happens is that our stomach would be in pain for about a week."

Vlad's expression of unexpected sure made it fun, but he knew I meant it well enough.

"Daniel, I appreciated your kindness. I thought you would hate me, tell me to leave you for good, and more."

I shrugged, "Vlad, when knowing you are not here. I felt so damn alone! The last ghost was yesterday and felt no motivations. I have no one to prove other than the…oh, I don't know, the entire planet!" My head shook.

Vlad touched my shoulders, he smiled, and I met his eyes.

"Why do you feel no motivations and the needs to prove?"

I shrugged, "I guess whenever we fight, I kind of hated it when you claim to be better than I am at things, and I wanted to get stronger faster and powerful."

He patted my shoulders, "You already have proved me, dear boy. You always have."

I pushed his hands off of me, trying to believe this was Vlad, and that we were talking. We never talked before like this. I remembered just three weeks ago, he was so controlling, manipulating, high pride, and up to something. Now, he was a man who became utterly depressed and being so damn calm. I punched his shoulder.

"Idiot, stop it! I want the Vlad Masters I knew! Where's that man that was always up to something? Where's that man who always put me down?" I kept pounding at him nonsense.

Vlad took all my hits, all the pounding, and he didn't even say anything. It wasn't like him! He caught both of my wrists and held it in one hand. I blinked and looked up at him. He wasn't even happy.

"I lost everything, Daniel. These….these…_humans_ know who I am now. They know my point of my role. I even lost the most important people like your father." His head lowered.

My shoulders went down and saw how different. The way he said about others, it made things felt like they were disgusting, and that we weren't like them.

"Losing everyone…I went through that once." I nodded slowly, "But, I will make sure no one will ever have to lose anyone."

Vlad blinked and gulped slowly, "Daniel, you cannot possibly prevent it."

"I did. It's a long story, but I rather not talk about it. All I can say, losing everyone is only going to make you grieve and lose your humanity. Please, don't do that."

Vlad finally let go of me and I didn't know what else to say.

"Please…you still got your favorite archenemy." I sheepishly smiled at him.

He was surprised, "Is that what you really think of how I think of you? Daniel, you're much more than an archenemy."

I blinked, "Wh…what do you mean? I'm not going to be your son or side up with you on the evil side if that's what you're thinking."

Vlad laughed, he looked so happy when I said it, and I had no clue for whatsoever.

"Daniel, I always see you as someone to love."

I hurried off the bed as soon as he said it. He watched, he didn't do a thing, and wondered why. Who was he?

"I-I'm not single!" I blurted out.

He nodded, "I know."

"Then, why the hell did you say that?"

He hummed, "Someone told me a few things about love works wondered." He shrugged.

I backed up a bit, did he…no, he probably meant as having me as a son. Yeah, that's it. A son to love like any other family. That's it. I nodded but not too fast. I scratched my head, trying to figure out what to do now, and huffed.

"I…uh, got free time tomorrow and everyone will be out of the house. Interested in training in the lab?" I sheepishly smiled at the man.

Vlad's eyes had a changed of emotion, like this was making his day, and I had no idea why. Maybe he was looking forward to bond with me since I wasn't just going to abandon him like the rest of the world did?

"I'd be glad to join you, Daniel."

I smiled, "Good. I was hoping you'd like that."

His eyes rolled, "You never changed."

"Pff, I'll change."

He shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not."

I glared, "Oh? I really haven't changed since we met?"

He snickered, "You can be a bit oblivious."

I gasped, "I am not!"

"Do you even know what it means?"

I tried to recall what the word meant, but they had to be an insult.

"Uh…um…I just know you insulted me!" I glared.

He chuckled, "Poor Daniel, you should reconsidered-" He stopped afterward.

Something got him totally shut up and we were doing our basic routine. Damn, this wasn't easy as I thought it would be.

"Um, Vlad? You alright?" I wanted to rub his back, but it felt rather odd.

He shook his head, "No, I'm just not used to this life. I supposed my banter is useless now."

"Oh, well, I can still pretend you're the same guy. Why make anything different, Plasmius?" I thought teasing him would be good too.

"Daniel, pretending is a silly thing."

I shrugged, "Vlad, I want nothing to change between us."

He muttered something that I couldn't really make out, but what could he possibly be up to now?

"What?"

He shook his head, "I think change is a good thing."

"Hm, true, but the ways we do things are fun, right?"

Vlad blinked, "You thought everything we did was fun?"

My head shook, "Not always, but I did enjoy pranking." I nudged him, "Feel free to prank me…as long no one can figure it out that is."

Vlad hummed, but it was a sad one. Why was he so like this?

"Okay! What gives! I want the Vlad that enjoyed messing around with my head!" I growled.

Vlad beamed at me, "I'm afraid he died two weeks ago."

Could it be that he really wanted to change? Who knows, but I was going to revive him somehow.

"No, you are still here. You…just…just have to wake up and feel like yourself again."

Vlad wanted to say something, but there was nothing coming out of his mouth. I went over to some of the cupboards and gathered a few night stuff. I dropped them on his bed and he gave me a look.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

My arms crossed, "You've got no place to go, Vlad. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you here. Those are new toothbrush, toothpaste, backup pajamas, and an extra blanket."

His cheeks turned a bit pinkish, "Thank you, but you do not have to do that."

One of my eyebrows went up, "Oh? Tell me, do you have a job? A home? Someone you can really trust and allow you to live with them?"

Vlad was quiet again, but I guess I was kind of a bit rough. We're archenemy forgiven sake! How could either of us really changed the ways of our own lives? Let alone with the paparazzi watching my every move now.

I rubbed the back of my head, felt a bit awkward, and wasn't completely sure what to do now.

"Look Vlad, I'm sorry. I am really glad you're not totally dead in a way everyone thinks of." I tried to get closer, "I want you around, I want you to stay, and you're better than me in ghost stuff. I still have a lot to learn. Hell, my parents tried to explain and they don't have a damn clue."

Vlad nodded, "It's alright, little badger. I supposed you are right."

Did he admit that I was right? No, that was not the way I wanted things! My head shook, trying to remain calm, and looked at the man whose life was totally destroyed. Like it never existed before and I held his hands. I stared at our hands together and took a deep breathe.

"Listen, I think you're a great guy and I'm glad it's you who is a half ghost. I'm glad you're the ones to inspire me practice more with my powers and everything. Since you have done so much for me, I'm going to help you. I don't care what I have to do as long I get that man back to himself again."

Vlad gasped, not really sure what to look up at his face, and felt that it was the only way. Maybe I should save him this time. After all, I learned a hard way of saving someone, but more or less, a second chance.

"Daniel, are you sure? It was being difficult for me to live here, let alone with your parents and their gadgets."

I nodded, "I am very sure." I smiled and looked up at him, "I don't care, and you're my secret now. I don't have any other secrets to worry about anyway."

Vlad was simple about it, "If that is what you want, Daniel." He patted my hair.

I bit my lip, wasn't sure how to react, and took a look at my watch. Great, it was getting late and my head shook.

"I'm going to bed now. Night, Vlad." I grinned.

He smiled back, "Good night, little badger."

I got off the bed, started to float back down, and waited. I went invisible and took a peek to what Vlad could be doing now. He sighed and looked over at the stuff I gave him. He picked up a toothbrush and toothpaste. He went over to the guest's bathroom and freshen himself up. Vlad didn't have much happiness in him or showed any diabolical plans coming up. It was amazing to see how different he can be when he wanted to be.

Although, he never showed much emotion to me, let alone acting among others, and he's not exactly someone who could fool me easily. It was like nothing could make it right again for him. Maybe there was a way to save him, a way that the world didn't have to know his side of the secret, and that only knows me for a halfa. I'll surprise him in the morning.

I floated back to my bed and joined into my pajamas for the night. I retired to bed and snuggled up with my pillow. I had to do some thinking about a few things about my plans if I wanted to go well.

Can I save Vlad's life? Get him back on his feet once more and be his hero? Lately, I had some doubts about saving him before, but now? I felt like I can. What if Vlad doesn't like the surprise plans? What will I do then? Make the Op-center a place of his own? I would have to convince my parents to want a space of my place or something of it. They haven't learned about my lies yet, so it can still be useful.

What about my girlfriend and my best friend who's currently a mayor now? Sam can catch on to my lies, but I got to have proof to back up my lies to make her believe anything. Tucker, I can't tell him too much or anything obvious. He always slipped up, especially with the secrets stuff. I couldn't risk it too much. I'll lie low for now, but they will catch on eventually. I'd give that credit.

There's Jazz. She's someone will suspect something up or my pattern, I might have to change things up a lot or do something to catch her off guard. She's bright, but a bit slow in some things. I still don't get it how she even found out my secret, let alone to the fact she helped me out without my knowing, and she has always been there for me. After a couple of weeks I realized she knew my secret, Jazz hasn't exactly kept her space with me on this.

The final and biggest problem would be Dani. Considering the fact she's a clone of me. Her ghost scent wouldn't be any different than mine, but she can't seem to sense his fire core and she hasn't even come out to find out. Why was it just me that I could sense his fiery sensation?

Dani might have recognized his core, yeah, that's why. All I got to do is to keep her away from the Op-Center. So, that'll backfired my second plans and give some difficult challenge. Then again, Vlad would just go invisible if anyone shows up. However, since that we're ghost, anything could happen and she would witness him instantly. No, I can't afford it.

Maybe do some invention and come up a good worthy excuse why it doesn't work. I can have it adapted to the Op-center and no one would have to know. The first question would be, how the hell do I invent stuff? That nearly lost me over the edge and totally failing at science. Jazz could teach me hand on technologies and I bet dad would love to help me. Now, how do I manipulate my own dad on this without any accusation?

NOW WAIT A MINUTE!

I collapsed off the bed in a state of shock and slowly breathe myself back to reality. My head shook and started to head into my bathroom. My hands leaned against the sink counter, head down, and trying to see what was happening here. I looked up at the mirror and stared at myself.

"Okay, Fenton! Get a hold of yourself! I do not manipulate people. That is not like me. I will never become _him_." My head shook and sighed to let it all go again.

There was no way I could afford any risk with my sister and dad. They'd be wondering why I was so into things and it wouldn't be wise. So, could Vlad teach me? In the lab, we can totally do that and there's plenty of time. We can always hide the stuff up in the Op-center and we're safe to go. Yeah, that's good. No, better!

I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face. I did it a few times and felt relaxed a bit.

Something was different. What was that?

"Are you alright, Daniel? I heard you fell." A whispered.

My body flipped around and looked around in a panic attack.

I hissed, "Vlad! Go to the Op-center! Are you crazy!" I had to keep it low enough.

He sighed as I heard, "No one can see me, little badger."

"No, but they can hear me."

"Only you can, Daniel."

I blinked, "What the hell are you talking about? Of course they're gonna hear you."

"You have no idea you can control who hears the invisibility?"

That sounded…new to learn.

"I can do that?"

"Of course, have you not noticed that before with my sneak away?"

All this time, I never knew that before. I thought it was a mere challenge of being super quiet or something.

"You sooooo got to teach me how to do that."

"There are many things to teach you, Daniel. Now, are you alright?"

I nodded to the fact I cannot see him yet, "I'm fine! Seriously, it's been a routine to fall out of bed."

It felt like quiet, but I wasn't sure if he was still here. My lip was bitten on and waited to feel the change in things. One thing for sure that nothing really seemed to be.

"Night, little badger."

I felt a small chill drifted upward and took noted of the feeling for next time. Why do I always forget how things worked?

Despite of the unexpected moment, I dried off my face and headed back to bed and slept in for the night. It hasn't been normal for me since I lost my power last time, but I guess nothing was ever normal. It's so novelty and somehow, I began to think if there were other halfa out there. Could Vlad and I be the only ones? It felt like endless questions about everything, but my heart kept telling me the same thing. We're rare, we're different, we're unique, and stand out from the entire universe.

Ugh, it was too much to think about and my face ended up being buried by my pillow for the night. There were times to feel separated in a sense. After that, I was able to drift off to my sleep and dream.

_Vlad, I am going to save you. Just hang in there and everything will work out. I promise you. I'll be your hero, Vlad._


	4. Chapter 4

I flailed out of my bed due to a crazy dream I just had and breathed back to normal. No one bothered rushing in this time, got up, and put the blanket back on the bed. I stretched and yawned my head off.

"Alright, a day off and bunch of stuff to do. Dani is going to with Valerie, Jazz is out with the school meeting thing, mom and dad are out on a few interviews for the articles, and the house is all to us now. Sam is stuck with a private tutor until six, so I won't be seeing her. Tucker…got some mayor appointment." I reviewed about everyone's plan for the day, "Alright, Fenton! I'm going to train all day!"

I started to put my shirt on since I was talking and freshen myself up a bit.

"Obviously, you're falling out of bed is a bad habit for you." The atmosphere changed suddenly.

I jumped and felt my hair rising back at my neck. My head jerked around and still couldn't find him.

"Hey! I was getting dress! Do you mind, Fruitloop?" I kept looking around for him, "Where are you? We're practically alone in this house, you know?" I crossed my arms.

Vlad sighed and finally appeared in front of me. He was a bit better than yesterday, less depressed, and I don't know why he was like this now. What's with him?

"You would never know your parents may invent ghost tracking."

"Pff, they already have, Vlad. Besides, I got that thing hidden since I started fighting ghosts. They'll never find it."

Vlad nodded slowly, "Right. I supposed you are careful about everything."

He trusted me? I slapped my face, trying to get the man I once knew, and started to lead out of the bathroom. He followed me downstairs and joined up in the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Help yourself, Vlad." I pulled out milk and a bowl.

Then, I grabbed a box of cereal and Vlad shook his head.

"Honestly, do you eat anything healthy, Daniel?"

I beamed at him, "Hey, I'm just glad enough to have breakfast at all. Like I said, help yourself here, Vlad. All windows are closed anyway since we don't want reporters or stupid paparazzi getting anything wrong about us or invading our privacy."

Vlad nodded and helped himself making something. Whatever it was, I wasn't in a mood to rush things. Cereal was great, but I forgot what it was like to settle down and be normal for a change. It was always difficult to function in a normal routine like not have to worry about every single ghost attack I'd get. Right now, it felt like it's how it should be. We're being ourselves, no secrets to hide, and that living this way was better. Vlad cooked himself something, but I never knew he could do that so well.

"You cook?"

"You honestly forgot?"

"I forgot?"

He sighed, "About summer time where Vortex came in?"

The reality smacked me in the face, "Ooh! Yeah, hehe, I forgot that then. Oh, yes, you cooked…er, sorry about that. Weather tends to get me moody."

He flipped something, "I've noticed."

Was I that easy to read? Who knew!

"Great." Sarcastically said, but my head checked over to his cooking, "What are you making?"

"A simple omelet."

I was about to chew my cereal, "Are you sure, fruitloop? Just eggs?"

He huffed, "No, in omelet is more to than just egg. Have vegetables, cheese, and eggs. It is pretty simple, but forming them into one is the answer."

My eyes rolled, figured there was more to it, and he's typical.

"Typical, hopefully my family won't ask me why I made an omelet let alone they're still new to everything else." I shrugged and took a bite.

"You never have eaten an omelet, Daniel?"

My head shook, "No, normally just eggs or scrambled."

"Interesting, it would make sense why you are so scrawny."

I almost spitted out my cereal and gawked at Vlad. Was he this serious? He was cooking his food, but he actually meant it.

"Hey! I am not scrawny! I just…overworked too much to fill myself up right!"

Vlad shook his head and flipped his omelet onto his plate, "You work out too much by fighting ghosts, it is not healthy to be so scrawny like yourself. You need more diet need in you, Daniel."

My eyes rolled, "I eat fine, it's the ghost fighting that pushed it."

"Do you even work out?"

"…what does that supposed to mean?" I glared.

Vlad joined over at the table with me and sat down with me. He was already eating his breakfast, but I minded my own business. It was so unusual to go through like this.

"Workouts are usually sit up, pushups, benching, and more. They help your body to develop properly. How do you think I'm stronger than you, Daniel?"

I blinked, "Uh, um…I thought it was because of our ghost half?"

Vlad shook his head, "It's not entirely considering that is our power. We need to focus on our human half to remain stronger. If you continue to be scrawny, you won't live long enough."

I gulped, worried about the fact my life line could go down in the toilet. It wouldn't be great and stared down at my food.

"Really?"

"Yes, Daniel, what? Did you really expect ghost fighting is going to make you stronger?" He took another bite.

My eyes lurked away, trying to figure out a few things, and couldn't believe it. He did have a point, but it wasn't nearly as I wanted things to be. We kept eating our breakfast and I was first to finish. I washed up my bowl and spoon, then put them away, and floated up a bit. Why in the world did I ever think of things like that? I needed to see how Vlad does it and maybe I can improve too. I won't ever have to be scrawny again! Yeah, that will do!

Vlad finally finished his omelet and puts them in the dish. I caught his wrist and dragged him to the lab. He hurried up to my pace and trying to understand why I was like this.

"Daniel! Slow down!"

My head shook, "Dude, we don't get much privacy like today. I want to spend all day training as much as possible! We can't waste time!"

"What's wrong with not training in the Op-center?"

I chuckled, "The Op-center isn't ghost proof or for training. It's mainly travel and emergency," My shoulders bounced a bit.

Until we were downstairs, we were able to train. Vlad stood in front of me, looked at me like suddenly unexpected, and he looked around in the lab. I forgot that things were still being worked on and lately, the ghost portal hasn't been completely fixed up yet. I walked over to the ghost portal and took a deep breath.

"It was my fault for breaking this portal, I thought I could stop being half ghost, and I was wrong." I hugged myself.

Vlad joined up by my side, "Why would you do that?"

I shrugged, "I wanted to be normal for a chance. I thought you were right. The world didn't need Danny Phantom." I chuckled, "I'm glad my hair gave me a strip of Phantom or I wouldn't have become half ghost again."

"Daniel, don't ever do that again."

I grinned, "I know and don't worry, I don't think I'd ever do that ever again."

Vlad shook his head, not pleased to what I have done, and for once, I didn't want to argue this time.

"Come on, let's start training! I'll go set up the equipment." I perked up and became Phantom.

Vlad sighed roughly and shook his head. He watched me, but I waited for him to go ghost. I blinked…he wasn't.

"Uh, Vlad, you know you got to go ghost otherwise we can't train." I poked his shoulder.

"Daniel, I don't think I want to be comfortable in my ghost side."

That was so unexpected. He has been using his basic powers, but something was seriously wrong. What could I do? My arms crossed and looked at the man who's depressed all over again.

"Vlad, I already got the security down for ghost sneaking. No one is going to be home until dinner time, so what's wrong being Plasmius?"

He shook his head, "I don't deserve to have the darker form of me to remind me of my mistake, Daniel."

I came up to him, slapped his face, and his cheeks turned red. He blinked, confused why I even do that, and here I was trying to get him to quit being so damn gloomy.

"Vlad, stop it! You love your ghost half! It's a part of you and it's never going to change, Vlad! Now go ghost!" My foot stomped.

Vlad stared at me, stunned to see me act like this, and couldn't really believe it's him.

"You…" He touched his cheek, "Slapped me?"

I couldn't speak right, all gibberish about it, "Vlad! Go ghost now!"

Vlad rubbed his cheek, but why was he like this? What was the trick to get him to go ghost? My hand snatched his wrist and focused on reviving his ghost half. He tried to yank away and failed a few times.

"Daniel! What are you doing?" He urged to pull away many times.

How did he do it before? He shocked me, forced me to be Fenton, and re-forced me back to Phantom. Was it the shock? Maybe and I thought just the trick. He yelped as soon he felt the shocking power and I waited to see if it was the trick. Nope, nothing worked.

"Daniel! What are you trying to do?" He screamed.

I finally stopped and let go of him. I muttered under my breath to the impossible work. I went over and started to turn on the training-

Ding Dong FENTON!

I blinked, someone was using the front door? Vlad went invisible and I sighed.

"Stay here, and would you stop going invisible? No one is even allowed to come into the basement without my parents' and my permission anyway. I'll go find out what's going on this time." I floated out of the basement to the living room area.

I wasn't too sure who that may be, but I couldn't ignore it. I went back to Fenton, used intangible, and put my head through the door considering the fact there are too many crazy fans for me. I saw a man in a gray suit with an okay red tie, he had a suitcase in one hand, and totally spooked out by my way of answering the door. I didn't blame the man much. He had a dirty blond hair and a pair of pale blue eyes. I blinked.

"Uh, may I help you, sir?" I wasn't too sure what else to say.

The man nodded and grinned awkwardly to my door answering.

"Yes, I have come to finish off the last things on a Will."

I blinked, a will? I never understood why it was important or anything else.

"My parents aren't here if that's who you are waiting for. They're at some interviews. Is it okay that you-"

The man shook his head, "It's not directly for your parents, Mr. Fenton. It's directly to you, may I come in and explain more?"

For me? I never thought I ever needed one and shrugged. The man didn't look evil or overshadowed by another ghost. No one would have liked him here and seeing this was a formal approaching, I couldn't deny it this time. My hand grabbed his free hand and turned him intangible to come through the door.

"Sorry, I don't want anyone sneaking in. Fans are crazy, I tell you." I chuckled, "So, why is the will so important?" I gestured the living room to sit down.

The man kindly followed, "As you can see, Vlad Masters is dead, but his will was left out freely and it is by law to follow them. Mr. Masters has left you a few things in your care since you are his godson."

My eyes jolted up at the man. Was he for real? Why would Vlad leave things for me? What things would he entrust me with? I nodded and went along with the man.

"So, uh, he left things for me. What is it?" I scratched my head, totally confused.

The man set his suitcase down on the table, began to open the suitcase and pulled out several papers, and they were documents. He handed me the papers and I glanced down to see some of the wording that belong to Vlad.

'_Dear Daniel Fenton,_

_If you have found the time I am passed away, I greatly hope that you will be fine without me. I wish to say we had good moments of ours and will never forget them. I hope I have taught you things that may have been useful. At this time, I believe my lawyer is doing his part of the job and you may not like some of the things I am passing down. However, you are the only ones who are capable of using them and I refused to allow ignorant to possess such valuable things. _

_I have trust in you that you will possess them wisely and use them often. Please, avoid the large container until you have found my data to the relating name. Any fool who tries to toy around with it is dangerous. It may be more useful to you someday. _

_If you find the large empty room, pure white. That can help you become better than you could ever imagine. Use it as much as you can, little badger, so you can be better than you are now. It's very unique and full of surprises, I left the manual behind in case you wish to use it, and it's always on vocal command. I already installed your voice to the room so you are in control of everything. _

_Whatever happens to a man like me, I ensure you that nothing will ever change between us. The fights, if they were uglier than ever and you regret what you said to me. I will never look at you any different, I won't hold it against you, or hold it up above your head, little badger. You are always important to me, no matter how much you are like your mother._

_Now, I wish to hope you accept the things I given you by my lawyer. He is wisely trust, but he doesn't know the other side. So, be careful if the world does not know your secret. If he does figure out our other side, then continue to trust him carefully._

_I wish you luck with life and everything else. Please, do not be foolish to deny everything I am giving you._

_Yours truly,_

_Vladimir J. Masters – your desire awaits you, little badger_'

I wept, rereading what he wrote to me before all of this had happened, and he was so damn prepared. He cared me about all this time? I gripped the papers, shocked to see in front of my hands, and knowing his words here. It felt like the real Vlad I once knew. The man, who wanted me as a son, only has me as a godson. I wasn't sure what it really meant for the man to be my godfather since I hardly knew him until I turned fourteen years old. My parents never mentioned about him until that day.

I wiped the tears off, trying to remind myself that the lawyer was here, and I'm here with his lawyer? Damn, Vlad should have paid the man better to dress up properly or something. I don't know, but maybe that's just me.

"So, you're his lawyer?"

He nodded, "Yes. Do you wish to begin with the rest?"

I shrugged, "I guess so, this won't take long will it?"

He shook his head, "No, but this may be surprising." He pulled out a new document, "This here is where you will inherit his money. You earned all of them and it will be directly to your account once you sign it. If you do not sign it, then this would be stored forever and untouched until you request it."

Vlad left me his money? All of this? Maybe this might make him happy once I tell him this! Yeah! That'll get him back to normal! I nodded and grinned sadly.

"I guess the money could go to use. Where do I sign?"

The lawyer nodded, "Of course, there's more to it, Mr. Fenton. As you see, once you earned the business degree, you will have to take over his companies. Currently his top secretaries and Vice Presidents are taking over for now until you take over. You will have his money and all will be worked out through me since I have accountant degree."

My head bounced back, couldn't believe it! Did this means my astronaut career goes down? He set out the paper all organized and neatly about it. He rested the pen in the middle and sighed to calm down. No, I have to think rationally. Vlad purposely had his will out like this before he had to worry about anything else. He wanted to me have them, but it was more than just money. Did talk about a particular place or something that no one knew? Well, I can't disappoint him now, can I?

"Alright, sounds fair." Not really, but at least I'll have a career to fall on now, "Where do I sign?"

The lawyer pointed the where the pen rested and I nodded. My hand wrote out my signature name and he kept pointing where else to sign. I noticed it was saying that once I earn my business degree, I will run all of the fifteen companies of his and the money. That only the lawyer would help me out to budget the money properly and runs thing well. The money belongs to me, before and after running the business. After the last signing on this sheet, he put it in his suitcase and focused on the next plan.

"Now, as you can see. You are the official owner of his money and his companies. Mr. Masters has left you three of his homes. The one in Rockies, one in Madison, Wisconsin, and one out here. He left you his house property and forbids anyone to use it but you. I do not understand why, but I have a feeling you know why."

Okay, I kind of expected that. Why would Vlad let anyone have his home? I knew too well of everything.

"However, his sister's cat is returned to his sister and that the employees are taken care of. They are no longer there."

I blinked, "He had his sister's cat?"

The lawyer nodded, "Yes, he claimed he was taking care of the cat for his sister."

I nodded slowly, "What's the cat's name, if I may ask?"

"Maddie Masters."

Wow…that was just low, Vlad. No, I had to play along and chuckled at the names.

"Ah, his sister! I remember her! She was very close to my mom." I laughed, "Anyway, so you're telling me that I own all of his houses? I guess I can take it, considering his letter is so persistence about it." I shrugged.

The lawyer nodded, "Yes, once you sign it. I will hand you all three of the house's keys."

Never in my life had I had to need the keys for anything. I hoped Vlad could point out which keys are for, but I guess it's the time to start using them. I'll learn more about it. The lawyer gestured over to the document on the right and pointed where to sign. I wrote out my signature as usual, read the part that I am responsible for all of the properly, and all of that junk about it. Man, I already own my places at the age of fifteen! Holy cow! It's so damn weird, looks like I can get myself a private tutor or something. After finishing, the lawyer puts that away and it was down to one document to deal with. What could that one be? Why was I getting all of this?

The lawyer started to hand me the sets of keys, and how organized too! It was separated by color coded for each sets of house! Man, I never knew there were so many of keys for Vlad to use! Hopefully I won't lose them all in one place! Thank goodness for key chains! I set that down next to me.

"The last one is having me as your lawyer for the next thirty years. You can trust me that I am pure confidential, reliable, and there at your service for your needs for anything. Vlad wants you to have the best and top lawyer on the planet. I have had dealt several cases like businesses, corrupted files, and more. I am capable to simple things like restraining orders or file things to continue to keep your record cleans."

Damn, Vlad really had his way pretty well with the lawyer and made much sense why the first scandal worked out well. He was manipulated without realizing the Fruitloop's power, but how strongly supported. I nodded slowly, figuring out a few things before finalizing my decision. He looked harmless or someone to easily go against for anything but the court and businesses. To think about it, I might need help with all of this stuff too.

I sighed, "I guess I'll need one anyway. Tell me where to sign."

It was the same thing and finished off signing them all. I noticed it was mentioning certain things he couldn't do and I kept that deeply in my mind. Hopefully, he won't view me like Vlad and that I'm only a kid who just saved the world from bursting into a crystal ball has dropped on the floor. Something like that. He puts that away and pulled out a small card to me. I took it and read it.

'Harold James at your service'

There was his numbers, email address, and his home address. He wasn't far, but his card showed a fine and elegant work to his rank. We stood up and shook hands. I lead him to the front door and made him intangible. Before I let him go, he looked up at me.

"Your credit card and checking account will be mailed to you. I will ensure you have full privacy."

I blinked, "Uh, thanks." And let the man be tangible once more.

Harold walked away and got into his car with his suitcase. I watched him disappeared. I went ghost and flew over to the basement lab. I saw him sitting down on the counter, looked so distant about everything, and I wondered why. I held up the card and hummed to get his attention.

"Hm, I'm sort of surprised with the short visit guest, Vlad." I chuckled.

Vlad zoned out and refocused his attention on me. At least he wasn't invisible as I expected this time and waited to hear what I had to say.

"Why you say that, Daniel?"

I waved the card in front of him, "Your lawyer told me all the things in your will, plus your letter?" I smirked, "I didn't realize I was number one on your list, Vlad."

His cheeks turned bright red and I had no idea why. He wasn't expecting it so suddenly and I had no clue why.

"So, you inherited everything I gave you?" He figured.

I nodded, "Yeah, the letter, the money, your business, your home, and your lawyer? Damn, Vlad, did you really think I needed it all?"

He nodded slowly, "I used to think they would be useful, especially my homes."

I chuckled, "Well, Vlad, I can tell you this. You just might have saved some problems because I can check out your place a bit more." I tossed him the keys.

Vlad almost dropped it as he caught it, but he was more familiar with them. He stared at the keys he used to hold before, and looked at them as nothing more than his own valuable.

"You…accepted them all?"

I nodded, "Yup. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get the Vlad Masters I know back." I shoved the card into my back jeans' pocket.

"Daniel, I-I couldn't possibly ask you to do t-that for me."

My head shook, "Actually, I'm doing us a favor, Vlad. School is almost over in about two weeks and I got exams by that time. I'll need a place to get a real vacation and your place is perfect. My girlfriend says her first four weeks of vacation is taken over by her parents, Tucker got mayor responsibilities, and Jazz is kinda busy with college plans. So, I'll need to do something with my summer time for a few weeks and then, back here." I winked.

Vlad has never seen me so ahead of thinking to this kind of stuff at the last minute, I couldn't blame him much. I kind of gotten used to it with my parents to avoid particular things.

"Do you honestly think that's wise to do, Daniel? People will be suspicious about it."

I nodded, "I'm sure, Vlad. Besides, no one will ever know and no one knows much about it other your lawyer and me now. The world thinks you're dead, no one is going to think twice against the government's words."

Vlad never realize how clever I could be, but I did have a point. He didn't have a chance of getting out of this and he meant to me so much. If I want the Vlad Masters back, I will have to work hard to obtain his motives again!


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this. So far, I do enjoy critique! :D All kinds, but I know...my grammars are horrible! U: So forgive me! Anyway, enjoy as you read...if I made you cry, that'll be unexpected.**

* * *

><p>Blasted right at the obstacle target that was my only enemy! The pieces fell apart and I cheered for another success! Hell yeah!<p>

It was the last training piece I had, but Vlad kept observing me the entire time. He stayed out of my way, but I had no clue why he won't train with me. It couldn't be that simple, was it? I flew over and turned off the training set and floated over to the fruitloop. I crossed my arms and wondered.

"Seriously, the point of training is you're involved too." I snorted.

He shook his head, "This is fairly poor training work, Daniel. I find this quite sloppy doings and more. This lab is not stable at all."

Great, I was critiqued by the man who knew his powers better than mine. I huffed and held myself together. He was just asking for it.

"Oh? So I'm doing all of this wrong?"

He nodded so little, "Obviously you can persuade your parents to make the lab more useful to your ability."

I blinked, "You realize if I let my parents do that, they're going to revert back to not wanting to do that."

He sighed, "Daniel, you have to show them the value of good practice and that you will not be in death toll of your life."

I blinked. Was it that why he made my life a mess? So I could get the proper training? I dawned on the idea for a bit and recalled the letter.

"The room you mentioned, you said it would only work by my command. What kind of room is that?"

Vlad smiled very little, but that just made me happy to see, "I'll let you figure that one out yourself, Daniel. Each house has it, but the room is useful." He nodded twice.

Great, I had to find out soon eventually but I wasn't too sure. My arms crossed, figuring the man out a bit, and held my breath down. He hasn't been himself since he showed up and not that I don't mind or hate it. It's just his personality doesn't balanced me out well. So, I figured the only training I could get was to get him to fight me.

My hands glowered the energy as naturally I do. My hands whirled around and smirked at the man.

"You better get ready! I want to work on my battle skills with someone!" I chuckled and blasted him after he heard.

Vlad immediately dodged it and panicked to my surprised attack. He floated up above and I chased him afterward. I wasn't giving up until he can fight me back.

"Come on, Vlad! For fun old time sake! I'm not going to get mad at you!" I flung out my ecto rope at him and caught his ankle.

Vlad's eyes filled with worried to my next action and he tried to kick it off. Of course, that was a huge fail.

"Go ghost stinger!" I shouted and whipped my power through the ecto rope.

Which, but of course, caused Vlad to transform into Plasmius. I totally did not expect that to happen. Did my ghost stinger help me out to trigger the cause? Vlad wasn't exactly happy about being in his ghost form and that was totally out of my range.

"Uh…Vlad, you've been quiet since I started the battle training. You alright?" I scratched my head as the ecto rope disappeared.

He quickly changed back to his human side, but why did it seem like he didn't want to be a ghost? He floated in midair, more depressed than ever, and I hated to see him down like this! What could I really do to help him out? I morphed back to Fenton and sat down on the counter to think about a few things.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I do not deserve to be half ghost."

When he said that, it was like seeing he has given up everything but me. He has absolutely nothing like he used to have three weeks ago, all the power, money, and superior he once had. All of it vanished once he realized he made one huge mistake. I walked up to Vlad, trying to figure something out, and sighed. The keys on the counter and the fact I owned them all. I went back to Phantom once more and picked up the keys.

"Come on, we're going to the house now." I grabbed his wrist to start getting out of the house invisible and flew to the one that's in town.

Vlad didn't really fight at all, no effort, and simply followed my guide the way. Maybe his home was more important than he ever needed. It would take a while, though. It's practically on the whole other side of town and very rare anyone come to this part. I liked that idea, which means more privacy for us.

I thought back from the day I heard it. Just one week ago…

_In my room, putting up security on my windows due to insane paparazzi from getting pictures of me in my sleep and everything. It was so violating and embarrassing! The world didn't need to see that! Ugh, to think I'd learn from being Phantom for about a year now. _

_Knock, knock!_

_I turned and saw my sister. She wasn't exactly happy about something and she leaned against the doorway. I had no clue why she was like that, but I knew it wasn't good news._

"_Hey Jazz, what is it?" I thought I'd save her the trouble._

_She avoided looking up at me, "Mom and dad wants to talk with everyone in the living room. Come downstairs, little brother." Her voice was so sad._

_I nodded and joined her to meet up the entire family. Dani was already in the room, she has been here since the second day of the world saved, and my parents were trying to get used to her here. Mom was hugging dad, but it didn't look good. I blinked, what's happening? Why were mom, dad, and Jazz so depressed? Dani was confused just as I was, but I felt so left out of it. _

"_Hey guys, what's up?" I scratched my head._

_Mom gestured to the couch and we all sat down. The house was so quiet, it wasn't like this before, and something was so off here. I wanted to cheer everyone up, but I had no clue what's the situation here. Mom took a deep breath and struggled to talk about something._

"_Kids, the…" She couldn't really go on talking about it._

_Dad held up her for support, "Mads, I know…"_

_They weren't dying were they? I gulped and held it down in myself. No, they couldn't be. It had to be something else._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I tried to smile, "We're going to be here with you all the way."_

_Mom shook her head, she knew what I was referring, and it wasn't exactly something to expect. She hugged dad and wept._

"_The…ne-news has announced by the-the gover-government's s…space program…" She stopped from there._

_Don't tell me we have another strike at this planet? Do I have to save the world again? It was enough as if it was the first time and that took a lot of energy out of every ghost in the entire Ghost Zone!_

"…_kids, they announced he's dead." Mom wept loudly and gasped._

_Dani and Jazz seemed to understand what mom has said. The space's program announced he was dead?_

"_Who's dead, mom?" I gulped._

_Dad's lifeless eyes looked over at me, "Vlad."_

_My head shook, doubting all of that, and hearing that he was __dead__? No…he can't be!_

"_NO! He-he-he isn't dead! Vlad is not! He has…has to be missing!" Everything boiled up in me._

_My arms shook up uncontrollably, tried to hold myself together, and Jazz came up to hug me. I pushed her away, not wanting to believe she believed it at her will, and Dani sat there frozen. Mom and dad weren't happy about it either, but it can't be true._

"_Please, mom, tell me you misunderstood them! Of course he's dead, but he's part ghost! He's still human and alive too!" Maybe that's why, yeah._

_Still, I felt shaky lately about this subject. Vlad dead? No, it's impossible!_

_Mom met up my eyes, "Danny, there is no sign of life of him! He's gone! I-I'm sorry, sweetie."_

_I got off the couch, paced back and forth, and trying to make sense. I scoffed, not wanting to believe it at all, and went intangible. I flew off, out of the home, and felt my heart raced out of order. His voice going over in my head, the way he used to call me, and more. The nicknames, the formal name, my hero name, the way his attitude was, and everything. _

_I flew far from home, no one could see me this high, and no one could bother me. It was a strange urge to snap, scream, and kick. For so long of flying at such speed, it wasn't enough to get it out of my system. I landed in the huge forest so roughly, making cracks on the earth's ground, and breathing so difficulty. _

"_NO!" My foot swirled and kicked the tree's trunk, "HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" My fists slammed into the tree again._

_Creeeeeeeeeeeek! _

_The tree splinted in half by my strong strength, I didn't care, and felt like being angry for losing something._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My ghostly wail took action out on the trees in front of me._

_So many trees trembled down, all damaged, and beaten up. They were dead too. My body couldn't keep up and fell onto my knees. My face buried under my palms and the tears escaped my eyes. I gasped, whimpered out of fear and worried, and felt extremely cold. _

_I curled up on the ground, inside a large opening of a standing and hollow tree, and hugged myself. My ice power created a dome to keep the outsiders away and myself safe. I wept, letting it all out, and said things._

"_Vlad! Please! Tell me this is all a joke? You-you can't be gone! I-I need you!" I gasped for air and tried to breathe again._

_It wasn't easy, I cried for hours, and no one could come and get me. I needed time to myself, but I felt so damn lonely. It was all too much._

"_I-I'm alone…who's going to teach me ghosts stuff? Who's going to tell me I'm stupid? Or I need to be stronger than them?" I gulped and wiped the hot tears, "Why did you have to leave me, you fruitloop?"_

_It hurts, ached me all night, and couldn't bear the thoughts my life without Plasmius, without Vlad Masters. He's the only one who could truly understand me or relate to me. He taught me so much, I don't think anyone could replace him. _

_I cried more until no more tears, all the anger has escaped me, and all strong willed power hasn't satisfied my needs to be myself again._

"_You idiot…stupid fruitloop! What about me?" The tears couldn't go on now, "You-you left me and you messed up! Ugh! I hate you so much!" My fist smacked the ice dome, "I HATE YOU! !" _

_I repeatedly smacked whatever were closer, the ice dome, the ground, and the air. It was all too much, but nothing could bought him back now. _

_I whispered, "You're the only ones I've got, Vlad…I saved the world because you couldn't. You had to show the world your secret? You shouldn't have done that! Why did you have that damn space equipment to be up there?" My voice increased to snap at nothing, "Idiot! It was your fault! I told you it was your fault! Dammit! I was right!" I huffed._

_My lungs had to catch up, but I didn't care. It was too much to believe anything. Could he really be dead?_

"_This isn't fair! You're not supposed to be dead and here you are! It doesn't make sense, though." I whispered finally, "…why did the other future you got to live another ten years or more? Why do I have to lose you too?"_

_There wasn't any answer, but filled up with many silence in the air. It was all disappearing about how I felt. Like nothing really did happen. Everything felt colder, my body turned numbed, and totally out of everything. Somehow, I fell asleep in that hollow tree and hugged myself together. My voice did not crave to speak or scream. Everything so distance, so out of it, and all gone for good. _

_The next day, I ended up going home and stayed in bed. Mom tried to make sure I eat, but I refused. There wasn't any ghosts attack, so I had less to worry. My life felt so empty, so unsure what to do next, and gone. _

_Of course, Jazz had to bring Sam in and Sam really turned things around for me. She tried to push out my inner feelings as if Vlad was still here. She made it feel right again and I couldn't really argue with her theory. So, I tried to move on with my life and only wallowed in when I wanted to. That's where I spent my time moping, on the roof of the Op-Center and mind my own life._

Of course, that was over a week ago and how depressed I was with losing Vlad. Now, he's with me and I won't let him go this time. I was happier now, I've got someone this time, and there's no way in hell he's going to slip away from me ever again.

We finally got to the house that Vlad used to own, but now I own it. It's funny how I was his neighbor once and I actually went inside his house before when he slept a…my mom doll or something. That was before all the craziness has happened. We were in front of the door and I let us back to being visible again. There was no one within two miles and it was perfect!

"Okay! Now, help me find the white room you mentioned in the letter!" I nodded once and smiled proudly.

I got the keys out and noticed how it was matching the house. Vlad picked up the correct keys to open the door and I nodded. I used it and got us in. It was dark at first, but Vlad clapped a couple of times as all the lights automatically come on.

"Whoa! That's something else!" I was impressed as I nudged his arm, "Come on, I believe I can find the Vlad Masters here."

Still, he hasn't moped out of that stage. Especially we're right in his home! Wait…is this more of a substitute home or something? It better not! I've seen tons of celebrities having many places to live!

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? The more critique I get, the more I write! ;D <strong>

**Oh, yes...tell me what you really think of it so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

When dragging a fruitloop around the house, it's friggen hard and a lot of work to do! All he did was avoided any eye contact, rarely smiled, or move around much unless I try to attack him. Nothing seemed to work when I tried to bring up memories here. All was the very same thing, over and over, and he won't snap out of it!

We're kind of in the living room, it was so cold to be in, and I started to set up the fireplace. He's on the couch, slanted up, and hasn't given himself much of a support. Great, I have to wait for a few weeks to get to Wisconsin for his ghost portal. What do I have to make Vlad himself again?

"Um, do you have a ghost portal here, Vlad?"

He sighed, "No. I only had one back in Wisconsin, hopefully no one has found it."

"Pff," I huffed, "They better not! I'd sue them for breaking in property that isn't theirs." I was looking for a match to start off the fire in the fireplace thing.

Vlad didn't really put much effort to comment or anything. Maybe telling him the surprise now would be good, but will it lift his spirit up? The problem would be getting this plan to work out well or see how he thinks about it. I nearly lost it when I can't find a simple match box and decide to use my ectoplasms blast at the woods since they're flammable. They burst into green flame and I adored the color glow. I closed the fireplace for safety reason and sat next to Vlad. My elbow rested against the couch, my palm against my face, and looked at Vlad's miserable moment.

"Look, I might have an idea that'll cheer you up, Vlad." I smiled.

Vlad looked over at me and blinked, "What are you talking about, Daniel? If you think of calling me father, then it's no use."

My eyes rolled, "Right, like I'd ever call you that."

"Then, what are you blabbering about?"

"Well, I was thinking. Once we are in Wisconsin, we're going to use that ghost portal and find a helpful ghost."

Vlad stared at me, disbelieving me about this sort of plan of mine, and I hoped this might stir in some good news for him.

"Daniel, what ghost is going to dare to help? I doubt they'd do it for me."

I chuckled, "Actually, I should state he's the most powerful ghost in the entire ghost zone, I guess." I scratched my head, "Anyway, this ghost might be able to do something more effective and well, um, no one will have to know your ghost half. This ghost can probably erase everybody's memory of your mistake. All they will remember is I saved the planet and they know my secret."

This turned everything around and he watched me smile about the plan. What could he be thinking about now? Damn, I was so curious. His head lowered down, looked at something on the rug, and waited to hear him say something.

"Vlad, come on! The ghost will definitely do it! No one will hate you again!" I grinned, "You can be rich again, be the mayor again, and more! You won't have to hide." I softly punched his shoulder a couple of times.

Vlad caught my wrist before I could do a fun punch at him and his intense glared at me.

"Daniel, I refused to change what has done. Leave the ghost alone."

I blinked, that was totally unexpected, "But, Vlad…you're not being you! I-I can't just ignore the fact my archenemy is like this. I'm not cold, you know?"

He hasn't changed, "Daniel, I'm not proud to what I have done. I turned my back on everyone, I was supposed to make the asteroid intangible!" He snapped.

Yay! He's back…wait, I should be worried. He hasn't let go of my wrist! Oh, boy…this was so going to be a problem now.

His head shook, "I was supposed to have a perfect plan! I was going to put you in the best care for education! Training! Accept me for who I am! That your father would have been shunned from everyone! Your mother would finally see that I-I was important! To have everything _my_ way!"

Vlad yanked me up and marched to somewhere. My feet picked up the quicker pace, trying to prepare his next action, and kind of a little worried about him now. Did I really want him this way? It hurts so badly when he still held me by my wrist, his anger gotten out of control, and it was like I fixed him in the wrong way.

It was taking a while for him to get to the particular place in this house, but I wasn't too sure. What was going on here? All I wanted was to make it seem that his life was back to normal! Not the snapped at Vlad's evil sense back! No! I wanted the Fruitloop part!

Vlad fell onto his knees, released me, and cried. His hands hid his face, my heartache for him, and seeing how it all got to him. It was so awkward, nothing made sense, and I gulped a little.

My arms wrapped around him, he gripped me closer, and wept on my shirt. I patted his head, let him be this way, and no words could help this time. The silent did the job and filled him up as much as he wanted. There wasn't any rush, but it felt like I needed to get him somewhere. His bedroom was on the second floor, so that won't do. The living room would be another long time. There were a couple of doors nearby us, so that really didn't give me much of a choice.

I lifted him up and helped him stand up on his own. I walked us over to the first door and realized it was a study room. Well, at least there's a couch and chair. So, I lured him the comforting seat and set him down. I sat next to him and he continued to tear. What's happening here?

"Vlad…um, you alright?" I awkwardly petted his head.

He was quiet again. Great, he's broken completely and there's no way of making it right again. So, my surprised plan wasn't going to happen if he won't let me do it. I know for sure I can't go back in time, so I'm lost now. Could Desire help us out in this situation? I wasn't too sure how powerful she's truly is anyway.

I sighed, "Vlad, since I've known you about a year. I'm going to tell you that not everything is going to go by your plan. I don't care if you claim to have backup plans or not, but sometimes, you have to let things go and move on." I bit my lips, "I cried when I heard you were announced dead, Vlad. My mom, dad, and my sister cried too. Dani was kind of shocked, though."

Vlad didn't move at all once he heard it all, but the last part really paralyzed him the most. He met up my eyes, read whatever he saw, and I recalled the memory when I first found out.

"You-your family and you cried for me?"

I nodded, "Yeah…we were pretty upset, but not as much as I was." I huffed.

Vlad blinked, "I didn't realize you were that upset or even cared about me."

I sheepishly smiled and nodded a bit.

"Yeah, I um, took out the forest and went over the edge of destroying the forest."

He struggled to smile a little, "You cared about me, little badger." He tried to tease.

"Pff, Vlad! I was upset that you're gone! You're the only one on this planet that knows more about this ghost stuff! That and you're the only ones I can prank on." I muttered.

"You cared about me." He teased again.

"I already told you! I was upset when I heard it!"

"You cared." He poked me.

He poked me? _He_ poked me. HE POKED ME!

I gasped, "Will you stop poking me?"

He hasn't stopped, "You cared."

"Stop poking me!"

"You definitely care about me, Daniel."

I groaned at the annoying poking Vlad I have ever met and bashed off the seat. Vlad started to smile more, well, at least he found himself again.

"Vlad, this is getting too creepy! Knock it off! I was upset, alright?"

His smile finally cracked in, "You were upset for me because you cared about me, Daniel. Admit it, please?"

I crossed my arms, "Vlaaaaad, I'm telling you. I was upset about your death."

"Because you cared about me."

"Because of your death."

"Hm, I believe that you cared about me more than I can imagine."

I huffed, "Vlad, honestly, it's because we're always fighting at each other's throat. I've known you about a year and it just shocked me to find you _dead_. Which I'm glad you really aren't."

Vlad began to play those amusing eyes at me. Yup, I fixed Vlad up right again.

"You cared about me, Daniel. All this time, I thought you practically hate me."

I chuckled, "Which, of course, I still do, fruitloop." My eyes rolled.

"To someone who claimed they aren't cold person."

A laughing mock came out of me, couldn't believe how annoying he became, and my head shook.

"You're right, I tried to claim to be one. I forgot to tell you this," I blasted him my Phantom Phreeze power, "Yeah, I am a cold person. Just don't catch a cold, Vlad!" I laughed out of enjoyment.

Vlad hurried to avoid the frosty bits and blasted his strong heat power at me. I ducked and couldn't believe it! Did I bring the Vlad Masters I knew back? Yes! And no! I better be careful since this is the only place he got.

"No, no, Daniel, it is obviously the fact you cared about me. You're absolutely nothing of a cold person."

My head shook, couldn't believe it that everything felt back to normal, and something slipped through my mouth. What the…

Vlad saw it too. He wasn't too sure of it himself either and I wasn't too sure if we're having a good visitor or not.

"Um, whoever you are come out or I blast you outta here!"

We waited, but another mist of cold breath came through. Just how many ghosts are there today?

Someone walked through the wall and held up hand to stop us from attacking. My eyes jolted at the ghost and couldn't believe he's here already!

"Skulker! Wh-what are you doing here?" I knew last time about the truce was going to end once we meet again.

Vlad went invisible before Skulker turned his head.

"I came to check on Plasmius, have you seen him Whelp?"

One thing for sure, Vlad wanted to stay invisible and away from anyone. Even the ghosts too?

I sighed, "He's dead, Skulker. The government announced it about a week ago."

Skulker didn't buy it, "Don't fool me, ghost child. The government here has lied. You know you would have sensed his death."

I blinked, "Huh? What? I don't get what you're talking about, Skulker. Sense his death?"

Skulker sighed roughly, "All ghosts can sense ghost's death. We may be dead, but we can be killed off for good too. The death sensing is very strong to notice and aware of it. Someday you will experience it. Plasmius is still alive, now where is he, whelp?"

I felt Vlad's hot hand behind me, but I wasn't too sure what to do. All I ever did was shrugged.

"Skulker, I haven't seen him since the day he set off to space. No one has." Was that right to say?

Skulker glanced down at his wrist, typed something in, and he shook his head.

"Ghost child, you are really a terrible liar." His head shook and looked straight ahead at me, "Plasmius, I know you're here with the ghost boy." Skulker kept looking straight, "Appear or I will shoot you both."

I felt the shaky hand on my shoulder and couldn't believe he's terrified.

I crossed my arms, "Why are you here for him, Skulker? What are you up to?"

Skulker watched me ahead, knowing Vlad behind me, and it was like I interfered something. There was no way I could afford to lose Vlad if Skulker plans on hunting him instead of me like normally we do. I clenched onto my clothes, nervous wreck killed me to even think of that, and how scary things seemed to be.

"Plasmius is still my employee, ghost child. It is my responsibility that his plans continue and that he still on his feet. If not, I will make him remember."

Skulker meant it all, but the way Vlad's trembling. There's no way he wanted to face him so easily.

I sighed, "Well, he's my responsibility."

Click, click.

I gulped, seeing that Skulker didn't even care, and has his weapon right at both of us. He must be serious about his part for Vlad and all. What I said has really meant it.

"Plasmius, it's either you appear or I have the boy pelted right now." Skulker stated clearly.

Without thinking, my shield came up and growled.

"GET OUT OF HERE, SKULKER!"

He glared, "Ghost child, this is not your choice. This place is not even your home."

I chuckled angrily, "Funny, Vlad's will did give me his entire home."

Skulker didn't believe me right away, but I let him think about it.

"Plasmius, you have five second to appear or the boy gets it. Five…four…thr-"

Vlad became visible; he stood behind me, and hardly looked at the ghost who worked for him! Skulker smirked.

"Hm, it's obviously you cared for the boy."

My jerked up at Skulker! What? No!

"We're archenemy, Skulker!" I snapped, "Why would he even care about me?"

Vlad's grip tightens on my shoulder, felt pinching pain, and realized there was more going on.

"Skulker…leave now." Vlad whispered, "Now." He insisted.

"No, Plasmius. Not until you are back on your feet and know your plans still continues."

Plans? What plans could it be? Why did he want to continue it? Vlad hasn't been himself lately and it's not like he could betray m…

Ugh! Stupid! I should have known! I drifted apart from the fruitloop and looked at him like he was crazy. My head shook, my heartache over a thousand miles, and Vlad watched me.

"Plans? Vlad, please…don't tell me you made it all an act. Please don't tell me that I've fallen into your traps again!" I gripped my hair.

"Whelp! Have you not learned to sense emotions?"

"Blasted Skulker! Not a word about that!"

Sense emotions? Vlad wasn't happy to Skulker's words and I had no clue what was even going on here. Was it about plans to go on? Something's fishy.

Skulker looked at me, waited for my say, and what could I say? Can ghosts really sense a lot of things or is it just two of them?

"Half ghost or not, you are still a ghost. You will have the basic power and basic senses. Have you not learned anything?" Skulker questioned me.

I blinked, "I'm human too! I don't get what you mean by basic senses or sense emotions, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to read a manual on how to be a ghost or something?"

Vlad blasted Skulker with his ectoplasm and he landed against the wall rough enough. He groaned and growled at fruitloop. Vlad wasn't going to allow this to continue, but something was off.

"Vlad…is this all of a part of your plan? That I become fully human again? That I get my powers by hundreds or thousands of ghosts? That I'm the one to save your sorry about from the planet destroying? Are you faking your feelings to get what you want?"

Vlad gripped his chest, his avoiding eye contact was rather annoying, and his irregular breathing was nervous wrecking. I gulped, could Skulker tell the truth with sensing feelings? What was Vlad ever feeling right now? From the beginning, he always hid his feelings so well. I nearly lost my edge to find out what he's really feeling. Only we're alone, he'd get angry or mischievous about his plans. I rarely seen him outside of that unless he was so desperate, he'd blackmail into his little action plans.

"Vlad?" I gulped, "Please say something."

Vlad closed his eyes. Skulker was in pain from a powerful hit from fruitloop and he will heal soon.

"Daniel…can you feel what I am feeling now?" He questioned me.

Was he for real? Vlad wanted me to sense his feelings? That was totally unexpected at the most and not entirely sure what's going on.

"No, Vlad. I can't. How…can I sense your feelings?"

Skulker groaned and struggled to get up, "Plasmius! You did not make it obvious for the boy?"

"Be quiet, Skulker!"

"You were supposed to tell him! Before he can get to the critical stage and you know that yourself!" Skulker snapped.

"Will you be quiet?" He hissed.

"You know what, I have a better idea!"

Skulker already shot something with his weapon and the net landed on me. It triggered the electric and I screamed for my life. It was hard to keep up my energy against something so ecto weakening.

"Daniel!" Vlad panicked voice was blurry.

Everything felt heavy, numbed down to every part of my body, and zoned out. It was blurry around me, Skulker dragged me in the net, and Vlad ran after me. Everything faded into a dark world. Vlad's worried face has never left my mind. The way Skulker has trapped me made it seem like something was more to it. What's happening? Why wasn't I fighting?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your questions andor thoughts on this, I'm very curious! To find out more, I must get at least three to five reviews for this chapter before the next chapter can come out! ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

When feeling a pitching pain, it's a bitch. Everything felt lightheaded and kind of wished it'd go away. There's some restraining against my power, but no way to move my limbs. My eyes opened up finally and noticed I wasn't exactly in a familiar area. It had a strong feeling of this place and knew it well enough myself.

I was on an island of a hunter.

"Well, well, well. Looks who is finally awake." A deep voice tried to terrify me.

My head jerked where his voice came from and glared at him. He had a slicing sword and pleased to do something. My body jangled and realized I was chained down to the table. I growled at Skulker for making a stupid action.

"Let me go, Skulker!"

The pointed sword moved to my chin, "I'm not letting you go, ghost child." He danced the sword around my neck.

For once, he learned to catch me properly and now, I'm screwed. I eyed on the sword, trying to see if I could get him to not mess with me or maybe not kill me that is, and breathed slow enough to survive at this rate.

"One, you lack the proper skill of being a ghost let alone not recognizing our feelings. How would you know our feelings are even against you or with you?"

I blinked. Was Skulker being my tutor or something? If he was, creepy!

"Umm, only if they attack me or their face expression doesn't seem trustworthy." I shrugged a bit.

Skulker shook his head, "What you see on our face is a disguise, ghost child. When I first met you, I realize you are part human. So, I made things obvious. When Plasmius found out about you, I thought he might help you know the ability. Unfortunately, he's been…distance about it." His head shook in full disappointment.

Great, he's my tutor now. I wondered if he's better to teach than Mr. Lancer. He hasn't bored me yet so far. I nodded along to whatever he wanted to believe.

"Um, okay. So, in another word, was I supposed to renounce him as my father and get the training like I needed?"

Skulker sighed, "Whelp, you could have at least negotiated Plasmius that would work out between the both of you! Honestly, you need the training and you're just plain terrible fighting."

I haven't given a thought of doing that with Vlad before. When Skulker brings up a good suggestion, I intend to take advantage of it.

"That would have been great if you stayed in the room and I would have used that idea, you know?"

Skulker boredom look didn't changed, "Do you know what happens when you hit the critical stage when you cannot sense our emotions?"

"Dude, this is the first time I'm hearing everything. I can sense a ghost's death, I can sense feelings, and you're telling me a critical stage for not using the common senses?"

Skulker removed the sword and I had to try to figure out how to escape. The restraints suppressed my ghost powers and Skulker knows my power too well because of Vlad. He set down the sword down and fiddled around with something in his mechanical hands.

"What are you doing, Skulker?"

Skulker lifted his head and turned to me, "Making something that will be more helpful for you to recognize an understanding about this senses."

"…it's not going to hurt me, is it?"

"I'm not inventing things. I'm drawing it out."

Something tells me not to laugh, Skulker really took his time on it, and left me to boredom. Okay, it's obvious that he's not meant to be a tutor or a teacher. He spent his time on drawing whatever it is for the past five minutes. I honestly can saw a ghost drawing was shocking. This will be new to tell my parents about and they'll be wondering why too.

Skulker set down what he was doing and joined up with me. Which, of course I'm still on the damn table as typical. He held up a technical drawing, which Tucker would fall in love for, and it was very…um, basic?

"Since you are only within a year experience with being a ghost. You are in level three which affects you personally. You need to be on level one so you can connect to all ghosts easily and will not be left out. However, level four proves to be more bottled up and your powers will overcome you and out of control. Level five is when you-"

He was slammed into the wall quickly and couldn't believe what was happening!

"Daniel! Are you alright?"

I saw Vlad flew up to my left side and realized he was the one to push Skulker out of the way. He hurried up to catch up on his breathing and started to unshackle me.

"Plasmius! Grrr! You are only going to make it worse if he doesn't learn!" Skulker snapped.

Vlad hissed, ignored the ghost, and managed to break one of the shackles off of me! It felt nice to be free. He hurried down to my ankles, so I took care of the second shackle on my other wrist while he did that.

"Being kidnap is not fun anymore!" I kept fiddling around more to get the shackle off quick.

When it comes to suppressing my powers, it's harder to escape with Skulker around unless a backup partner on a dangerous mission.

"Daniel, hold onto me tight!" Vlad insisted.

"Wait! No!" Skulker struggled to hurry up and slipped a few times.

I hurried up, clung onto him, and his arms wrapped around me tightly too. Everything felt so twisted, pressured down, pulled and yanked away and so hard to think straight. What's happening? Why everything looked like a swirled up picture that kids can mess up on the computer or something? Ugh, I felt so dizzy already as enough. Vlad held me tightly and I didn't have a strong grip on him at all.

The colors swirled started to form into a reality again and felt restored along the way. We were somewhere different this time, but where are we this time? I felt something at the back of my head, made me feel like good support in this, and trying to restore my breathing back to normal.

"Daniel, is this your first time teleporting?"

Somehow, my knees collapsed on me and he caught me in his arms easy enough.

"That was…teleporting?" I whispered.

My voice didn't feel right either.

He chuckled, "Yes, Daniel. I'm surprised you haven't developed teleporting by now. That was my fifth power."

I tried to feel my forehead like it's not really there, but it's there, "Vlad…too many ghost powers to learn. Now, put me down so I can sit." I demanded, but that sound childish.

Vlad led me over to a particular seating and felt nice. The seating was fluffy and comforting; it was like being in heaven. When was the last time I was in heaven? Oh, yeah, about one year ago. Funny how things changed in my life time…

Everything smacked me in the face and woke up more. My head jerk to shake it all off and remembered what was going on.

"Wait, what happened? All I remembered is that Skulker used his ecto-net on me and then, woke up to be on his shackled table and he's start being a tutor or something."

Vlad sat next to me, "I was trying to get Skulker to stop the nonsense and he went into the ghost zone with his new invention. Honestly, I have no idea how he did that. I had to teleport myself here to get the portal going and flew around to find his place. Once I got to his island, I had to deal with all of the traps he has in order to find the building of his home. And I heard him telling you about the levels and I refused to let him tell you the fifth level."

Was the fifth level that bad? I gulped, but what about being part human? Wouldn't that simmer it down a little?

"Vlad…does the fifth level cause it to turn evil or something?"

Vlad folded his hands, "Daniel, it's much worse than you can imagine to being just evil."

It hit my heart and sunk to my stomach to hear it, "Meaning, it controls your personality, try to away from everyone, and more?" I clenched my jeans.

I didn't want to look at Vlad about this stuff, it was hard enough to know the possibilities, and that echoing words…

'…_I still exist. You still turn into me._' He said it.

My hands tighten the grip of my pants, worried that may come, and Vlad hasn't said anything yet.

"How did you…?"

The voice repeated about being turned into him. My heart pounded harder, but slower. It was like the chances of a great big return no matter what.

"Just…trust me."

"Daniel, I don't understand how did you even know?"

My eyes shield shut, "PLEASE! Just-just trust me. But right now, you have got to teach me this…sensing ability or whatever it is! Please?" I didn't want him to see me cry.

"It will take several weeks to maintain it, Daniel. It wasn't easy for myself either, but it only works on ghosts. I can't sense it on humans like we are now."

"I'll do it. Whatever it takes! Please just help me! Anything to stay away from level five!" I quickly hugged him.

Vlad wasn't sure how to hold me right, but it was hard to think or talk about it. No one really knew anything about my other side. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz has seen him and witnessed him, everything else they cannot remember at all. They can't know yet, it's too soon.

"…Daniel, is it because of something you mentioned the other day?"

"Yes."

"…" He didn't say anything about it.

"Vlad, it's complicated. However, I made a promise to never cross that boundary line."

Vlad didn't say, but I knew well enough. I lured away and saw the pillows. This was a bedroom, the obvious fact we weren't at my house.

"Where are we?"

"Wisconsin."

"Well, since we're here, we can be useful the plans." I shrugged.

"Daniel, I can teleport us back to home. It will take a wh-"

My head shook, "No, we're staying."

Vlad shook his head at me, I bet he's disappointed but why wasn't he satisfied about this? I really didn't have much to deal with other than school. I mean, let's face it. Jazz wasn't exactly certified to be a teacher and she can't have me taking the exams when she obviously would pass me to convince the school to let me go onto the next grades.

"Daniel, what of your home's safety? What of others? They need you."

I grumbled and muttered, "Vlad, look. The ghost portal is down right now. Two, the paparazzi haven't stopped bugging me lately and I kind of need my personal space. Three, my choice and my decision. Besides, you said that senses only work with ghosts. We have the ghost portal now and it's closer."

Vlad sighed, unsure what to do now since he knows I won't push it any further than we were already at, and got off the bed. Which, of course, felt somewhat lightheaded. Vlad hurried and held up me well.

"Daniel, why don't you sit down? It's obviously the first time you teleported and you will be off balance for a certain time." Vlad insisted.

I sighed, "Being dizzy is nothing, Vlad. Now, let's find some food here…if there is any."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "You can order through the phone."

"But, I don't have any money on me."

"You have money now. They'll charge it since the house is yours now."

I have money? My brain started to form the puzzle pieces together and felt like an idiot again.

"Oh, right…I accepted all of your Will order." I chuckled, "Then, show me the way, Vlad!" I nodded once.

"If you insist on being hungry, I'll show you the phone is."

Right, the way he has his phone around was a rare sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please! The more I get, the faster I write - hopefully.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

He hasn't removed his arms off of me and giving much support to walk around. I tried to get out of his help, but he has been stubborn about it. I noticed how huge the place was and forgot how things were here. I recognized the hallway and the large door. It was that time we first battle and felt like that atmosphere disappeared.

It was the first time I encountered a real half ghost and I doubt I want to let go of this place. It's filled with memories and how things came between us. Will we ever return to being archenemy again?

I remembered the rest of the place, how I was exploring the rest of the place that filled up my parents' college friends, and how most people felt. It wasn't too exciting, unless the adult wanted to go pogo, lame! Ugh, I can't believe I even remembered the way they danced.

I noticed how unfamiliar I came into this place, it was much different living room, and all so new. Why did I ever explore the rest of the place? I remembered going to the basement for Vlad and came to find out that was his laboratory. Skulker was there that day too. Why didn't I sense ghosts? They were in the same room and I see no difference back at home. Was it because I already in the mansion? Eh, I'll worry about that later.

"It's in the kitchen, that's the first phone you can find. I will show you the second phone later."

When we entered into the kitchen, it was like being in the back of the restaurant where all the delicious food is made. The counter and table made of marble stone, the oven and stove in fine silver metal and pretty high tech, and the refrigerator was huge! It was like can hold probably up to ten large families!

Every dishware was neatly organized from the above or in the cupboards. The floor titles have the beautiful flower pattern that little children can love to play and follow. The chairs were like a high stool, but something for our back to lean against. The metal of it was strong and cold looking, but fits in the kitchen perfectly. The sink was huge enough to have five people to use it at once! The dishwasher had to be the easiest to use and basic to use.

I awed at the kitchen, but so much like being in the future already. Why didn't the world have it yet? The luxury was perfect, setting into something so home like, and melted right into this world. Wow…I wished Vlad and I weren't in archenemy forms, we could have gotten along much better, and I would have lived here. He could have given me the best things in life, but no. I wouldn't learn newer things in my own home, but it just says it right enough. Vlad chuckled for whatever reasons and I kept checking the place out.

"You're awfully quiet, Daniel."

My head turned over to him, "Huh? Oh, sorry…just haven't been in the kitchen before."

"So you admire my taste?"

"Pff, man, I wish we didn't have to be enemy. I would have soooo lived here."

Vlad finally let me go, I walked over to the refrigerator, and opened the door. Damn, it looked like there ar-

A frozen mist slipped out of me and my guards took up. I spun around and seek out for the ghost. Vlad didn't understand and then, clicked to the realizing.

"Skulker, isn't it?" I gulped, "Come on! Why can't we have at least one week of no ghosts! That's all I ask!" My hands curled into a fist.

Vlad sighed, "He's mad."

"You are correct, Plasmius, as usual."

Skulker appeared into the room and stared at us both. I walked over to Vlad, hoping the hunter jerk would take a hint here, and he didn't create an attack yet.

"Skulker, he's going to teach me." I thought making it obvious would be smart.

Skulker stared right at me, "I'm afraid the way Plasmius is doing now won't get you going faster. My method is better."

I glared, "Skulker, I don't trust you!"

"And you trust Plasmius, ghost child?"

Trust Vlad? From time to time, I never have. All I ever did was expect him to do things, wanted to get things set straight, and more. However, my anger isn't set on the fruitloop like I used to. Right now, I'm aggravated by Skulker.

"Look, I want Vlad to teach me. He knows what he is talking about."

Skulker lifted his head and shifted over to Vlad, "Are you going to finally teach the ghost child?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes. He insisted that I do it for him."

"I expect him to know it by one week. If he does not pick it up, I will train him myself."

"Two weeks, you know it took me a long time to notice it."

"One week, after all, you are the first hybrid of our kind. You should be easily to get him to use it naturally."

Vlad stayed quiet, but they were negotiating with me in the room. Did Skulker really want me to do it soon as possible? Was it that difficult to obtain such skill? I had no idea in this say, but it's going to be crazy for a while. I tugged Vlad's sweater vest and he glanced down at me. I nodded and he sighed.

"Fine, one week." Vlad accepted it.

Skulker nodded once, "Good. You've got exactly one week by starting tomorrow. If he isn't by the level one, he's mine."

Vlad held his head high, "I'll make sure he gets to level one."

"He better be. We are not repeating Dark Pariah again."

Thankfully, I saved the day to get Dark Pariah out of our lives. No one wanted or needed him and he's too damn dangerous. However, there's a worse ghost than Pariah and he would have been dead probably. At least I can trust Clockwork in this part, but I didn't know what else to do.

"One week." Skulker reminded us and disappeared from our sight by flying back to the ghost zone.

I looked up at Vlad and we sighed. At least there wasn't going to be any drama now. I returned to the refrigerator and saw fresh food already! Did someone know I was going to come here or something? I pulled out a glass pan that showed to be a lasagna meal and nodded to this meal.

"Well, I guess we can just bake this." I sheepishly smiled, "And all the food is still good, why not have them?"

Vlad blinked, "They're all fresh?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's like someone knew I was coming here."

Vlad shook his head, "No, it means my worker here is a ghost. I only hired a ghost chef and she often prepared the food. I wondered where she is. Can you sense her, Daniel?"

He has a ghost making his food? MAKING HIS FOOD? I set the pan down on the counter and crossed my arms.

"Vlad! I can't believe you let a ghost cook your food! What she kills you?"

Vlad chuckled, "She's obsessed with cooking, Daniel."

"Tell me, is her name Lunch Lady?"

"Daniel, no. That absurd woman was always making school meals and I loathe those unhealthy meals."

Damn, Vlad is very careful to what he makes. I remembered he made me a good healthy sandwich until I spotted the tomato in my meal and that was almost a few months ago. Wow, so much has changed here.

"Then who is it?"

"Her name is Chef De Lora, her cooking is marvelous and comes up the best ingredient. There are times she will remake them to make it even more outstanding if she came up an idea. It's best to go along by her order, she frightens me often."

My…I never knew obsessed ghost could really be scarier than I can expect.

"Oh, I haven't met her then. So, how do we cook this thing because we are so not eating it cold." I chuckled.

"You're not cooking that, boy. If you dare to touch my food and cook it, you will die!" A strong and demanding voice struck at me.

My heart sunk and Vlad slowly walked over to the door. A ghost started to come in by flying in, her clothes were like the early twenty century where woman dresses up with an apron when they cook, and it was much more modern. Her bright red eyes beamed at me and made me shivered to cross her line. I hurried up and backed away.

"Um, could you please cook it for us? I'd love to try your delicious food!" I nodded, "Vlad has been bragging about you so much, Chef De Lora! I simply must try!" Hoping that buttering her up would be perfect.

She eased up on the glare and began to take over her role as a chef would do.

"I will be finish in half an hour." Chef De Lora watched me leaving the kitchen with Vlad.

Once the door was closed, Vlad huffed and relieved out of his worrisome ghost employee he has. My head shook and couldn't believe how scary she was.

"What happened if I crossed the line with her, Vlad?"

Vlad gulped, "She'll try to burn you roughly. I learned that the first, second, and third time with her about a few things."

My eyes widen, "SHE BURNS US?" I hissed loudly.

"I'm afraid so. Come on, there's something I'd like to show you…"

I shrugged and felt very shaky about the chef here. There's no way I could kick her out, she's brutal and abusive. I wondered if Chef De Lora was abused in her living life. Hm, who knows?

However, Vlad was up to something and I had no clue. In my mind, he can betray me anytime. Where were we going? He ended up going up the stairs and this was something else. He's been so quiet, something on his mind lately, and can't quite get it yet.

We were going down the long hallway and he stopped at the door on the left side. He smiled, proud to share it, and I kept my guards up no matter what. Maybe this was all a trick, that Vlad's plan could still continue, and there's no way I'm falling for it.

"This room would be yours, I had it all planned out and prepared if I did manage to make the asteroid intangible and saved the world."

Vlad smiled, he was happier about it, and I had no clue why. It was supposed to be my room? Who knew and his hands were reaching out to the door knob-

Ring! Riiiiiiiinnnnng! Ring! Riiiiiiiiinnnng!

Vlad jerked his head over at me and I chuckled awkwardly. I grabbed the phone in my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I bit my lips for the interruption.

"Danny, where are you?" That was mom.

I sighed, "Didn't you get my note?"

"Where did you leave them?"

This was going to be a while, "I had them in the kitchen."

"Oh, then it must have gotten picked up by your sister. Where are you, dear?"

"I'm kind of on an appointment with a lawyer about a few things."

"Oh, be careful, sweetie. You know people are fanatic about you and they will do anything for a hero. When will you be back home?"

Great, it's lying all over again, "Um, yeah, mom?"

"Yes?"

"I had to go out of states and already flown to my appointment which was totally a last minute. So, I won't be leaving for a couple of weeks."

"Danny! What about money or food? Two weeks is a long time to be alone and I don't think this is even a normal appointment!" Mom wasn't so easy to fool at time to time.

"Could you get Jazz on the phone? I have a few things to ask her."

She sighed, "Fine, give me a minute."

While I waited for mom to get Jazz on the phone, Vlad had his arms crossed and he was very impatient already. He knew I'm lying to my mom and I really couldn't say anything about the things that got passed down to me. With Jazz, I can always count on her just about everything and she knew well enough I haven't told our parents about certain things.

"Little brother? Mom said you have something to ask me about?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, listen could you cover for me? I promise to explain it and owe you huge time. I'm kind of dealing with some inheritance stuff and trust me, these things aren't just given to anyone."

She hummed, "Kind of like Danielle situation?"

"Kind of, but more. I'll see if there's a computer around here and use the webcam so you can continue to teach me for the rest of the week."

"What about your girlfriend and your friend?"

"Tell them I'd owe one date and one rescue emergency for whatever reason. I know Tuck would like that. Just please, can you cover me up please?"

"Danny, mom mentioned it's the lawyer appointment and it's going to be a couple of weeks? This really did sound fishy you know?"

"Hey, I have my reasons, Jazz. Just trust me and cover me? The lawyer did come to the house today and mentioned a few things here and there. So, I have to take care of things. So, I won't be back in a couple of weeks."

"Alright, if you say so, little brother. Are you covered to the things you need every day?"

"Yes, Jazz. I've got it all covered and I owe you guys."

"Anytime, little brother, just be careful who you trusts and don't sign up for anything that says flying. It's really meant for military, you know?"

"I'm sure I won't be signing up for military because I'm only fifteen years old, Jazz. That and just because I saved the world doesn't mean I'm going to use guns and kill people. You know I won't ever do that."

"Right. I forgot about that part. Anyway, I will have my computer up tomorrow and see if you can get on. Your education is important."

I moaned, "You know, sometimes I wonder if going back to school would even be worth it with those obsessed fans."

"And then, Sam would kill you for allowing fans even touching you."

"Pff, they wouldn't if I use intangibility." My tongue clicked.

Jazz laughed, "Nice loopholes, I'm happy you're with her. I never thought you two would actually go out."

"Same here, I hope it goes well between us."

"Hm, I'll let you go. You sound like you have things to do."

"You're a total mind reader, Jazz."

"Only if you're less obvious, then I'd know every move you do."

"Haha, I'd like to see you try!"

"See you later, Danny."

"You too, Jazz."

We both hung up and I put my phone away.

"Sorry about that, Vlad."

Vlad sighed, "Is everything taken care of with your family?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't think they'll suspect you're alive. Besides, I know Jazz likes being secretive."

Vlad scoffed, "Obviously, I haven't forgotten she has tricked me that day."

"Um, yeah…she wasn't supposed to know."

"It's a little too late, isn't it?"

"Hm, well, all she knows now is that you're dead. She'd probably expect that I got something out of your will and nothing more."

"Clever."

I nodded, "Yup."

We stood here in the hallway, wondering away about a few things among ourselves, and knowing about the phone I just had. Would anyone suspect something was up? I didn't really have much of a clue about anything, but it's harder enough to avoid things. I learned that the hard way when I tried to avoid being a superhero, but there's more to it.

Vlad walked over to another hallway and I followed him. Wasn't he going to show me the bedroom or something? I hurried up and he was opening another door and this room was unbelievable. I gasped and saw the beautiful things in this one.

"I believe you should give them to your mother. I had that down in my will believing she would fancy them. Each of them contains the top jewelry, almost as good as the royal queen has. Since you mentioned inheritance to your sister, this would be useful to cover your lies."

I blinked at Vlad and felt afraid entering into the room. They were all so fragile looking and couldn't touch them since they were precious looking. Vlad entered in and I followed him like a lost puppy. The room wasn't so bright, but enough to see everything.

Vlad pressed some buttons and the shelves moved around to show things. I gulped and admired the design. Slowly, a large necklace had a pattern for diamond with one large pendent of my mom's eyes of fine blue Jasper.

"I was going to place this on her when she would have become mine." He sighed, "She would have looked beautiful in them."

I bowed closer to see the necklace, how large they are, and how flawless too. I remembered Jazz told me all the type of jewelries and gemstones when I was ten. She would tell me all the things in jewelry and she says that a girl loves it when a boy knows jewelry. They fascinated me because they're part of the planet and how like they resemblance like the stars' and planets' admiration.

"I don't know, Vlad, mom rarely wears jewelry, but Jazz would love them! These are the best jewelry I have ever seen in my life!" I felt like I was finally breathing.

He chuckled, "I have never seen you into them before."

I shrugged, "I guess it's because Jazz taught me so much about the jewelries, every type of them and they're lovely. I can tell they are so flawless."

He smiled, "Perhaps I shouldn't have underestimated you, Daniel. Let's see…" Vlad walked over to a glass cupboard, but I really couldn't see.

What was he doing? He opened the cupboard glass and reached something out. What was he doing? I stood up straight and wondered so much. He turned around slowly and in his hands, a tiara that was made in silver, it was embroider in small diamond that lead up to a large crystal at the top like a pyramid style. I gulped and couldn't believe I was seeing in person. He smiled and I looked back up at him.

"A beautiful crown, I can tell that's a crystal over the diamond."

Vlad nodded, "Correct, Daniel. I was saving this one for someone special, like a little girl or someone that means so much to me." He lifted it up.

I chuckled awkwardly, "You…were you planning getting my mom pregnant or something?" I scratched behind my head, "I don't think that would be healthy for her age anyway."

He shrugged and placed the tiara on my head, "Hm, I am not sure, Daniel. I want her to accept me for who I am and love me back equally. Now, I don't think I want it anymore. I have no interests to love her anymore. Your father is worthy to love her right."

Uh…why was he putting a crown on my head? This was so awkward, my eye shuts close, and pretending he's only teasing me.

"It fits you perfectly, Daniel. If only I would have a girl-"

"You do have a girl, Vlad. Did you forget you created her?" My eyes opened to forget the crown on me, "She's your daughter and she only got me and my family. My mom freaked out about the clone, but dad…well, he's happy about having another princess in the room."

"She hates me, Daniel. To what I tried and have done to her, she will never forgive me."

His eyes weren't happy about his past, I reached out to his hands, but instead his wrists. I held them, and took a deep breathe.

"We all make mistake, we just have to learn to try to move on or learn from them. You have to know where you stand and let it all throw at you." I sheepishly smiled.

"Daniel, it's ridiculous to live our lives like this. Life isn't going to give you a second chance when you mess up."

My hands dropped. When he said that, it hurts me more than I could ever imagine, and being positive about it was harder than I wanted to be. I looked away and saw the other diamond, crystals, pearls, and all the beautiful gemstones in the world. I spotted the black pearls with emeralds necklace and how it reminded me of my ghost form's color.

"I know, but sometimes…you can always find a way to have hope in things." I shrugged.

My head felt less weight this time and I turned around, Vlad removed the crown and placed it back in the glass cupboard, and it was placed in a safe spot.

He wasn't smiling, "Unfortunately, the world will never stop being cruel, Daniel. I've seen the worse, much more than you can imagine, and there's nothing to change it."

I shrugged, "I know, Vlad, but sometimes, you've got to make the best of it. He, fighting ghosts weren't pretty either and I've seen the four times the chaos Dark Pariah has."

"You made it seem like you're so sure. What makes you so calm about it? Should hero feel sick of witnessing something like that?"

We started to walk out of the room, closed the door behind us, and Vlad didn't know my story. He'd never understand the situation and I had to bury it all.

"You just have to remind yourself this is how things are. Some you can save, some…better off leaving behind." I sighed, "I'm not saying it's easy or I'm calm about it, Vlad. It's on my conscious every day and I can't let it go." I smiled, "Now, show me the room you wanted to share." I nudged his arm.

Vlad has never seen me like before. A whole new side that came from a much darker world, the gruesome where the world wasn't pretty at all, and how vulgar life can be. Every day, I had to pull myself together. Remember that it would only happen when I lose everyone but Vlad. That my responsibility has stayed up and there wouldn't be any test cheating. In a sense, my life has a lot of pressure on me and I can't change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, give me your ideas what Vlad has in Danny's room if Vlad actually saved Earth from the Disateriod! What do you really think is in that room? Hm? Give me the reviews on it! I'd like to hear them! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! I got this chapter out early today! ;D So, I'll be out of town for a couple of days, so don't expect a story until next week. I'm busy, busy, busy! X'D So, leave me some reviews please! :D**

* * *

><p>We stood in front of the door that Vlad was originally going to show me and I didn't mind waiting to find out. I was a bit eager, but nervous too. Did he think of everything before the disasteroid come?<p>

"I thought of everything, so hopefully you might like them." Vlad turned the knob and pushed the door to open.

My eyes went from Vlad to the darkest room. I have ever seen. It was so pitched black, I had no clue why, and Vlad walked in with me. He closed the door and the hallway's lights went out. At first, my heart panicked since it was too much to be in a room that isn't much to see.

Vlad flicked the lights on and I jumped a bit. He shook his head. I noticed the wall was painted pure black, even the floor has a black rug, and figured he was insane.

"What? I was going to get a black room for being a Phantom?" I crossed my arms.

Vlad didn't say. I joined over to the bed was and it was huge like Vlad's bed. The blanket had a dark green cover with white pillow. I walked down over to the desk, it was fine marble piece, and had several drawers which was useful. I kind of didn't mind it much since I'm used to the ones at home. I like to draw or have support lifted up to be easier to read on. Next to the desk with a few feet apart was a small shelf. It was filled with books after books about whatever it could be.

"Wow, books? I never thought I wanted them." My eyes rolled and went over to the right side of the room.

I found the closet since the door was a dark gray and I opened them. Damn! It's a walk in closet and the clothes I'd probably never wear. He had all types of suits in my size, formal clothes, pajamas that in my typical color of purple-ish pink, and some student uniforms?

"You were going to send me to a private school, weren't you?" I glared at him.

He chuckled, "I wanted you to have the best education. A private education is much more reasonable for you."

"Greaaat. A fruitloop tried to get me into school, but I'm glad I don't have to."

"You can't possibly think it's that bad with the uniform? It's one of the finest style and top school in the world. You would feel right in with them."

"And the point of I enjoy my own clothes means I'm not restricted."

"No, the clothes you wear are too loose and easily exposed. There is nothing wrong with dressing by the school codes. It's actually preparing you to be a fine young man."

My eyes rolled, "Riiight, what would you do if I didn't agree to go or even consider the room?"

He chuckled, "I'd have your father's life dangling over your head."

I gulped, "You…you wouldn't, Vlad."

He sighed, "Daniel, you know I'd do anything to fall into my plans. Besides, it wouldn't work when the world would protect you more than ever now. So, I don't have a chance at all."

I couldn't disagree to that and came out of the closet. I closed it and found another door next to it. It was the same color as the closet door has and I opened that one. I found myself in a bathroom and damn! I have never seen a huge one before! It was designed like being in a space program and much more luxury into it! I gulped.

"Damn, I love the bathroom, Vlad! This is waaaay better than the bedroom." I nodded, "Is….is this Jacuzzi in the bathroom too?"

"I had a feeling you may be fascinated into those as well."

My jaw dropped, "Vlad, if you had dropped the, be-your- son-thing, wanting my mom, and trying to kill my dad. I would have lived with you to get all the training and live this life!" I laughed.

"I supposed so. I wish I would have lost interests in your mother long ago."

I pouted, "She likes you as a friend, no more than that. Trust me, I know."

"The way your father protects the family, I can't seem to help but stay out of the way."

Everything in the bathroom got it all, the fine soft towels, personalized robes, and soaps that had my head! How cool was that! The floor was smooth and shines so lovely. All of it was comforting and amazing!

"There's one more thing about your room, Daniel. Close the bathroom door and join me." He smiled.

I blinked and shrugged. I closed the door and came back into the black room which is kind of hard to call it my interests. Vlad turned off the lights and the room glows. It was glowing like the night would! I gasped to see the entire room was being in the universe. Not only that, the stars were exactly in the spots the way they position. I even spotted all the constellations, the planets appeared too! My bed was glowing like our ectoplasm would. It was like being in heavy and nothing could really change that.

No words came out of me, it was all so real, and felt shaky about it all. Vlad purposely had the room black. He had it for a reason and the purpose why he felt it would be my interests in this. The pillows were glowing in blue which was an amazing affect I have ever seen.

Vlad flickered the lights back on and I looked over at him with my insane happiest! I hugged onto him and grinned without needing to say anything else. I really loved the way he thought.

"The best room ever! Damn, Vlad…all of it…this has got to be the best room to have in the entire planet! You even got Pluto in it!" I laughed excitedly, "Awe, man, I don't think I'd ever want to get rid of this or destroy it!"

Vlad patted my back, he's pleased enough to hear and see my reaction, and how caring I was about the room. He really did think of everything. He put in all the things in I'd use or get into the most, well, except for the clothes. However, everything else was perfect!

"The books, by the way, are your interests. They are hard to find for someone who wishes to be an astronaut."

My jaw dropped, "Really? That's it, we're staying here for the summer time!"

"Are you sure, Daniel? What of the others? They will get suspicious of your time spending here and they will assume I am still alive. Only ghosts are aware of my living is around, but humans merely believe that the asteroid finished me off as whole."

I pulled away from hugging him and figured I thanked the man enough. I bit my lips and shrugged.

"I'll figure something out, Vlad. I don't know yet for sure what will happen. Sam will be interested in being with me for the entire summer after her parents' plans are done. Jazz will probably get suspicious to what I'm up to. Tucker, I'm not sure. He'd be curious and trying to poke his nose in until he sees it for himself. They'll understand why I'm away for a couple of weeks since they know it."

"Know what, Daniel? The story that I can't seem to know about?"

I walked over to the bed and felt how soft it was. I smiled how it was comforting and how much it can glow in the night. That was amazing, then I spotted a chest box at the foot of the bed. I'm trying to avoid answering Vlad's question about it, but it's too early to talk about it.

"I've done things, Vlad…things are unimaginable and I-I'm not ready to talk about it. Trust me, my team don't have much of a clue either." I bent down to open the chestbox.

Why did he have a chestbox for me? I noticed something, he had got the whole collection that Amity Park for Phantom dedication? I picked up the Phantom and glanced at him.

"What? Am I four or something?"

He chuckled, "No, Daniel. I thought it would be a memoir of your past life, apparently, now it's your collection. Everything that all your fan creates for you and that you can treasure them in your hope box."

I blinked…damn, I'd never think of it that before. However, this box would have to be an off limit for _anyone._

I put Phantom doll back in and closed the box. I sat down on the bed and noticed it's exactly like Vlad's bed. I bounced on it a few times and felt good about it.

"So, you really think of everything. Tell me, what about Sam and Tucker and Jazz? What about them?"

He nodded and joined next to me, "I supposed the plans are quite useless. I was hoping bring them here too, of course, Miss Manson and Mr. Tucker wouldn't get the same treatment as you did. I'd lock them in their room where they are not capable of escape until they settle down to my agreement. Your sister, well…I gave her a princess room. Care to see?"

I gulped and couldn't believe the man with his insanity. He _really_ did think of everything and it's creepy.

"Um, you know, why don't I let Jazz see it for herself?"

He huffed, "You act like you entered in when she made out with a boy." His eyes rolled.

I chuckled, "Nah, she never had anyone over before in her room. Well, it's just…I don't go in her room without her permission or ghost fight reasons." I rubbed at the back of my head.

He nodded, "Right, well, this isn't really her room until she goes in. Come along, Daniel. I wish to show you so you won't have to hide anything."

I shrugged and followed the man. This bedroom was beyond my dream and more than I could ever imagine. Hell, I won't even forget it! I can stare at the stars long as I wanted to and not be bored. Vlad got a huge place, but he's useful to his own place.

"Vlad?" I finally caught up to his side.

He met my attention, "Yes, Daniel?"

I bit my lips, "If I can convince my team that you're not a threat anymore, would you be comfortable with that?"

He sighed, "Daniel…you do what you think well. I won't turn my back or get back on my feet as Skulker mentioned. I'm only with you because…well, my sister tricked me."

I blinked. He really did have a sister.

"That would make sense with your lawyer. He mentioned that your sister's cat is returned to her. How come I never heard of her or met her before?" I scratched my head.

"I supposed I have a past that isn't pleasing either and…" He gulped, "You see, by the time I was eighteen years old. My parents were supposed to take my sister, Victoria, to visit their old friends. Victoria had a reason to change her mind and insisted she stayed with me. Of course, I didn't mind that at all." He sighed miserably, "When our parents left a day later, we received a phone call from the hospital…we were shocked. They claimed it was a car accident, but it was more than just a car accident." He shook his head to avoid the image of something…

I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Vlad…you don't have to tell me. Why talk about it when it's going to you hurt you again? Trust me, it's not always worth it. But, your sister, she's alive, right?" I smiled.

He nodded, "Yes, she is. Victoria was more than happy to see me alive after she heard the news and quite honestly, she manipulated me to come find you and restart my life."

My jaw dropped, "She…she can manipulate you! Damn!"

He chuckled, "She was the ones who taught me to learn the skills, it took years for me to use the technique of manipulating people."

At least distracting Vlad from his past problem, but why was he telling me this? Did he really think I'd tell him about my side of the story? No, it was too soon to talk about it. All too much to handle and there's no way filling him in the entire gap about it.

"So…uh, you named the cat Maddie?"

He nodded, "You didn't say anything to the lawyer about the name, did you?"

My head shook, "Nah, I pretended that your sister and my mom are best friends. Trust me, they don't have…er, real friends beside from you."

"Was I not friends worthy enough for them before?"

I shrugged, "Dude, my dad used to love you and all. Mom saw you as a helpful and trust worthy friend. She was still shocked how you found me and all. In all, they don't know what we did in our fights or battles other than you created Danielle. They don't know more than that."

In his eyes, it was filled with regrets and I didn't blame him at all for that. When dad came back and stated that he failed. Dad literally dislikes Vlad right off the back and I couldn't blame. He was so miserable to lose him as a friendship standard, but worse when it came to death consequences. He struggled to understand what it was like being half ghost and sympathized Vlad for being one.

"Um, I should shut up now." I chuckled awkwardly.

"No, I deserve to hear that, Daniel. When I turned to your father for help, he refused to be more than a friend like he used to."

"…he said you're welcome in his…er, prayer the next day we found out on the announce from the government."

He smiled a little, but I had no clue what had happen there before.

"…Do you know why he said you're welcome in his prayers, Vlad?" I scratched my head.

"…I guessed I have said thank you for creating me to be like this back up in the space and then, said things. I don't get why your father bothered to say it. It's pointless."

I sighed, "Maybe because he cared about you more than anyone else could. I don't know, keep things the same for him that you're still friends with him? I heard that the last thing they say to someone they care is something we are worried about."

He chuckled, "I supposed so. The last words I told my parents were I love you and good bye." He gulped.

Vlad was deeply stuck in his past again, but what could I do? I'm only a fifteen hero kid. I'm not exactly a therapist or like my sister to figure out his technique. On the entire planet, they all hated my fruitloop just because he made a mistake. That he failed to give hope for our lives, but I was his second backup plan.

I hugged him behind, without even thinking, and he stopped moving around.

"Vlad…the world isn't going to hate you forever. People has to remember we're humans too, we were born human, and we only half of us died to become the other half. We're still humans and we're no different from them either."

He was quiet. Did my words touch him? No matter, I was always there for Vlad even in time I'd hate him. Everyone needed a hero somewhere; maybe I can save him this time, and make things work out. Hopefully, he'll have faith that the world isn't going to hold it against him. I mean, we both didn't know the disasteroid was dangerous for ghosts! No one knew either and trying was worth it. There shouldn't be any regret about it.

_Hang in there, Vlad, I'm going to be your hero and you'll thank me for this someday! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, looks like I managed to get this out early! :D Yeah, another one might come out either late today or early in the morning tomorrow. If none comes any sooner, don't expect it until possibly Monday or Tuesday. Yeah, this busy this week. ^^;**

**I hope you guys find this chapter, hm, different than the others. **

* * *

><p>Vlad moved my arms and turned around. His hands held my shoulders and met my eyes.<p>

"Daniel, the world isn't going to be simple as you want it to be. No matter how hard you try, there's no escape from it." He sighed, "Unfortunately, that's how the world is. You thought you actually lost me and it hurts you, didn't it?"

I gawked at him, I couldn't believe he even said that!

My head shook, "No, Vlad!" Continued to shake my head, "I've seen worse! I-I have seen and witness to things that could have happened. Things would have happened, but I changed it so it wouldn't happen." My body trembled without any control.

The future…_him_…death, evil, blood, and more. I felt sick, my knees no longer gave me support, and the twisted stomach was harder to keep down. Everything was too overwhelmed and I didn't want it anymore. The image stayed inside of my head, _he_ killed people in his bare hands, the darker side blasted everything in sight, and destroyed anything as possible. Powers grew stronger, became nastier, and never felt secured anywhere. It ripped everything away from me and I didn't need that. My family, my friends, and the teacher. They were dead because of my damn mistake to take the test.

The longer I thought about the future that could have been, people would be frighten of me, hated my guts worse than ever, and no one would have ever wanted me. Not even Vlad here, he couldn't save me then, and remembered that something happened to my human half. The could have been Vlad didn't want me to know and he left it unknown. I was so curious, but he knew how much my mind is capable of.

No one could save me. Only I could decide my future and I chose not to become _him_. I promised that myself alone and no one would ever have to suffer. No matter what, it was sickening and harder to face myself.

"I need to talk to Jazz!" I finally spoke.

Somehow, I came back to reality. I noticed Vlad was carrying me in his arms and this was very awkward. He glanced down and his heart felt going on speed of light!

"Daniel, oh, thanks goodness. I thought you were seriously ill."

I blinked, "I was?"

"You became paler, then green, and couldn't even hold yourself up. I thought something may be wrong."

I took a deep breathe, "Yeah, sorry…I-I was thinking of something that's…er, sickening. You can put me down now."

"No, Daniel. You need to lie down and it's obvious you won't be feeling right."

Great, Vlad's in charge now. Yippee, not! I crossed my arms and figured out how to convince him.

"Wait! I need to talk to Jazz!" That's what woke me up, "I need to talk to her about these thoughts I'm having again."

"What's wrong with me to talk about?"

"You don't know the whole story, Vlad."

"Honestly, Daniel! You shouldn't let your issue be the problem or control you!"

I glared, "No! You _won't_ understand, Vlad. It happens before my own eyes! I _would_ have been some…unstoppable monster!" My arms tried to push myself off of him.

His grip became tighter, "You need to stop it, Daniel! You're not a monster! You're unique! The world didn't know anything about us for the past twenty years! They didn't even have _proof_ that ghosts or hybrid can exist!"

We were in the room he showed me originally, he set me down on the bed, and I wanted to get off the bed. He really pinned me and my heart raced like crazy. No, I didn't want any of this to happen and Vlad really got me down. His hair started to fall all over the place and our body became to sweat. I gave up for now, maybe getting out of this somehow, and he constantly made sure I wasn't going to move anywhere.

"Let me go, fruitloop! I need to talk to my sister!"

His head shook, "No, your sister won't help you this time, Daniel. I want you to know I'm here to listen and talk to. Jasmine won't be able to help you if she can't even relate to you!"

My hands glowed into ectoplasm and managed to push Vlad away. I growled at him for even talking about my family.

"Shut up! You weren't there! You never saw it! Jazz can help because she _can_ relate to me!"

Vlad straighten himself up, "She isn't even a hybrid! I am! You and I are! Why can't I be someone to help you?"

I hissed, "Because we're archenemies! Not friends, Vlad! That's something we'll never be!"

"I'm not your enemy anymore! That archenemy died over two weeks ago!" His hands triggered the ectoplasm.

"Why the hell do we fight, fruitloop?" I snapped and blasted at him a few times.

Vlad took my blast a few times, he returned them back, and it was like getting impossible! He refused to understand or respect my decision. I flew right at him and grabbed his sweater. We phased through the entire building until we reached to the roof. I flew us fast, insane, and bitter to push my limits. My body whipped him away at the sky and he screamed at sudden speed.

"Control yourself, Daniel!" Vlad snapped.

I took a deep breath and whirled out a screeching power. Vlad became further than ever, he couldn't fight such wave power against him, and started to drain me a bit. My feet quickly met the roof and finally stopped with my ultimate power. Vlad was stuck in a tree, a bit scratched up, and tangled with the damaged branches. My eyes snapped open and realized what I have done! Crap!

With the speed of my flying ability, I whisked over to him and couldn't believe I let my anger controlled me. He was out of the light…

"Awe man…" I started make him intangible and let him sleep in my arms.

He was very out of it, but that's my fault. I carried him back in the mansion and found his room which wasn't so difficult to deal with. He was back on his bed and I hurried into his bathroom for wash cloth. I made it wet and rushed over to unconscious Vlad. There's no one who could helped us, but it's best that way.

He barely flinched when I cleaned his scratches. I wasn't too sure about all of this stuff, but I didn't need him to be sick. Hell no way I'm taking care of him like this.

"…you have no idea, Vlad…" I whispered, "…a whole other side of my life is much cruel than some human car accident."

It was my fault. Vlad was unconscious…maybe Skulker had a point. He had the right to kidnap me, but how can I control something unruly hiding inside of me? It would always be there, waiting to become something I'm not now, and continued to be the worse than the first I have witnessed.

I felt Vlad's forehead and noticed how feverish he was. I placed my hand on his forehead and cooled him down with my power. What was this strange feeling inside of me? Guilty? No, it didn't fit right. Why was I feeling like this?

My hand snatched away, felt so…different, and shook my head. I had to remember that he was hurt by my ghostly wail due to my anger. Thankfully, we'd be training my senses tomorrow and get things out of the way. Was it that difficult for Vlad to obtain such natural skills? Did he almost become even darker than this before? Who or what saved him becoming to something like that? Could it be that being part human slows thing down quickly?

Skulker didn't say anything about the most critical stage, but I often wondered maybe that's why my ghost half became evil when we got separated. That I failed to recognize common ability among ghosts. Could it be why I was their enemy? All because I can't sense their real feelings? Often, I felt like a freak in this world, but totally different in the ghost zone.

I looked over at Vlad and realized the pillow wasn't giving support for his neck. So, I grabbed the extra pillow and slid it down under his neck. He barely moved or wake up, I wasn't sure if I damaged him too much.

His scratch wasn't gone yet, but I was a little worried. I pulled my phone out and walked into his bathroom. I leaned against the door and became to make a call.

The ring made it ensuring it was going through easily, but I wasn't too sure if Jazz had her phone on her.

"Hi Danny, what's up?"

I sighed, "I went through another…trauma stage again."

"Oh," Her voice felt sad, "Did you fall again?"

My eyes closed, "Yeah, but I totally zoned out too. It feels like he's coming back again, but I'm remembering that it's not possible because you're still alive with everyone else."

"Danny, for whatever reasons why Clockwork changed it. You have to remember he would have stepped in and told you otherwise. You didn't cheat on the test, you gave it to Mr. Lancer, and being the good citizen. Nasty Burger didn't get destroyed either."

Jazz has been helping me out whenever I fall into those stages and I gulped down those reminders.

"I-I know, but it felt like bloody murdering all over again. Everything was my fault. It's like he can still exist."

"Danny, there's no way he can exist. He can't exist if Vlad isn't even around anymore. So, relax little brother."

Funny how she doesn't know what she said was the opposite. The evil side of me can still exist.

"I've heard things in the ghost zone, Jazz, things I should be developing." I had to tell her.

She was quiet, but I didn't blame her for doing so, "Developing what, Danny? Like the basic ghost powers that other ghosts have? Invisibility, intangibility, flying, and ectoplasm?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"So, you're out of states. You're getting some inheritance. Danny, is this Vlad's will or something?"

I gulped, "Yes."

"Why would you get his inheritance? You're barely a family to him."

"I know. He kind of…um, given me all of his things. His money, his business, his homes, and his lawyer. So, I had to be sure the keys were real. I came to Wisconsin and Skulker found me there. He said that I must know this ability naturally."

"What is this ability, Danny?"

"To sense other ghosts' feelings. He said if I don't use it, I could fall into the critical stage. He started to teach me certain levels, I'm on level three he said. He pointed out that I should be level one otherwise, being level five…it sounded so much like him, Jazz. Oh, god, no…I don't want to make it happen again!"

"Breathe, Danny."

I did as she told me to do. Jazz has been putting her effort into helping me out, but it's been only a few months ago with our lives in extreme danger. The man I could have become would be dangerous, but why does it feels to continue to exist. _He _shouldn't even be around, but he's still in that container. The ghost container that my parents have invented, Clockwork took him away and made it work out for me.

"Danny, think about the things you did. You saved the world without expecting a thing in return. People don't hate you. Our parents aren't interested in tearing you apart. Danielle finally have a family with us. You've got a proud sister here and there is not an ounce of evil inside of you because you can control every single decision and action you do."

I smiled to hear that. It felt good knowing the outcome of my life now. No one had to worry about life threating danger to our planets and I really did appreciated it. I wiped my tears off before it could get worse. It wasn't like I'm a hider in emotion. I don't know how to express it in any other ways.

"Thank you." My voice lowered to show my happiness.

"Anytime, little brother. Now, tell me why you're really over there?"

"I need training for sensing feelings, so being around ghosts will make it work. Hopefully, I can accomplish it in a week." I bit my lips.

She sighed, "Well, if you're training…then, I'm holding off your education. It's really two weeks study and I think you'll be fine with a week study. The school allowed you to take the exam on a day where no one will know. You'll be able to attend to school by fall and we figured everyone will calm down."

I chuckled, "I hope so, but these fans or supporters will never stop wanting me. Anyway, thanks for the understanding, Jazz. I needed it."

"No problem, little brother."

I grinned, "Awesome. Now, I'm curious…I had this dream and felt like a total idiot. Mind telling me what I should do in reality just in case?"

"Um, Danny, dreams are only fantasy in your desire. They aren't reality or going to happen."

"Ghosts happens, don't they? Mom and dad's dream came true, didn't they?"

"…good point. What's next? We meet a mythical creature?"

We laughed at such idea, but hey, the world was pretty unusual. We did meet a ghost known Pandora and Sam didn't even think it was all real. Thanks to Box Ghost, he answered her question.

"Anyway, go on, Danny."

I nodded, "You see, I had a dream where I used my ghostly wail and attacked at someone. The person landed into the tree branches, all scratched up, and all unconscious. All I did in my dream was realized they're not in safe position and tried to clean up their wound in their bed. So, uh, if that ever does happen. What should I do?"

"You take them to the hospital, Danny."

"…if it's so far away and have no idea where the hospital is. No way of contacting, then what?"

"Um, well, you clean their wounds with hot water. Then, you have to make sure they are in a comfortable position and try to get them to wake up. Also, you have to check into their injury and patch them up properly. Since they were against your power, they may be asleep within two hours to a week."

"Hm, interesting." It was totally not, hopefully, it won't affect Vlad too much, "Thanks. Remind me to take nursing course or something."

"No problem, little brother. Now, about your inheritance…how much did he really give you?"

"The fact I have his entire money in my hands. I own three property of his home. I have his lawyer for anything I need important or problems I get into." I shrugged, "Oh, yeah, looks like I have career now. I'm going to be running his company once I get all of my business degrees."

"Oh, my…Danny, that is a lot of responsibility."

"Well, I've got a career to fall back on now. The government already shut down the space shuttle program and I already went into space about a few times. I'm already an astronaut." I smiled due the first time I went into space, "So, maybe it's best I focus on having a business."

"Still, Danny, Vlad had to handle over ten businesses and you will need an assistance and knowledge in these businesses."

"That's the point of college, isn't it?"

"…still, what if you changed your mind of wanting another career? Something you could truly be passionate about?"

"Jazz, like I said, I'm already an astronaut. That's my huge passion, now, I have to move on. There are other careers, but most of them aren't my type. Besides, I know what I'm doing and I kind of wondered what it is like to have a successful business."

She sighed, "I can't convince you to think about it, can I?"

"Nope! Besides, I can't back out now. I'd be a wimp already and the world has seen my other half."

"No one has ever seen you any less than a true hero, Danny."

I know who has, but that wouldn't change a thing. I'm a hero, but it came with many prices. Why did I have to step in the ghost portal? Why didn't we just die and let everything be natural? Would everything be alright if Vlad and I didn't survive the ecto shock? What will make of everything to be? Maybe mom and dad would finally be normal. Jazz wouldn't have to deal with huge secret. Sam and Tucker would have their own lives to do something and be part of the crowd actually. Everyone around us wouldn't have to suffer, but that turns it all around now. There's a purpose why we're half ghosts and more. The reasons why Vlad is still alive today.

"Thanks, Jazz. Anyway, I'm gonna go now. I've got things to do."

"Anytime, little brother. Don't take any more stuff or things, who know why Vlad purposely had his will set up like that."

"I already know why, but I'll explain later."

"Wha-wait? You do know! Tell me, Danny!"

I sighed, "Later, when I find the computer at this mansion."

"Fine, Danny. I'll talk to you later."

We both hung up and I had to remember my part of the day. Vlad had to be unconscious on his bed because it was my fault. All because I had to use my ghostly wail against him. He wanted to know the other story, that's buried deep inside of me, and I refused to let him know. He'd see me as a monster, worse than he could ever imagine, and that I can't let myself become of that insane creature. Every day, I have to battle myself from trying to become stronger and carry the burden on my shoulder alone. My team doesn't really understand to see what I truly become, no one would ever be safe because Vlad continued to live like me, and that nothing can change that.

…_I still exist. You still turn into me._ There's that echoing of his voice and how confident he was of himself.

I took a deep breath and remembered that he existed outside of the timeline, because he's stuck inside a thermos in Clockwork's hand. Ghosts cannot defeat something that goes against their powers.

I was able to calm down now and let go of my breath. No one died, I didn't separate from my ghost half, and Vlad was still alive. The dark side will never revive again. I hugged myself and remembered I am Danny Phantom, the halfa who saved people from ghosts, disasteroid, and troubles. Nothing was impossible for me unless I faced them myself alone.

* * *

><p><strong>What's your thoughts on this now? Do you think Danny can still turn evil and become Dark Dan?<strong>

**Reviews please! The more I get, the more I write, and the sooner your next chapter can come out! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm on a roll lately with this story! *passes out***

* * *

><p>There he was. On the bed, so unaware of his surrounding and it was my damn fault. I had to let out my anger because he kept pushing it. He wanted to know, he tried to see the other side, and put his side of the story. I didn't want to hear his story; all I wanted to know was his sister, and nothing more.<p>

I kept cleaning his wounds, making sure he was in a comfortable position, and under the blanket to keep himself warm. I went to the kitchen so getting the food would be better. I found the chef and she was setting the food right onto the plates. I smiled a little.

"Hi Chef De Lora." I greeted, hoping I was making things right with her.

She nodded once, "Hello Master Daniel."

I blinked…did she call me that? I gulped and chuckled along.

"You can call me Danny, I don't like being called that way."

She nodded a few times, "Of course, but Master Plasmius will be upset if I didn't."

I shrugged, "Nah, he won't. If he did, then he'll have to face me."

"Funny, I thought I'd be facing him."

"Nope."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"I own his home now."

"Ah, he is a very strange human to serve for."

I shrugged, "No one is really normal, are they?"

Chef De Lora agreed, she lifted both of the plates, and I guided her to the room where we planned on eating. She saw Vlad was sleeping and she wasn't pleased.

"He's sleeping before his meal? Why I oug-"

I chuckled, "Uh, no, he's just lying down because of pain. You can leave the food here and we'll eat. Thanks, Chef De Lora."

She wasn't exactly happy about what Vlad was doing now, but I guess back then didn't approve nap time much. Everyone had to do something unless they were sick themselves. She sets the food down by the desk and disappeared from the room.

I went over and stood next to the bed. I bent down, my arms crossed on the bed, and my chin rested on my arm. There, I sighed away and thought about things.

"…Vlad? I'm sorry. It's just that…it's a whole new side and I don't want you to think I'm a monster. I-I know I'm not, but this story to what I have witness makes me feel like one. It happened about five months ago, but I can't really talk about it yet. Jazz helps me remind me of who I am and settle down the monster in me." I looked up over to the sleeping Vlad, "I will talk about it, but it's too soon. You'll have to trust me," My eyes lowered and stared at the bed comforter.

The bed comfort looked so soft, warm, and dark blue. Was he warm enough under the cover? Ooh, maybe I should put some cold washcloth on his forehead! I grabbed it and hurried into the bathroom. I made sure the water was cold enough and squeezed out so it wouldn't drip. I thought about my action, but wondered how long Vlad would really be like this?

"It's my fault, Vlad…if only I haven't said anything about it." I placed the cold washcloth on his forehead.

He sighed, but barely any sign to show his awaking moment. Nope, he's still out of it. The smell in the air was delicious and how much I wanted them. No…not without Vlad, it wouldn't be fair. Of course, my stomach had to disagree. My hands hid the stomach, I remembered I went two days without food, and somehow, I had plenty of energy. How? I was fighting ghosts for so long for two days, it was too much to handle, and I had no time to focus on eating. Sam and Tucker tried to convince, but they failed. Jazz even tried to persuade me to eat my food, but nothing changed when it comes to fighting against ghosts who attack our home. There was no way I'd give up.

Then, there was another time where I had to fight against Undergrowth and I had been training for about three days. In the ghost zone, there was only ghost food and I never had much fascination in ghosts' food. They're glowing…was that supposed to be normal? I shivered to that idea and figured it's best to stay away from glowing food.

Although, I was in my ghost form most of the time and that's probably why. Ghosts don't eat much, but it's important to get some sort of energy somewhere down the line. They're dead human like, but what makes them anything different?

I looked over and wondered how the food tastes. It looks a lot to eat, I'd never finish it all at once. Maybe eating half of it now would be good. I joined up at the desk and tried the pasta meal. Once it came into my mouth, I can taste the sweet meat mixed in with the tomato and cheese, and how moisten it was. Man! The temperature was perfect, very tasty, and chewable.

I ate half of it after feeling guilty that Vlad wasn't joining me. It's supposed to be eating with him. It felt rude, impolite, unwelcomed, and disturbed. What was I supposed to do? Freeze Vlad and then throw hot water at him? No, no…that's not the best way to get him back on his feet again. There had to be a better way, another option to make him wake up, and I wasn't too sure.

I'm supposed to be the hero. How can I be his hero if I failed to be a rescuing him? All I ever did was betrayed him, distrusted him, fought against him, and accused everything he does. Maybe what I said was right. All we're ever going to be was enemy…no, archenemy. Why must we fight?

Then it clicked, he wanted to feel useful and so I have someone to really talk to about being half ghost. Did that really make him feel good about it? How? Sure, he can train me and all, but what if he has the desire to go after my mom again? Mom already distrusted him more now, she planned on experimenting him if she ever knew he was alive again, and that won't comforted him anymore. Dad wanted to starve Vlad to death. Jazz figured the society would already shunned him and that would just make Vlad have a mental breakdown and give in to the society. Dani did not want to see him at all or even hear him. She refused to believe he's her father at all.

For me…I _needed_ him. Ever since I met Vlad about a year ago, I was somewhat glad that I wasn't alone in being a half ghost. Once I realized he was a seriously crazed up fruitloop, my life turned around and felt the world was literally against me. He wanted me to renounce my dad, he wanted me to persuade my mom to love him instead, and that I'd take his offer on the training. It wasn't fair! It wasn't! It was the time I wanted someone to train me with my powers and actually be okay on my own eventually.

Instead, it all backfired on me and I had to be on my own. Since I met Vlad, I became stubborn with my powers and proving fruitloop that I was capable of doing it on my own. I put effort into my training or my everyday life, I had to take some advice from Sam and Tucker about my fighting skills, and it wasn't easy as I thought. When Vlad started to appear more in my life, I wanted to prove him wrong. He was always putting me down, claiming he had _years_ of experience, and that he was unstoppable. Hell no, I didn't want him to think of that. I managed to defeat him, protected my family every step of the way, and gotten stronger much quickly.

Then, there's that whole two months of him. TWO DAMN MONTHS WITH VLAD MASTERS! Let's just say my parents wanted to go out of the country to take care of the 'ghosts' problem in the other country. Jazz ended up traveling two months to visit college. My entire summer plan was ruined. Sam was going to bring me along to her family condo, but my parents didn't trust me and thought it would be rude. Of course, they felt Vlad would be perfect enough to be watching over me and they sent me over to his mansion.

I can practically remember it…

_When a teenager was pissed off about their perfect summer plan, being with their archenemy ruined it all. The fruitloop was obviously happy about this plan for the summer and he smirked right down at me at the airport. I was carrying my duffle bag and so damn annoyed that I couldn't stay home or stay with Tucker at least._

"_Hello Daniel," Vlad was certainly up to something._

_I groaned and muttered fruitloop under my breath._

"_I heard that, Daniel. Your mother left me in charge and she says that if you needs to be discipline, I would do something best for you." He hummed cheerfully._

_Of course, I wasn't planning making anything easier for Plasmius and his so called in charge of me. He's just damn lucky he has me for two months until I have to go back to school._

"_Whatever, mom and dad doesn't know our secrets. What makes you think you can punish me? I can get Jazz easily involved, hell, Sam-"_

_Four hands on my shoulders and there was no one there. The strong vibe of a feeling ghost sensing and that was his duplication. He emptied my pocket by removing my cell phone out and even took Tucker's older PDA. That boiled me…_

"_That's low for you, Vlad."_

_He hummed, "I can't have your little sidekicks get in the way of my plans, Daniel. You know how important you are to me."_

_I gagged, "Hell no-"_

_A smack behind my head and gawked at Vlad in front of me._

"_Tsked, tsked, you shouldn't use such foul language, Daniel. It's impolite to say around the adults."_

_I scoffed, "So, smacking me is the answer to make me your son? There's no way in hel..OWW!" I couldn't believe he pushed the smacking my head again!_

_I growled, he was certainly determined to do something, and I knew well enough he won't give my stuff back so easily. My hands clenched up, reminded myself that we were surrounded by complete strangers, and some of them were about to get suspicious. It was like the world was already ending, of course, just especially for me alone. _

"…_in any way you try to kill my dad, mom will know everything and I'm not kidding, Vlad. I mean it." I warned him._

_He looked down at me, "You know that if she does know, it will ruin your life as well."_

_I scoffed, "No way, Vlad. Mom will be happier to know she got a little superhero son and you know what, she raised me the right away." I crossed my arms, "You want me to behave? Act like your son for the entire summer?" I smirked, "Don't hurt, kill, or touch my dad to cause any pain and our secrets will be safe."_

_Vlad wasn't expecting me to pull a stunt like this, but what choice did I have? We're in public for crazed up moment. I wanted to go ghost and fight him instantly! Show him that he wouldn't ruin my plans or my way of having fun._

"_I supposed I can't get a better offering out of you, but…"_

_My eyebrows rose, "What?"_

"_If you leave my mansion, I will want you to stay longer and attend the school here. I can easily convince your parents to get you the top education."_

_I growled…no, it wasn't fair. Since then, I had to make a deal with this archenemy. He took me to his place and let's just say, he really treated me as a son, and some part has annoyed me. He actually GROUNDED me? I was a bit pissed off, but I had to play by our rules to survive the summer. He showed me the training room which had the state of advance technologies created by Vlad Masters himself! He tried to train with me, but I made it obvious that I refused to let him help me._

_I avoided him being in there, I'd go in there whenever he's going to work, and I would spend time training endlessly. He found me in here and saw me working on my ghostly wail. Vlad wanted to help train me, but I told him that I'm capable of handling it on my own. He was really disappointed about it, but he kept his anger inside of him._

_Then, when he really hated it when I was training whenever he wasn't around. He dragged me to a mall…a mall filled with gushy teenagers who were mainly girls. I wasn't much attracted to the girls here since they girlified themselves too much. Yuck, I bet Sam would hate every one of them here instantly, but she would figure out who was a bright girl like her. Or rather, intelligent about things. Vlad tortured me through the entire day about spoiling me and I hated how he treated me!_

"_Daniel, why don't I buy you some games?" He insisted with the offering._

_My eyes rolled, "No thanks, I'm good what I've got."_

"_There is something you must want, Daniel. After all, you are my son."_

_I wanted to gag, fight back, and public was around me about it. There wasn't a chance to act some jerk son or worse. I knew what could happen if I allowed myself to get too close to being some monster here._

"…_then, buy me some candies and chocolate, dad." I sarcastically called him that._

_It's what he wanted it. He dragged me to store to store and spoiled me rotten. Most of the time, I hated the stuff he wanted me to have and more. Each day, he lured me out of bed so damn early and took me out shopping to spend 'Quality' time with daddy! Blah! It was endless torture. It was freedom taste when he had to go to work, I would go to the training room and apparently, the room was unusable! Dammit, I figured out what he was really up to._

_He was desperate to teach me things, I wouldn't let him, and hell, the summer vacation was almost over. Vlad bought up the damn deal in the end of the world and he almost talked to my parents about letting me stay here for the school year and that they could stay out of the country for more investigation about ghosts. He finally got to train me._

"_FINE! Train me you jerk!" I wanted to blast at him, "But just a few things I want to you know, you can't train me with my ghostly wail, my Cryokinesis, and shadowing."_

_He was satisfied enough to train me at all and he kept the last three powers off subjects. He was alright, but his way of training was way too much. He expected me to do things his way by exercising, warm up work out, and then, battle him while learning to use them at the same time. Damn, I wasn't too sure about things here and there, but he would quit it by dinner time and let me take a break for the rest of the evening._

…So, my entire summer wasn't fun last time and hated to be reminded of my awful summer. My team knew what really happened and now, I kind of regretted it. To think about it, I did actually enjoyed being here. He spoiled me so much, I had to go against enjoying it, and he trained me.

"I wish I was different during our summer vacation, Vlad. I'm afraid it'll cause the monster to come back, that everything will be my fault again, and that there's no chance of stopping this time. No one will save me. The monster is a part of me, but you…you got to trust me, please. Just trust me…"

I stared at the floor, not daring to look at anything since I didn't deserve it, and that all of it wasn't right. If only we became closer that summer, that I stopped myself drowning in a future that will never happen, and remember that it's all changed.

It's that voice. He kept saying he still exists, that he still continues to exist. The next thing I knew that I would get killed by my ghost half…I don't know, but the alternative Vlad wouldn't say anything about it. Alternative Vlad couldn't stomach much to talk about it, but well enough to take the fact it was plain horrible and gruesome.

"…just trust me, Vlad, trust me…" I said.

I sighed. I felt terrible today.

"I do, Daniel."

My head jerked behind me and saw Vlad tired face. He woke up finally and I gasped. I hugged him like crazy and felt him moved a slight. Then, I realized I'm probably crushing his breathing and quickly pulled away. Shit, I'm being stupid again!

"Thank…it means a lot, Vlad." I sighed, "I mean…you'll know the whole story what happened a few months ago. My team doesn't know much about it, but they witnessed a few things. I-I'm…not ready to talk about it." I hugged myself and stared at the floor.

Vlad's hand reached out to my bare arm, "Don't beat yourself up, Daniel. Whatever it is that caused you to be such state, I want you to know I'm always going to be here for you."

I looked up at him and saw him smiling. He never gave me that smile before, but I guess it's because he's here because of me. Vlad hasn't been evil since he first came back, proved the world wrong just to me, and that all disappeared.

"…thanks, Vlad…it's just so hard to talk about it. There some things that are very unclear to me and I'm trying to make sure everything stays the way it is. When hearing you passed away, part of me didn't want to believe it. Part of me has a thing with the issue that happened a few months ago and how much it's stuck in my brain." I wanted to fall on my knees.

Vlad dragged me on the bed and forced me to sit down. He patted my back and I looked at him. He was so calmed about all of this and I kind of liked it that way. There's no reason to get suspicious with him.

"I will wait, Daniel, even if it is going to take days or months or even years, I will wait. It's annoying and irritating to not understand, but I will work that out myself. I sometimes forget what it is like to talk about something horrid and disgusting, but remember no one is truly alone about relating subject or situations." Vlad's voice made it seem all so simple.

My hands hid behind my hands, felt impossible, and the quick images going around in my head. I couldn't take it anymore…it was too much, I gulped down, and breathed back to reality.

"Vlad, you were telling me about your parents' death and that it was more than some car accident. Compared to my situation is worse and goes against everything I believed in. You may think I'm your typical teenager, but in a reality…I'm mentally screwed up." I leaned against the bed boarder.

Vlad sat himself up, "Daniel, what are you trying to say? It's not like you murdered someone or raped others. You're purely innocent."

I hugged myself. No…I was never innocent. I've lied to people, how can I be innocent? But there's something I'd never wanted to do and it happened. I almost cheated on a test, just almost! That right there would have ruined my entire life and the way things were.

"Vlad…I'm going to tell you this now before you make any assumptions about my side of the story. No amount of therapy or any other help is going to change to what I have experienced, witnessed, and my actions."

Vlad sat there. What he's going to hear was now. He's going to find out today and to be quite honest, it's the first time I'm even discussing this and felt shaky inside. He needed to know…the monster that can still exist somehow. The feeling that had a deep fear that felt being pulled out so much and controlled me too well. I was on a verge to jump off a cliff and fall into the water. Just let all the water consumed me and somehow, I would be saved somewhere down the lined.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? Give me all your deep thoughts on this chapter! :)<strong>

** I have to say it wasn't easy writing this part, but I wanted to be deep and little side story hinting here. Like where Danny was for the entire summer plan, that's kind of taken after he dealt with Freakshow and his taking over the world with the reality gauntlet and all. So, yeah~**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	12. Chapter 12

**...don't kill me in this part, seriously, please don't. **

* * *

><p>Vlad's eyes widen and shocked to hear my words this time. His head shook and pinched his nose bridge to grip onto reality.<p>

"Daniel, are you sure? I understand what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have pushed it." His hands folded into a ball in a state of worried.

I bit my lips…I can remembered Jazz telling that I have to talk about it or it would get worse. She insisted to find someone I can trust like her or Sam or Tucker, but I haven't exactly had the encourage to talk about it to them. They truly wouldn't appreciate hearing it, it's too much for them to handle, and let alone the fact it's my ghost half's fault with his too. I ended up hugging my leg and let my chin rest on my knees. He had to know or he'd go insane.

"I'm sure…but Jazz insisted that I'd find someone to talk to and comfortable with." I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, "But, what I'm going to ask you is do you think you're capable of seeing a monster?"

Vlad couldn't understand anything, "Daniel, you are never a monster. You're an angel to the world and helped most of the people in your home town."

Unfortunately, he had no idea how much I wished it would be true. Everything was the opposite…I am a monster somewhere. I was only an angel for a short time until _that_ happened.

I gulped, "Just tell me you'll be capable of anything, Vlad…please…I don't want to regret telling you this." I tighten my leg hugging.

Vlad saw me drowning in this part, how much it truly affects me every single damn day, and how hurt it was for me.

"I'm capable, Daniel, of anything you throw or what the world throw at me." He smiled slightly.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I had to think back from five months ago and remembered that timeline doesn't exist anymore.

"Well, it was right around the time when school was going to be over by June and all the oh, the CAT test was coming up. I was nervous about it and studied like crazy and trying to fight ghost. One day, there was this ghost who claimed to be the daughter of so and so and I thought that was kind of gross. Anyway, she fought me and I had a rough time. The nasty burger ended up in such a mess because of our fight. Then, she caused the destruction of the place and it made me flew backward and I went intangible so no one gets knocked down by me. When everyone was gone, there was this…yellow envelope with the test's answers. I'm sure you can guess what happened after that…"

It was a start, but he still had no clue.

His eyes narrowed at me, "You were planning on cheating the CAT test, Daniel? Do you have any idea how risky that is? Let alone to fool your teachers to think you aced it perfectly well?" He wasn't exactly pleased about it.

My eyes rolled, "I was, but I never looked inside of it. Sam and Tucker tried to stop me, but they couldn't." I shrugged, "But, I was too busy fighting another ghost and it was strange. Two ghosts as one, they formed together as a team, but it was strange teamwork. They tried to fight against me and Sam and Tucker were there with me. Tucker defeated the ghost with his PDA which helped and somehow, we ended up going to a whole new place in the ghost zone we have never seen." My eyes shielded up since the worst part was happening soon.

Vlad breathed normal so far, but he was waiting. He wasn't pushing my buttons yet, but it's better than nothing. I was able to tell him at my own pace and it felt…somewhat okay.

"What section of the ghost zone, Daniel? I have been to most places in there." Vlad was too curious.

I held my breath in, "You won't know this place either. It's known to be Endless Time zone." I bit my lips.

Vlad blinked, "…you…you found that place already?"

My head jerked away, "You heard of it?" My eyes blinked.

He nodded slowly, "I thought that place was merely a myth. Skulker told me it was a rare place to get in and that there is a ghost that can control time." He didn't remove his eyes off of me, "Is it true?"

I scratched my head. So he's aware what goes on in the ghost zone more than I do, but he figured it out fast. I sighed and held it together.

"Well, we were there. The ghost somehow disappeared to their time and we spotted the portal of time. It wasn't good and I was so fascinated at myself. I saw my future self and my power. He was using the ghostly wail against all the police forced. No one could stop him." I gulped, "And that's where a ghost came into the room. His name is Clockwork, he started to explain and all. Somehow, we got into a fight. He was so close to try to kill me with his time scythe." I chuckled, "Of course, Tucker accidently wore the special time cloaking and saved me. He put it on me to level the battle with Clockwork and we fell into the time portal."

Vlad got his answer through my explaining and getting part of the understanding.

"You've seen your future and you were attack the police force? So, the time master has tried to kill you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, because he said that I'm responsible for my horrible future." I shrugged, "But, he really did it for a reason."

"And would you let him kill you?"

I scoffed, "Uh, damn no way I would let him."

Vlad smiled for strange reasons, I had no clue why, and shrugged.

"Good, without you here wouldn't be the same." He hummed quiet enough.

Did he prefer me alive? That's shocking…I'd never know.

"Hm, yeah, thanks to that time portal. We were in ten years from now and we're witnessing my future self. He claimed that he has seen Sam and Tucker in ten years and we wanted to know what happened. Valerie came and interfered and still fights ghosts. She fought against the older me, but she was trying to blame everything on me! She ended up passing out and my older self said something about keeping her alive or not. I wasn't too sure, but my friends tried to escape from the danger. My older self destroyed my home and caused it to collapse on my friends. I was so scared of losing them and I hurried over there. I found their time cloaking necklace was off and felt glad that they're still alive and not injured." I nodded.

Vlad didn't really see the whole why was I still traumatize about this part.

"You met your future self who was thinking of killing Valerie? I'm glad to see she's still worked for me then."

I scoffed, "Not anymore, after one rescue of Dani. She was busier to focus on her school and her job. She left it all to my responsibility to fight ghosts now." I shrugged, "I don't think she worked for you, Vlad. She blamed everything literally on me, so I doubted she continued to work for you in that kind of a future." My eyes rolled, "Anyway…"

I sighed…the worst part was about to begin. Vlad waited, not rushing me considering he made a mistake about it earlier. I pulled a small pillow and hugged it. It was just hard to get over something like that.

"My future self…or what he called himself is Dan. He got me trapped in his ecto rope and forced the time cloaking necklace inside of me and it hurts so bad. Dan said that he had plans for me," I gulped, "He didn't want the future plan to change any other ways. He…he," My hand covered my mouth and felt like it was sickening, "…made me do things. He used his ecto on my hands and controlled my action." My hands trembled, "…he made me murdered others, he forced me to kill them slowly and gushed out their blood, and he made sure I had my eyes opened. Dan…held my chin high if I said no or refused to do what he wanted me to do. He kept making me hurt people, hurt them with a simple ecto blast, and they died in agonizing pain. The bloods were on me, he smeared me with their dead and bleeding body, and almost killed me." I choked on my tears, "Then, he placed me back on a body coat of rope and ripped the portal in midair. He threw me into the ghost zone so I wouldn't get in his way of the plan."

Vlad pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around. I felt warm…I liked it. He kept his arms around me and it was safe all over again. I needed it more than anything and how the future wasn't like that anymore.

"…I was trying to think about getting back to my time. Maybe stop Dan from doing anything worse. I kept fighting off the rope thing and it was getting impossible." The tears took forever to stop, "I bumped into my enemies and they weren't pleased to see me. They wanted to take up on a revenge for something I haven't done. They beaten me up so brutally, blaming on everything I have done which I haven't at all, and they took out on me so much. I thought…if they killed me now, the future Dan won't exist. I couldn't take it anymore, I whispered to them to stop, I begged them, and my first time ghostly wail came out when I screamed stop. I blasted them all away and I was finally free from the coat rope. It was like going through puberty, but worse. It took so much out of me, I needed to gain better control. And then something wacked me in the head."

There was more to what Vlad could learn, but I bet he's more curious what else has traumatized me even worse. It was nice to be in his arms like this, nothing was seriously interrupting us, and no evil battling to deal with. It's…peaceful.

"Daniel, I wished I was there. I could have helped you."

My head shook, "Don't worry about it…it's mostly my responsibility, Vlad. But that's not the end of it yet, Vlad. I was still stuck in the future and I'm sure you want to know how did I get back?"

He nodded, "Still, I'm surprised you ended up hurting and killing innocent people…but, you were forced by this…Dan person." He nodded.

Unfortunately, I wished it was that simple. It was still us doing and I hugged myself to shed off the feelings for a while.

"Uh, yeah…anyway, I found this boomerang that my dad invented and it had a note from Jazz from ten years ago. She mentioned you in the letter."

One of Vlad's eyebrows went up, "She knew?"

I glared, "I'm not done, but I'll explain later. Anyway, so…I figured I went to find your portal and dude, you don't ever change much from ten years later other than what you did. I found you and you weren't exactly pleased to see me. You were living in some sort of cave with everything to survive on your own. You grew your hair and beard out too." I nodded, "But that's not the point, anyway. I had to find out what happened to your past and apparently the other you had to tell me the story." I held onto my clothes and gripped it, "He told me that my family, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer were killed in the explosion. I was the only one that wasn't part of the incident. You took me under your wings, but something happened later on when I felt depressed and miserable. That I asked you to remove my humanity half and you did it. You did it and removed my half. Phantom wasn't happy and got really mad about it. He removed your ghost half and overshadowed him. They became one. You sounded terrified about it and I asked what happened to my human half."

I sighed, it was something I was so curious about, and I still had no clue.

"…and? What did the other me say?" He couldn't believe it that our ghost was together like that and how things happened.

I gulped, "You said that some things are better left unsaid. I respected that, but I saw how much you regretted everything and I thought that maybe that is all anyone needs, a second chance. Then, he told me that since our ghost fused together, he became too powerful, and killed many people his spare time or grew stronger with his powers. It was my fault that the others died, that I cheated on my test because of it, and that you had to suffer that alone. Then, I was determined to stop it all. You helped me to be prepared by removing the time necklace and almost tried to kill me. Instead, you gave me a scar and I went back to my time. It was a perfect timing too."

Vlad blinked…he heard me what the alternative Vlad tried to do. He has seen the cruel side of himself, how selfish he could truly be, and that our ghost halves were dangerous more than us. I sighed and held myself together.

"I had to fight against Dan. He was severely roughed on me, he left so many damages, and almost tried to kill me. I told him that if he tried to kill me, it would mean the future wouldn't exist. But, he said he's still here, he still exist, and the future is still the same. That I still turn into him. I hated it when he said that, from then on, I said I won't. I promised myself that I won't ever turn into him. I finally fought back, became much stronger, and used the ultimate power, the ghostly wail against him. He was shocked, he claimed he didn't have it for another ten years, and I wasn't going to let him stop me. I trapped him into the Fenton Thermos." I smiled, remembering how successful I was.

Vlad relieved his sighing, "Oh, thank goodness!"

My eyes rolled, "It's not over yet, Vlad."

He blinked, "What?" A total shock, "That's not the end of it, is it?"

My head shook, "Nope."

Vlad stared at me. He saw that I went through so much, no average humans could truly stomach or survive anything like this, and it was risky. My body became less tensed and looked forward to talk about the ending of it.

"Well?" He peered in.

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, once I realized that everyone was still on the dangerous explosion, I turned around and ran. I was panicking and I couldn't go ghost. My powers were out of luck and I tripped. Everything started to explode and I was being pushed in the midair." I chuckled, "The next second, I realized we were frozen in time. I looked around and saw Clockwork. He was happy to see that I made a decision to never become him and that I trapped Dan in the Fenton Thermos. I was worried about my family and the others, but he said they're fine. He gave me a second chance just like everyone else. He erased the time and we went back to where I should have taken the test." I nodded, "He gave me a chance to restart my decision and be a better person. So, I handed the test back to Mr. Lancer and admitted that I will not cheat on a test and that I will never do that. Things started to turn around for me, you know?" I smiled at Vlad.

Vlad hasn't seen the better side of Clockwork and more opening about things.

"I guess…but, Daniel, I don't get why that ghost gave you that. It's obviously he knew it was going to be like that. Why couldn't have he put the test back in the case before you noticed it was on you?"

I shrugged, "Dude, I have no clue. Anyway, Mr. Lancer allowed me to take the test next week and that gave me time to actually study. I went out and found Jazz. She was proud of me not cheating on the test and handing it back to him. But, it wasn't what I wanted to talk to her about…" I chuckled, "I showed her the boomerang, her headband, and her note. She tried to lie to me, but I wasn't a fool that she knew. I asked her how long she knew and she told me how long. I was kind of okay and she said it was my secret anyway. We talked for a while, but I didn't exactly tell her everything about Dan. All she knew is that he's a combination of my ghost half, your ghost half, and the explosion at the nasty burger of everyone's death was the cause of it. Everything else was left out, she knew I was hiding it, but she offered to lend an ear for me. I told her I'd be fine. She tried to pry her way in as nosey sister, but the ghost interrupted our moment. She covered me and I was ready to fight the ghost to forget everything." I rubbed my arms.

Vlad nodded and saw that my sister was the only ones who knew the most out of the others. Now, he knew it. He can understand my situation and how weak I am. When murdering those people…I can't hold myself together.

"Daniel…you must have nightmares, why didn't you come to me about this earlier?"

My head shook, "Vlad…I didn't want anything to change. Everything went back to normal, no one died, no test has been cheated on, and he's stuck in the Fenton Thermos with Clockwork."

"Daniel, but it's not normal for you. You admitted it yourself earlier! You feel mentally screwed up and it's obviously the fact you were forced to kill people, which of course, they won't die now since it changed and all. You could possibly still have that scar and that would need to be treated properly!" He shook his head at me.

I managed to get out of his arms, threw the pillow at his face, and marched off the bed. I held myself together and huffed.

"I feel that it's better off we're archenemies, Vlad. If we change that, there are chances of being turned into him!" No…I shouldn't cry, I didn't want that right now.

Vlad fell sideway and followed after me. His hands on my shoulders and tried to meet my eyes to level our listening to each other.

"No, Daniel…so I can remember that our ghost halves don't combine, so they don't create that chaos again. In a way, I can help you remember your place. I can see why you're stubborn about the emotion sensing, it makes sense now." He smiled, "Daniel, we would have ended our fights and try to work things out. I was the fool to start it, I didn't think of the consequences probably, and that you were moping to your family loss. What we can do is make the future better now, you know what would happen if others die in your hands. You're a hero, Daniel, a hero that means you given up so much. It's time that I save you now."

He meant every word of it. All I did was hugged him. He patted my head, but it felt nice.

"Vlad…no amount of therapy can help me. No one can." My head buried into his chest.

He lifted my chin, "Let me make you forget so you can sleep peacefully, Daniel." His hand on my face and smoothed down under my eye, "You may be right, no amount of therapy can help. However, I can help you since I know a few things that will make you sleep easier and no more nightmare to deal with. I can count on you that it will help with your problems."

When he said that, it felt like a miracle. Could he really help me out here? That would be amazing to get somewhat like of a cure. I sniffed and saw how he truly meant that.

"No more nightmares? Really, Vlad? No more seeing me killing people? Seeing _him_ again in my mind?" I wanted to be so sure.

Vlad was looking at me like a child waiting to be sure for an answer. Like a child that hoped for a real answer. Then again, I am a kid who went through so much. He smiled and nodded. My hands gripped onto his sweater vest.

"Then please, help me now. But no gauntlets, I will never go near that thing _ever_ again."

Vlad held me good, "The gauntlets doesn't exist. For starters, it will never exist because the time line changed. As for this person called, Dan, he won't be able to escape the thermos you trapped him into. It's physically impossible since it's meant to imprison ghosts. Skulker and the other ghosts cannot even use their powers much. The chances of becoming…a monster you preferred, is very low and slim."

When he said that, it felt worth it to hear. It's comforting to know that everything was going to be alright.

"…does that means we don't have to be archenemies anymore?" I held my breath before he could say anything.

He felt my hair by digging his fingers into them. I liked that, Sam never did that before with me, and I wondered if she would soon. I know I have before with her hair, but her hair wasn't exactly soft material.

"No, Daniel, we don't have to be enemies anymore. I prefer that we can get along and not have to physically fight."

Before I could say anything, he picked me up in his arms and groaned to the fact he was treating me like a little kid! Damn, does he ever quit this!

"Ugh! Vlad! I can walk on my own you know?"

He chuckled, "I know, but you looked tired and you need your sleep first. That it's a long way to get to the lab to get the things."

I blinked…my eyes rolled and couldn't believe him.

"Use your ghost powers, fruitloop. I can make it just fine if we fly there."

He shook his head, "No, Daniel. You have bags under your eyes, red shot in your eyes, and it's not normal to be like this."

He insisted to be stubborn more than I am, but I didn't care about my health problem. He was going to help me out eventually. I guess…what was his method to help anyway? He used his ghost power to take us down to the lab of his and I kind of felt dizzy. My head couldn't keep up and rested on his shoulder.

"Ugh…" I moaned due to the fact headache visited me.

He chuckled, "Poor Daniel, I feel sorry for you."

I poked his chest, "You're flying to fast!"

"I am going at a normal walking pace." He shook his head, "You have a headache now, don't you, little badger?"

I kept my mouth shut, but he knew me well enough. It took a while to get to the lab and I guess I sort of passed out along the way. Great…he must think I'm weak in some sort of way. I have to be stronger, braver, and show him that I don't let the nightmare gets to me. Maybe he's trying to be a hero for me now. Was he my hero now? I wasn't too sure about it, but I'd have to trust him somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys planning to kill me now? *gulps* Please, don't kill me! D: <strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for a shorter this time, can't think of anything more to write. However, expect more in the next chapter! *wink, wink***

* * *

><p>What the hell? I have never seen a lab like this before, nope…I never have. It was like a mixed in studying room and a living room. He placed me on the couch and walked over to the counter that has many plants. He was picking up some sort of stones and I was familiar with some.<p>

He grabbed a container that filled up with blue glowing goo. He mixed something in, but I wasn't too sure what was really going on. Was I going to eat or drink the stuff? Now, I'm a bit nervous on this and he needed my trust, though. I just stayed on the couch and waited to see might really happened.

Once he finished stirring, he placed it on a small tray with the rest of the stones and joined me on the couch. I stared at the plate and recognized most of the gemstones or the stones. But, the container filled with glowing things.

"Uh? Am I eating that or something?" I pointed at them.

He chuckled, "No, Daniel. You're not eating or drinking them. You'll be surprised to learn about a new technique I learned a few years ago. Now, tell me are you familiar with all the stones here?" He gestured to about several of them.

I nodded.

"Then, tell me what you know."

I sighed and pointed at each one I named, "Rose quartz, Amethyst, Moss Agate, Rhodenite, and Jasper."

Vlad nodded, "Correct, but do you know what each can really do?"

I blinked, "What?" I scratched my head, "Vlad, they're Earth's beauty stone and unique in their own creation. What's the big deal about them?"

Vlad sighed, "Unfortunately, when I learned about the stones. I was skeptical about it and what it can do in its power."

My head bounced back, "Wait…the stones have powers? Just like the Reality Gauntlets and the gemstones?" I gulped.

Vlad totally did not expect me to say that, "How do you know about the Reality Gauntlets?" His eyes narrowed down at me.

I chuckled out of totally awkward situation, "Uh…one human enemy used that on me, my team and I had to get rid of them, and let's just say that experience along was enough to have the world know my secret for the first time. My family and the others' family got kidnap by my enemy and he wanted his gemstones back. So, we traveled to three places and observed its power. It only works when they are placed on the gauntlets at one at a time. Then, they work without it. Anyway, we saw how each work and let's just say I used it to erase everyone's memory about my ghost half and short moment of the world taken over by him. I destroyed it anyway so no one can ever use it again." I shrugged.

Vlad gawked at me and totally shocked about the fact the reality gauntlet was destroyed for good. Hell, I didn't want anyone to use it at all, but I didn't think there were other stones that actually work too.

"So…uh, other stones have powers too?" I thought distracting him off the subject would be better.

He nodded, "Um, yes, Daniel, but not much like the reality gemstones are. These here are much more helping our body's need and assistance at its own power."

I blinked, "Do they really work?"

He chuckled, "Like I said, I was skeptical about it. So, I tried to see if it really does as some say. I didn't get the result I wanted and did more research and studying on how it really works. Constantly mentioning about energy and I realized maybe it needed real energy to work." He grinned proudly, "I made this blue energy and it worked out well."

I beamed over to the container and realized they were energy, not ectoplasm. It's amazing to see something other than ectoplasm on this planet, but what unique they could truly be. I looked over to Vlad and wondered.

"So, how do you make it work, Vlad?"

He chuckled, "I supposed I can't really explain it other than what each stone can do." Vlad picked up the Rose quartz, "This one can help you with easing your fear." He started to dip it into the blue goo.

I saw the rose quartz absorbed some of the glowing power and he removed it out after five second of it. He placed it on a chain. Next, he picked up the Amethyst and I kept watching it.

"This can help you with sleeping problem and headache." He did the same, placed it into the blue goo thing and put it on the chain next to the first one.

"That sounds useful so far," I nodded, "So the blue stuff actives its power?"

"A little, but it can sense your need and do it for you without you telling it to do anything. Your body would connect since we are part of an energy core. They can click together and progress better than humans."

It made sense now. It wouldn't work too easily for others or something like that. I shrugged and focused on the next stone he picked up which was Moss Agate. While he dipped it into the blue stuff he carried on to its meaning.

"This will help you on emotional and mental priorities, which is what you will need." He put it on the chain and picked up Rhodenite, "This is a useful one, helps to protect you against incoming nightmares." He nodded and moved on to the final stone, Jasper, "It can help with healing, sleeping, and sometimes, protects you situation of danger."

He finally placed the last stone onto the chain and saw each of them was still glowing on its own. Vlad leaned near and placed it around my neck. My cheeks felt blood came up so much and wasn't too sure what was going to happen. M…maybe it's the first time I wore this kind of a necklace. Yeah, that's it. He hooked up the chain and gave me my space again.

"There. The stones will acknowledge your energy core and take action in a few." He hummed.

I blinked, "Wow, that's all? No medicine, meditation, eating, drinking, or phasing it into us?"

He shook his head, "Of course not, it's more natural and based on strong aura. You have noticed your aura, haven't you?"

My aura? I have an aura?

"What?" My eyes narrowed down, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Vlad nodded, "I had a feeling that might be the problem. I will explain more about it at our training tomorrow so you can understand. For now, you need your sleep." He started to pick me up already.

Damn, he's at it again! What's with him like this? Does he enjoy helping or doing something for me? Hell, he better quit it soon or he'll get some butt kicking from me! However, something clicked through me. My body calmed down, all of my muscles become so relaxed, and so out of everything. Okay…I can see the stones were working now and I was asleep this time.

"Sleep well, little badger, you'll need it." I last heard.

In a sense, I actually felt safe. My mind was finally at peace and a total stress free. I liked it a lot and felt like everything was fixed up inside of me. All of my emotions were settling into the right places, my mental mind guided to the right places where I should be, and nothing to worry about. The stones worked on its ability and I liked it. I accepted it naturally and tried to be open mind about it.

Now, Vlad would probably place me in the bedroom he showed me earlier. Hopefully, he can be someone to trust enough. He mentioned something about aura and I'm not exactly sure how it connected to my training for a week. Will I catch up fast enough? My body didn't want me to worry, so I settled into a deep sleep and I haven't been in a good sleep for a while now. The last time I slept so well was the time I became human again.

Dan was never in my thoughts or in my dreams. There was no blood, murdering, or worse. All there was being respected by the world, all the time I happily fighting against ghosts to save and protect people. Even the ghosts gave me respect and befriended me.

… … …

The boy was in his arms and took him into the special bedroom that originally designed for. Vlad placed him under the black cover and smiled down at him. He could see that he truly helped him out the most. He sat down next to the boy on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Daniel. Hopefully, you will see the other aura instead of my main aura I have towards you." He sighed.

Vlad removed the boy's shirt by intangible and he barely flinched. It was the fact that the stones were truly helping a hero sleep. Vlad saw the scar as he recalled the story.

"Did the alternative me tried to kill you, Daniel?" His fingers followed the scar lines, "I will heal that…you won't have to suffer ever again."

Vlad's fingers trailed back up and the heating power developed. He could sense the hero's core naturally since it was negative twenty degrees. He warmed up the scar with his hand, motioning it around, and the scar was still there.

Vlad didn't understand, he placed his hand on the scar, and waited for a bit. Nothing seems to work at all.

"Could it be that this scar permanent? I better hope not. It would be such ashamed for his strong body to already be weakened. I wished he told me this earlier, I could have removed it immediately." He said it to himself.

Fruitloop removed himself and went into the bathroom. He searched for medical importance and found some cream lotion. He gathered them and returned to the sleeping boy. He didn't understand why his scar didn't heal. It was much worse than the last battle against the Dark Pariah. He touched the scar once more and noticed something. When he followed it…it was actually in a code he created himself about a few years ago.

"The alternative Vlad wrote…mine?" He gasped, "…did he knew his feelings too?"

Vlad pulled apart and gulped to such evidence. It wasn't a normal scar, it was a marking scar. He knew well enough himself that he couldn't change it now. Danny wouldn't have known, he wouldn't understand yet, and let alone the scar writing he invented. It was marked from the under his chest abs down to the stomach. It was a saying that he belonged to him alone.

"No…I shouldn't. He's not single." Vlad told himself, "Sam would be upset if she knew…"

The thoughts alone about Sam really turned him off. His blood boiled to even see Danny with Sam as a couple. He knew how controlling Sam was, how demanding she wanted things, and how…mature she was. No…he couldn't do it, he knew the boy wouldn't forgive him such act, and held it inside of him. But, the mark on the boy wasn't normal. It just wasn't. He figured their age would show differences in their relationship. It would change between them. He knew well enough that Danny was his to begin with.

"She won't understand you forever…she's fooling herself to placed her feelings on you." His head shook, "…Perhaps I was afraid you'll stay away from me if I have taught you the basic sensing. You wouldn't come near me and probably be very confused too, my dear boy." Vlad whispered.

His fingers trailed down the marking scar and wondered why did the other Vlad do this? Could it be the work of the gauntlets? No…it should only affect ghos…

Vlad backed off the bed and gave space for himself to stunning realizing. They're half ghosts, of course! He felt stupid to think they were any different. Humans or not, they're affected in every way. His Fenton college friends or former friends invented things against ghosts and it often recognize off with Danny and Vlad. They would feel tortured by such devices or inventions. The Fenton adults didn't know any better, they didn't even know their half secret, and realized right under their nose.

"Daniel…when you're an adult, you'll be with me forever. No one will ever have to hurt you. No one can take you away from me. You won't ever have to feel alone." He patted the raven's hair and felt softness in the hair and very natural feel, "I can promise you all of that."

Vlad kissed his forehead and let the boy sleep under the cover. He walked out of the room, turned off the lights, and closed the door. He drifted to his bedroom and spent time alone to think about certain things. He wanted to make things right and make it flow well enough.

He knew how Danny felt towards him. It wasn't towards hatred…it was buried all by confusion and unaware. It was his fault for not mentioning about the common senses among the ghosts, but he decided he will help him now. They finally became the opposite of archenemies, but what were they truly at all? Vlad wanted to know, but he figured the hero will mention it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I hoped you don't mind shorter or something. X'D I have been thinking about this part lately (which you already read) and hoped you guys can learn that Alternative Vlad is still the same Vlad we have now, just a bit different in a sense.<strong>

**So, thoughts on the reviews please? Reviews are fun to read! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't worry! I didn't forget this story! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>With a full bursting energy feeling, it's hard to not want to wake up. I literally opened my eyes open and noticed it was really early in the morning! That hasn't happened to me before, but I liked the way I felt. It was good energy and could do anything. I sat up and noticed the bedroom was completely black. Then, it dawned on me and I chuckled.<p>

"Fruitloop, you had to put me in here?" I stretched and yawned my head off, "Well, better go find him! I'm starving!" I jumped off the bed.

Once I landed onto the ground, I glanced down and noticed my shirt wasn't on. That's odd…why wasn't I…?

I looked over at the desk and realized he had some cream stuff. Was he trying to heal my scar or something? Well, it was safe to say he didn't take my pants off or my boxer. I shrugged and grabbed my shirt to put on. It felt nice for more privacy.

I remembered something else and glanced down. I saw the bumps under my shirt. I pulled it out and realized it was the gemstones Vlad put on me to help me. I hummed and looked at those stones. Who knew they can create such power all along, Vlad should be able to make real business with his knowledge and discovering. No one was ever this close to make it possible and it'd help a lot of people's problem.

Well, I started to walk down to his bedroom and look out for fruitloop. I really couldn't wait to start training soon as possible! Hell, it might be fun to do today!

A cold and freezing mist escaped me and shivered down my spine instantly.

My body took on guard and looked around for any suspicious ghost.

"Come on out, ghost! I know you're here!" I eyed on the hallway as everywhere as I could.

The ghost floated down, he wasn't large or too small, but held a royalty clothes on him. My body loosen up and chuckled at the sight of this particular ghost.

"Can't you tell it's me, kid?" Dairy King can really ease some chuckling moments.

I shrugged, "Sorry, I haven't learned my senses for ghosts yet."

"That's gouda to know. Now, what's with this senses are you speaking of, yogurt?"

"The ones with sensing emotions, I can see it's a big deal and I haven't learned much about it myself."

Dairy King nodded, "Ah, the aura sensing."

I blinked, "Why is it called that way?"

"Why don't you cheesy know what aura is?"

My head shook, "Is it similar to what we call it, something about reading people's energy?"

"Yes, gouda job! It's what we ghosts can do just like humans can, only we rely on more with our energy and it helps in many of relationships."

I blinked, "…relationships? Dairy King, what do you mean?"

He nodded and looked at me expectedly about something. Wait, what was he doing? Staring at me or something?

"You're blind to love, hm, very interesting emotions. I remembered you had a shy love, adorable." He chortled.

…Love? What the hell was he talking about?

"…okay?" I had no clue, "So all I have to do is stare right at them and you get it automatically?" Then something hits me, "Wait, you can read humans too?"

He nodded, "Of course, don't ya know? Humans have energies too!"

Wow…maybe it made sense why Vlad was this way. He hasn't read humans, but he reads ghost naturally. I'm going to help him out that's for sure. I grinned.

"Cool, thanks, Dairy King."

He waved his wand, "I wish you luck to whoever it is."

I wanted to ask, but he started to float upward and out of sight. I chuckled at this silly ghost and I totally trust him here. I headed to Vlad's room and opened the door. Before I entered in, I saw the man snuggled up with the pillow and how worn out he was. He hasn't taken off his day clothes and I felt terrible for him. I walked up and sat down on the floor while watching him sleep. How did he do it? He always has everything going one thing to the next, always scheming, and training more probably, dealing with ghosts on his own, and got no one to influences him. He had to be the first hybrid and he went through this all alone.

Poor Vlad, I pitied him, but what could have I done? Skulker mentioned about negotiating with him to get training, but in a way, there's no way it would change. It's too late. The world knows my secret…again. There's no chances of erasing everyone's memory of Phantom's secret is really Fenton. I doubted Clockwork would let me, but Vlad has been stubborn about changing anything in his life. He can go back to being the mayor, claiming that he made Phantom helped saving us, and it would make him look good. I would have to change much to my life style or anything, just not having to worry about my secrets.

I've got one secret now. Okay, okay, I've got two, but the first one isn't near as important as Vlad was. Only Vlad knew my first secret and I guessed I enjoyed having secrets. Maybe being half ghost was more than being a hero, maybe I'm here for a reason, and I can't seem to figure it out other than I saved Earth. I have a girlfriend, no more hiding, Vlad's alive, no one died because of me, and Valerie is living her life the normal way. I've got everything…

My arms wrapped around my knees. Why do I feel so empty? What's missing inside of me? I should be happy!

Instead, I feel like beating myself up until I get myself some damn answer. It hurts to not figure out my complete desire. Then again, I'm only fifteen years old. So, why should I even worry about this stuff now? I shouldn't have to worry about it for another ten years at least, I think…I think.

Here am I, stalking Vlad's sleeping right in front of my nose. His hair was such a mess, but I liked it that way. I rarely seen it down and it makes him more masculine. From time to time, I'd try to get his hair down. I wanted to feel them, but it felt strange to do it.

No…I shouldn't. I don't want to wake him up suddenly because I want him to sleep comfortable at peace. He shouldn't have to worry every single thing with me. No, he shouldn't even have to do anything but sleep. Vlad looked really relaxed and not evil.

We're not archenemies anymore. My heart pounded for the joy to know we do no longer hate each other. So…what were we? Friends? Acknowledging each other? Uncle? Family? None of it seemed to fit the pieces and it was always strange.

How can the two of us figure out our status between the both of us?

Perhaps starting as friends would be good, but why do I get the feeling it's not enough for us? What kind of friends were we? Close friends? Best friends? Halfa Friends? Life savior friends? Nope, none of it seemed to answer it yet.

Why was this bothering me now?

I needed to shove it off and I got off my butt. I headed out of the bedroom and went to mine instead. I went into the bathroom and started to shower. Maybe refreshing up would be better idea and I did.

Boy…I was dead wrong. My mind haunted me from yesterday issues and what I have said to him.

_Because we're archenemies! Not friends, Vlad! That's something we'll never be!_

I said that to him. It ached my heart so badly. He only wanted to help me. Another thing came to mind…

_Why the hell do we fight, fruitloop?_

I had to say that. What kind of a person was I?

…_I still exist. You still turn into me…_

No! I wasn't a monster! I won't ever turn into him. I hugged myself while the hot water dripped down on me. Or whatever I was supposed to feel in the water. Vlad knows the story, he knows I refused to be him, and he claimed that he didn't even make the gauntlets. It couldn't be possible because that time line alone doesn't exist.

I thought about what Vlad said before he heard the story. How I wanted it all to be true, yet…how can I make it true?

_Daniel, you are never a monster. You're an angel to the world and helped most of the people in your home town._

Vlad said it in his own word and his way. Why does he believe it that way? Dairy King saw my aura, could it means Vlad can see my aura right now? Does that means I don't have a monster aura or what? I didn't really understand anything at all, but why did Vlad say that? It's so confusing.

He didn't know what he was saying, but he was right about one thing…Dan has made me do them. He controlled me to do all that bloody killing and it was hard to stomach anything. It was like Dan enjoyed hurting people like he lost his own humanity. Of course, I did asked the alternative Vlad to get rid of my half and the humanity. That he requested it so he could be normal. Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well.

There was something that bothered me. When the other Vlad went to get the gauntlets, I saw his journal and I opened it. I began to read it as I can remember clear enough…

_I never wanted the plans to go this way. The Fenton family, Jack, Jasmine, and Maddie, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Mr. Lancer has all gotten killed by the explosion. Daniel survived and now, he only has me. He didn't fight, his eyes were so lifeless, and filled up with so much unhappiness because he lost everyone he deeply loved. _

_I wish to comfort him, but he shielded me out so many times. I couldn't get him therapy, he refused every time, and I hated to see him so down. I tried to avoid bringing up death and remind him the good things. He keeps muttering about it was his fault and I tried to persuade him to believe it wasn't. _

_Daniel became so important to me now. I can't stomach it when he's such in the past. So, I have accomplished getting him feeling comfortable around me. He felt safer now, but I have to avoid anything that reminds him of anyone he loved even English class. _

_Oh, fudge! I messed up! I messed up! I shouldn't have come on so suddenly! It was way too soon and now, all of my plans of getting himself back to normal weren't working! _

_Alright, I exaggerated a bit last time. It seemed to me he liked it when I do it. He wanted me to talk more about it. So far, we're getting to the point of functioning better in life. He finally smiled. I was so glad…his smile is my favorite to see._

_Well, thankfully Dan hasn't found us. We had to move into an unknown location, but Daniel felt like we repeated history. I didn't clearly understand, but I went along. As long he felt safe with me, I saved him…almost. He's alive, but he needs serious help. Of course, he's asleep and he doesn't have to worry about anything right now._

…_our ghost powers still exist somehow. I can't explain it entirely, but it freaks Daniel out so much. I think it's because of our yesterday incident…now wasn't really the time to worry. I have to got to get Daniel to realize I'm here to help and help him through. _

_Okay! This is fudging annoying! Daniel refused me to get close to the little one for five hours! I helped him, that little one is my son too!_

Of course, I wanted to read more. The alternative Vlad came in and I had to cover up the journal quickly. I had to forget and focus on getting back to home. It was crazy, I didn't understand much in Vlad's writing or his journal. It's something new, unusual, and there's that part with the other Vlad.

When he used the gauntlets, he wanted to kill me for some reasons. Why? Why did he want that? And was that last thing I read was a joke? How could Vlad even have a son? What incident? Why was my smile so much his favorite? What did he come on with? None of it made any sense. He wrote it in coding sort of a thing, like we're supposed to read his mind off the back?

I didn't tell Vlad about it. No…he'd think I just invaded his privacy, but that's the other Vlad. Why should I even worried?

Before I was able to get back home in my own time, the other Vlad really took his time going through. I glanced down and felt the scar. Why did it take him so long? I knew where it was and I couldn't reach it. I told him where specifically. Was it on purpose to leave a reminder or something?

My head shook, I should really stop thinking about this stuff, and move on. So, I hopped out of the shower and dry up. I realized I needed clean clothes and there was a door already connected to the closet. So, I used that and went to get some fresh clothes. Maybe Vlad might like it when I'm wearing something more…professional. Yeah, that will make his day!

I found a skinny jean that looks comfortable, then, I put on a white t-shirt. Next, I put on a sweater vest that looked comfortable enough. I had to put on some dance shoes or whatever they are. I fixed up my hair like I always do and headed over to Vlad's room.

Hm, he's still sleeping and it's only seven-thirty in the morning. It's nice to know he doesn't wake up earlier than that. Maybe it's because he doesn't have a job to go to anymore. He got me to deal with and that's all. I sat down and watched him sleep comfortably.

He moaned, his eyes fluttered, and saw me in front of him. His closest hand snatched my t-shirt collar and the other hand appeared his pink beaming ecto energy. His eyes were filled up with red and I was shocked.

"Vl-vlad?" I was worried.

Somehow, he slammed me to the wall and my hands on his grips.

His growling was loud. Nothing felt right, he meant his anger towards me, and my eyes shielded up. I whimpered and let him do what he wanted to do. It hurts so badly to see we're archenemies again.

"Oh, Daniel…" His voice was soft.

He lets go of me and I fell to sit down. I wasn't sure if I should look or not. I shouldn't have been so damn stupid. What the hell was I thinking? Of course, we're archenemies.

"You-you should have just said so. We-we're meant to be archenemies." I wanted to cry.

I felt his gentleness on my cheeks and my head jerked away. He moved his hands away shortly, then resumed to his touching my face, and heard him sighed.

"Daniel, I had a nightmare. I thought I was dealing some…cruel person and that he was trying to hurt you. I was only mad in my dream, please…forgive me, Daniel." He whispered.

I felt like crying, how could I trust him? How can I even believe him at all? What he just did has scared me too much. Those red eyes filled with much hatred at me and all for me. My head shook, wished it was true to what he has said, and how unfair he did that.

"N-no, I saw you how you did that to me, Vlad…it was meant to be this way." I wanted to cry so badly and just fly off.

Vlad cradled me into his arms, patted my head, and hushed me a few times. He hasn't hurt me physically, but emotionally.

"I'm sorry, but I do not want us as enemies, Daniel. I prefer us as friends. Please…you must believe me that I had a nightmare. I woke up thinking it was still a dream."

He was sitting on his legs and I naturally got on top of his legs. He gave me a security sense of feeling; his hands rubbed my back, and felt scared like I messed up. What happened? I buried my head into his chest and wept endlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't I sadistic? (If I'm thinking the right word...and I know Vlad would totally kill me if I don't know the right words)<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts on this?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you guys weren't waiting too long. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Vlad's hands soothed through my back and my head. He cradled me while I'm curled on his lap. I didn't even dare to look at his face. How could I? He wanted me as an archenemy and nothing less. He tried to say it was all a nightmare.<p>

Should I even believe him?

I gasped and choked on my tears, trying to understand what just happened here, and felt utterly confused.

"Sshh, please…it wasn't meant for you. You must believe me, Daniel…I have never done that to you."

My head kept getting buried into his chest, trying to ignore everything he's been saying, and couldn't really control myself.

"…how-how can you change when you still hate me?" I whimpered and cried unwillingly.

He chuckled, "Oh, Daniel. I don't hate you, I never have."

I glanced up at him and wondered what he truly meant. The thoughts about those journals bothered me greatly…it sounded so strange, but I doubted Vlad would ever understand what he hasn't written. I wanted to know more about that journal. I should have taken it, but that would be stealing. Heroes don't steal things…not even from their archenemies. Okay, maybe to prevent the evil doing to happen and then I would consider taking it back to where it belongs or its owner.

"Why-why did your eyes show it? All the hatefulness you have against me, Vlad?" I mumbled.

Vlad sighed, "Daniel, do you remember about the aura?"

I froze and slowly stopped crying, "…yes, but I don't get it."

Vlad sighed, "Aura is our energy and we have them just like everyone else, ghosts and humans. We may have energies, but different kind that relates to our personalities and feelings."

I pulled away and my hands tried to hold onto his sweater vest, "So, how come the rest of the humans know about our energy inside of us?"

Vlad chuckled, "I supposed people are putting it into science, but they forget part of their faith in religion. Often, they say our spirit is full of energy and the eyes can easily see them. For a beginner ghost, they'd commonly see white or clear aura, depending on their views."

I blinked. Of course, I have noticed some sort of color glowing on our body without any needs of effort. So, they actually meant something? That's new?

"…how do you start it?"

Vlad hummed, "I stared out by basic is meditation."

I wiped off the wet tears and finally drying up. I sniffed and felt kind of bored by the idea of meditation.

"You're kidding, right?"

He chuckled, "I had a feeling you're not fanatic about meditating." He nodded, "However, it helps to increase your energy awareness. What I did was stared off wrong, but since we're on time limited due to Skulker. We will have to spend the entire day on meditating throughout the day. This way, it can heighten up for the second day."

"That means we're going to end up falling asleep."

"Not necessarily, we will do all sorts of mediating and that will be useful as well. You see, we have eight Charkas, but humans have seven Charkas."

My head shifted sideway and wondered about the Charka. All of it seemed to be new for me and I never even thought about it before. So, would this help the Aura sensing? My hands fiddled around his sweater vest and its pattern. They were fascinating details, almost how the royal people in England would wear. It gives them higher status role, I guess, but it attracts the people they're into. It's light blue engaging on darker blue for its pattern.

"So…why do we have an extra Charka?"

"This is more for ghosts, the others are relating to humans to maintain balance in life. It helps to know where we stand." His hands covered mine gently.

"Oh."

Somehow, my eyes looked up and saw Vlad's eyes. His pale blue eyes looked so much amazing in them and how drawn I was to them. Our forehead closed more than usual and there was this feeling I couldn't seem to shake it off.

The echoing thoughts about aura…

_You're blind to love, hm, very interesting emotions. I remembered you had a shy love, adorable._

Blind love, shy love. I quickly jumped off of Vlad and got back on my feet. My hand rubbed the back of my neck out of awkwardness here. I mean, this was too strange for me to be all emotional here.

"Um, sorry about earlier."

Vlad sighed and stood up, "It's alright. Anyway, as I was saying, Charka helps to balance yourself and tune in to what you see." His finger touched my forehead, "This center is the third eye, where commonly to look at to make visible aura. However, since we are much more of ghost similarity, we have the fourth eyes." He drew his finger up on my forehead, "That's the ghost's fourth eyes."

I nodded, "Okay, so that's where I should concentrate?"

Vlad sets his finger down, "Each aura reader will find their comfortable reading location on the person, but I would strongly recommended reading the third and fourth eyes."

I nodded, "Okay, then what?"

"You typically relaxed your eyes, not blink at all or move, and just stare until you see something appear. You will see the color, once you do. You breathe it in and sense its emotion or personality wise. You just know without needing to break down the color meaning."

"All that?"

"Pretty much, the more you use it, the easier it becomes."

I crossed my arms and sighed, "Sounds easy enough. But, can we have breakfast first? I'm starving!"

Vlad chuckled and agreed. We walked or rather floated downstairs and phased through bunch of floors to get to the kitchen. Of course, Chef De Lora was happy today and pleased to be serving her breakfast meal already. She placed out omelet mixed in some vegetables minus the tomatoes and bagels with melted butter on them. Damn, they look pretty tasty and fancy too! She prepared orange juice as well. Vlad began to eat his food like he's normally does in his routine and I joined along.

It was oddly quiet. There wasn't much to say or do other than eating breakfast. I thought about what Vlad said earlier and I tried to do it on Chef De Lora without being so obvious. I stared at her 'fourth eyes' Vlad has claimed earlier. I waited…waited…and didn't really get it. Nothing was really there. I gave up and focused on eating my food again.

"Dan-"

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNG! Riiiiiinngg! Riiiinngg!

I blinked and hurried up to get my phone. I noticed who was calling and smiled at the call. I answered.

"How's my Sam?" I chuckled.

"Oh, you know, typical as usual. I'm worried about you, Danny."

My eyes rolled whenever she say that, "I'm fine, Sam. I wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, you tend to do that a lot, Danny, and you know how people are itching out to find ridiculous things or something that is going to drive public angsts against you."

My eyes closed, "Sam, I'm nowhere near public and they can't follow me everywhere. Listen, I've got stuff to do and it's going to be a while."

"What stuff? You're not with Paulina, are you?"

I scoffed, "Sam, honestly! Paulina would brag that out by now and I don't even like her anymore."

Vlad watched my interesting conversation of a girlfriend who's easily jealous which I had no clue until the first day. Two weeks and a half we have been together, but we have known each other longer than that.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you lost interests in her a few months ago." Sam chuckled.

I brushed back my hair, "And my girlfriend doesn't even trust me, great."

"I-I do trust you, Danny! You do keep a lot of stuff away from me and I should be helping you."

Great, it was 'you don't even trust me telling me about anything' argument. Vlad observed my expression or my aura possibly, whatever. It was too unusual to do around him, even if it's just Sam. He already knew her, but they really don't know much between each other than to the fact they were just rich rival. Well, not anymore that was me now. She doesn't even have a clue about it.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I'm just not ready to talk about it and it's too personal. No one is ever to hear this stuff."

"It's been five months, Danny. How much longer do you really need?"

My eyes snapped shut and trying to forget the ugly scene, "Sam, shut up would you? I'm tired of this and I-I…" My head shook.

I felt warm hand behind my back, being soothed around, and helped me out on my breathing. My eyes opened and saw Vlad snapped shut with the phone. He shook his head and totally disappointed.

"Daniel, it's obvious she hasn't learned that it was much worse than she imagined. Secondly, when you come across to this subject, you get all emotional. She shouldn't be making you go through that trauma stage."

I blinked and saw my phone in his hand. No one has ever done that before for me or realized it before. Vlad was the first to interrupt or call off my conversation. It didn't make any sense at all, why? All because he knew what happened to me and what I went through.

The phone wasn't ringing. Sam wasn't calling back and I wasn't too sure what to really say this time.

Vlad placed the phone on the table and resumed back to his breakfast. My hand touched the table, but several inches away from the phone, and wondered what to do with it. Somehow, I ended up playing it back and forth like I was totally bored. My mind emptied out completely like it evaporated to another world. It's so strange, it made me feel all so numbed down, and forgot everything had happened.

I stared at my food, barely half of my food eaten, and I'm still hungry. I stared at the food, when was my hand moving? I felt it was some nerving thing to continue eating.

"Daniel? Are you…alright?"

Deep inside of me, I was scared to answer that. There wasn't any movement going on with me, why wasn't I doing anything? I needed to do something, why wasn't I? My voice felt like it wasn't there, but it's there.

"Daniel, you're not responding. Say something at least." Vlad insisted.

I just couldn't say anything. It was like frozen up fear crawling deep inside me. My skin hardened, coating into ice layer, and the sensation was totally numbed. My heart wasn't racing, I should be panicking, and I can't. Wh-what's going on? Everything on my body refused to let me do anything at my command, even a simple word.

Vlad tried to touch my shoulder, but he didn't. It was like some force shield prevented us to do anything involve sensational touching. The phone and my omelet were the only things I could truly see.

Sam wasn't calling back. Why wasn't she? What kind of a girl was she?

My hands curled up. She wasn't trying, that's why! I snatched the phone and called her back. Vlad stunned back and witnessed my sudden action. I pressed down the familiar number and waited to get a hold of her. I growled, there's no way Sam would just drop it and move on.

There wasn't an answer and I gawked at my phone. I threw it at the wall and marched off to elsewhere. My head shook, she didn't even answer the damn phone, and all she could have done was call back!

It didn't make sense. Why was she avoiding me now? Did she truly believe I was cheating on her or something? Hell no, I never have! She always gets mad at me for no reasons or her jealous gets too much in the way.

"Daniel! What is going on!" Vlad was already panicking.

I gritted my teeth, "She…ugh! You got a training room or something I can fight against?"

I kept pacing to room to room. Vlad wasn't quick enough, but I kept searching for something useful to take my anger out on. All those rooms were pointless, constant collections of something, and study rooms. What's with so many study rooms? Who needs that many?

Something made me stopped. No, arms around me from behind me and my head shook. I was trying to get out of the grips of his and fought.

"LET ME GO!" I snapped.

He wouldn't, somehow we went down through the floor, and I had no clue what he was up to. Vlad hasn't let go off me and felt totally strange. Less than a minute, we were in a total new room and he finally let me go. I noticed it was totally white in this room and completely emptied. It-it was the room I have been wondering what it was.

Vlad wanted me to figure it out, I gulped, and looked over at him.

"Wh-what is this, Vlad?"

He sighed, "Training room. You asked, so do what you wanted to do."

It was perfect. I started blasting and went ghost. I whipped my ecto blast everywhere, putting my frustration, and didn't bothered to think once.

"Sam nagged me to do better!" My voice sarcastically said, "She's the one who caused me to die!"

"Activate level one." Vlad announced.

Something came into the room and started attacking me. I blasted it whenever I saw it in my sight.

"She's always yelling at me. I'm always do the good thing, she's constantly telling me what to do!" My ecto blast made the first destruction of his robot, "She acts in control of everything I do! For once, I'd like to speak for myself!"

Both of my hands pushed back the second robot way to the corner. My breathing took a while to catch up, but it was insane. Why didn't Sam even try?

"Does she ever think about how I feel?" I felt like yanking my hair, "I-I don't even feel anything anymore in our kiss. I thought I felt something, but it's gone."

I destroyed a couple of more robots.

**Level one is complete.**

"…what? That's not even enough!" I blasted again at the destroyed robots.

Vlad sighed, "Activate level two." He commanded it.

The room bought out extra weapons and robots to attack me with. I blasted it with some ice power, then destroyed it into millions of pieces, and more.

"Sam claimed her parents hate my influence. Hell! I'm not a Goth! She's the one who got me into detention if it meant breaking the rules. She got me dragged in! For once, I think her parents are good parents! They don't hate me, they just don't like it when I encourage Sam to do the things she wants to do." I let out a good small ghostly wail at five weapons.

They dented up and exploded loudly. I huffed and somehow, I blasted a robot that was going to attack me from behind.

"She had everything her way by money. She was the one that caused the first ghost to go crazy. My life changed too fast and it was her fault that ghost was upset with lunch menu changed! The argument she decided to go against our own friend, Tucker!" I growled.

Somehow, I'm against the wall on my back and attacked all the weapon with ghostly wail with a twist of Cryokinesis. It snowed the whole place, but the whiteness was harder to see dude to the room. Everything was destroyed that came out to attack me.

**Level two is complete.**

I fell onto my knees and my hands.

"…she isn't even my type." I muttered.

I could feel the icy snow, but it didn't do anything to me. It hurts me inside of me, how the fact that everyone expected us to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts?<strong>

**Next chapter, at least by Saturday hopefully. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I think this one is waaaaayyy too moody or emotional. What do you think? Well, onward to the story! :'D**

* * *

><p>All because of her simple crush on me. She didn't even want me to date anyone but her. I never told her who I was with until she either saw or heard.<p>

In my mind, something was going on. I couldn't really shake it off.

"Vlad…" I mumbled.

He walked up, "Yes, Daniel?" He bent down and supported me.

"…why am I never happy with Sam?"

Vlad didn't say anything. He helped me up and simply hugged me. I blinked…

"Vlad?" I felt shaky.

He hugged me tightly this time. I didn't understand anything, but something felt good.

"…Vlad?" I gulped.

"Daniel, I think mediation would be a good thing to start now."

I blinked and nodded. There wasn't any need for words to explain it. All of my feelings vanished into thin air. He pulled apart, but I hated it that. He took some space between us and he made do some sort of stretching and breathing exercise. I guess it wasn't too bad and somehow, I was more focused on my breathing and forgetting everything. My mind lost on its own and thoughts I'd never saw or think about.

Vlad went out instructing the basic, but felt much calmer. We mediated in and out, pushing everything out, and welcome the healthier energy. It wasn't like sleeping; it was like creating a better field everything surrounding me. Vlad have put a lot of effort to make sure I wasn't disconnected or anything.

I nearly forgot about the times until I became conscious about it and restart everything. Vlad was right next to me and I didn't even care who was with me. It's nice to have companying for once. No more that high school drama or fans chasing after me. It's a perfect change of pace and I liked it. I should have done this long time ago!

Jazz tried when we were younger, she thought I was really going off the walls, and man, I hated doing it with her. Now, I kind of wished she stuck it out for me and I might have better benefit of doing this stuff earlier. I even noticed I can feel everything around me and totally aware of everyone in this very house. I could see that's how Vlad was able to know I fell off my bed.

For once, there's no single moment for the need to rush. No more fighting ghosts. No school or tutoring to worry about. It felt right.

"Daniel?"

My eyes opened and saw Vlad stood up. I nodded and waited.

"Yeah?" I blinked.

"Are you ready to begin the next step of the training?"

I gasped happily and jumped up to join along with him.

"Finally! Three days of meditation is totally worth the waits!" I chuckled.

Vlad smiled, "Excellent. Your eyes should be able to do good reading and concentration." He walked up to something closer to the wall, "Activate ARD-1 Please, Level 1."

I noticed how Vlad organized everything to his commanding the room. I saw red circle that's cut in half with a small space in a horizontal way. Next to it has a tiny black dot and the last circle on the right would be light teal, almost like the red only vertical way. I blinked and wondered what Vlad could be doing.

He gestured to the pictures on the wall and grinned.

"Here, you will train your eyes to remain focus on the black dot only. Just observe and stare without blinking or moving your eyes. Do you think you can handle that, Daniel?"

I blinked, "I guess so."

I stared at the black dot, but the other two circles distracted me so much. I wanted to focus on them instead. No. The black dot only. I kept staring at and noticed the teal one almost disappeared. I jerked back.

"Whoa!" I looked at the teal circle.

Vlad chuckled, "What did you notice?"

"The teal disappeared and all of a sudden it came back!"

Vlad nodded, "It means your brain and your eyes are concentrating so much, you'd disappear them only from your mind. Continue that for another five minutes, keep repeating. I'll be back with a few drinks. If anything else changes, let me know."

I nodded, "Okay and totally can do that." I grinned.

He smiled back, "Alright."

Vlad left the room. I placed my eyes back on the black dot and wondered more. Sometimes, it's hard to focus on just one thing. I was always used to look at everything. I noticed how the teal would create some waves around the red. They became together and that was awesome. Once I got distracted, I went back to focus on the dot again and used to the breathing exercise. I did it over and over and noticed that the teal helped to disappear the red. It was just the black dot alone and I jerked back after seeing that happening.

"Is something the matter, Daniel?" His voice sounded like the other side of the room.

I turned around, "Both of the circles disappeared. Just leaving the black one alone."

Vlad hummed in interests, "You're coming along faster than I expected. Now, just continue it again and wait to see the final step."

I nodded and did what he asked me. It felt like forever, but I used the meditation skills to settle down sometime. Whatever could happen, I had no clue what to expect and staring at one spot took several focus. The first step of the teal hovering the red, the teal disappeared, the red disappeared, and left the black one alone. Later, it turned transparent and the spot was totally white. I waited, hoped it may change, and glowed darker each time. That's when I knew I was on it too long.

My eyes blinked and pulled away to look at Vlad. However, I noticed strange glows around Vlad. He had some pale blue, sky blue, lavender, silver grey, black, and charcoal grey glow waves around him. There was so many of them, but I was able to see them. Was it normal to see it like this way? Did I push my limits? I wasn't sure. I figured ignoring it for now would be better.

"The black dot disappeared too."

Vlad nodded, "Good. For now, let's take a break," He lifted up a cup of tea.

I placed my hand around the cup, "Thanks." I was still seeing his aura?

"Activate CZ-2, please." Vlad commanded.

The room did something, I looked over and spotted a long couch with two table on the size. The rest of the room remained the same and Vlad walked over to the couch to sit down on. I shrugged and joined him. Although, it's so unusual to see him in these sorts of colors. How do I know what he's really feeling? Even the blues were their own unique and I had to figure it out on my own somehow.

I took a sip, "I think I'm going to break up with Sam."

Vlad sighed, "Are you sure?"

I shrugged, "Vlad…" I could see his glowing aura moving around and colors tend to change, "I feel like, I don't know. We're not meant to be, like there's someone else that belongs to me, you know?"

He nodded, "I had those similar feelings before."

I wanted to say something about his aura and ask what each meant. But, I can't ruin a starter conversation. It's practically rude.

"You have?"

He nodded, "Yes, but it's not important anymore."

I finished sipping a drink, "Oh…your parents?"

"Yes." He whispered.

I bit my lips, "…I was rude earlier, you were telling me your personal side of the story. You said something about it was more than just a car accident?"

Vlad slowly took a sip of his cup, he really took it in so much, and noticed how shook up about his past. I sighed.

"You don't have to tell me. It just gives me an understanding that you can relate." I took a good sip.

He sighed, "…I almost murdered three men and two women for causing such ugly death. When I found out that it wasn't really an ordinary car accident. You see, my parents pulled over for a short time to get some snacks. Those people…they were workers at the gas station. My parents were the only ones left at that place and dragged into the basement of that place. They have done…raped, strange experiments, and took a video camera of everything they did. They took my parents back into the car and made sure they were severely drunk. They placed the car in front of the train station and the train hits the car. The train did, but they were dying for two hours. That's when I received a phone call from that hospital during the middle of the night. I woke up my sister, Victoria, and I drove us on the way. I wasn't stopping until we made it to the hospital. We were too late to say our goodbyes, too late to save them, and Victoria avoided me for the entire week. I watched the entire video…I flipped the table, on the verge to kill these mentally sick people, and revenge for my parents. Victoria became a whole new person and got me calmed otherwise the court would separate us, I wouldn't be able to raise her for the next three years." He sighed, "We only had each other now. We never had spoken of our parents ever again. We're the last generations of the Masters family."

Vlad took sipped of his cup, not really stopping, and definitely drowned in the past. I set my cut down and hugged him like he has been doing for me. Vlad stopped drinking and set his cup down. His arms around me to do the same.

"So that's what you don't express other emotions?"

"…for my sister, yes. Now, I don't want people to think of me any different."

"When can I meet your sister, Vlad?"

He chuckled, "Someday you will. For now, let's focus on what we're supposed to do."

I pulled away and noticed Vlad's aura changed into a couple of types of pink. Could it be for his sister or something? I mentally shrugged and decided to ignore that for now. My stomach growled loudly and I glanced down at a guilty sign.

"Hehe, I think we should eat, Vlad."

He agreed, "Of course. We haven't eaten in eight hours."

I chuckled, "Wow. When meditating, you really don't pay attention about anything!"

"That's good, it means you're focusing on yourself more."

Vlad got up and I followed anyway. We walked out of the training room and went upstairs to be into the kitchen. Chef De Lora was glowing in a certain yellow tone and I wondered what they meant to be. She glanced up and saw us both.

"Oh, I see you are one of us now, Master Daniel." She announced.

"What do you mean, Chef De Lora?" Vlad peered in.

She nodded once, "He's level one and a half. He's able to read my aura now, but he can't understand the meaning of them yet. Am I correct, Master Daniel?"

I blinked, "Uh, yes. I can see your…yellow aura."

She nodded, "Good so far when you have Master Plasmius training you."

I chuckled, "I believe so."

"Hm, so meditation does help you more. Skulker will be satisfied by the end of full one week."

I nodded, "Yup."

Chef De Lora placed her cooked meal down and we joined up on the table to see what she had made us. I noticed she made some specialty pizza with some pepper, onion, and different type of white cheese. It was interesting and began to help myself for something to fill up my stomach.

"Delicious, Chef De Lora. I like this kind of pizza." I nodded.

She grinned, "Thank you, Master Daniel."

Although, Vlad refused to let anything change in this place. I didn't want to take away something he's so used to. The way we were today hasn't changed any difference between us. We liked to get along, communicate, and become more understanding to each other. No one was interfering our time, no interruptions, and lastly, no one really has figured out my little secrets between Vlad and my past.

"Oh, Master Daniel. Your phone has been ringing off the third time today. Could you answer the stupid device?" She sounded a bit annoyed, but her yellow was still there.

I shrugged and hopped off my seat. I remembered three days ago I threw the phone in this room and how upset I was. Of course, I wouldn't know who called me today. I picked up the phone and noticed a little dent in it. Oh well, my faults anyway. I checked back missed calls and noticed twice with Sam and then, Jazz. I joined back up with Vlad at the table and wondered.

"…I wondered what they want."

Vlad smiled at least, "They're concern about you, I'm sure."

I shrugged, "I'm fine dealing with ghosts and stuff."

"Paparazzi?"

"I just go invisible and intangible. They can't come after me if they can't see or feel."

He nodded, "True. Humans are very fascinating with their limited life style."

I blinked, "You make it sound like we're not them."

Vlad chuckled, but I never really understood about that part. Of course, we're half humans and we're still apart of them. We've been human since we were born. My parents already placed a restraining order against the Guys in White. They were danger warning to my life, but I'm glad they're aware that I refused to participate to be a lab rat from those guys. My parents were more of questions, but they care and love me like Jazz now. I finally got a place to feel a sense of belonging.

"No, Daniel. It's just my ghost's perspective. Of course, we are them. We're also ghosts as well. We need to be able to take in ghosts' side to understand the way we do things around here. Correct, Chef De Lora?" He looked over to her.

She nodded, "Yes and like he says, you humans do the same for ghosts like us. We're all fascinating in one way or a million of ways. You can try to study me or find me fascinated by my cooking obsession."

I blinked, I guess that would be interesting to think about it, and how we're all fascinated by something at least. I chuckled along and felt good.

"I guess so." I stared at my phone…which I needed to buy a new one.

Vlad sighed, "Call them, now, Daniel. They will be a distraction if you don't call them until tomorrow."

I nodded, "Alright."

I pressed the numbers and felt very nervous for a bit. A few ringing tone going off and the third ring cut off.

"Hello? Danny?" I heard a worried in her voice.

"I'm here, Sam." I bit my lips.

"Oh, Danny. I was worried after four days ago. I-I hope I didn't mean to make you upset and I forget that we all have our own secrets."

I sighed. I was more concern, but there had to be a way to make it seem alright.

"…Sorry, I was kind of busy and something made me realize I can't even handle it right now, Sam."

"Danny, if it's about your jerky evil self, I'm not going to make you ask. Jazz said something that you may tell me when you're comfortable. So, I'm going to forget that."

I bit my lips, "…it's not that, Sam. You guys always called me clueless up until the last time we went to Nasty burger and all. And everyone used to call us lovebird so much. Well, I feel it's so expected of us, Sam and I'm not exactly comfortable about that."

"D-danny, what are you saying?"

I gulped, "You didn't even try to call me back since my phone accidently hung up. Why is it that I do all the work? I just don't…" I took a deep breath and a little afraid to this part, "…think we should stay together anymore, Sam."

"What?" Her voice snapped, "I had a crush on you since second grade! You tell me I don't try enough by a simple call back?" Her voice was a bit harsh.

I growled, "What about my feelings, huh? Sam, I'm rather interested in having us as friends. Sure, you had a crush on me for a long time. Haven't you always thought of trying to go out with someone that will like you back faster than me? That takes less than six or eight years to figure it out?"

"All the other boys are not like who I look into! They don't have my taste and you're the only ones I want, Danny. Why are you trying to break us up now? We just went out for three weeks."

"And we already knew each other for years, Sam. I'm the type of person who wants full of surprises from another person that I had no clue about."

"Hey! I have tons of surprises about myself! Did you know when I was five years old, I used to steal-"

"-Steal your mother's jewelries and your father's cups to get them to start a fight or their attention? You told me that when we were like eight years old, Sam."

"…what about that in my closet I have this-"

"-underground safe? Plus, an entrance to a safe room?"

"How about why I decided to become a vegetarian-"

"Because you witnessed in person to all animals abused and how they're being turned into meat before you befriended me and Tucker."

Yeah, I kind of knew everything with Sam. I heard her gasped, she knew well enough that I recognize and absorbed everything about her.

"What about my reason to being a Goth-"

"You felt ignored by your parents or they pressured you so much about so much expectation of you. You're trying to tell your parents that you're your own person and they have to accept you for that."

"Dammit, so I have nothing really to keep myself interesting to you?"

"No. I'm sorry, Sam, but I think it would be better off you find someone that will loves you back more than I can. I'm not the right person."

"Wh-what? Let me change! If it's being gothic, I can change it into something more."

"Sam…be who you want to be. I don't want to change you. We're friends now."

"But-but!"

"Bye, Sam."

I hung up before she could make anything worse. There wasn't anything I could do. Our relationship was over and only lasted three weeks now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...was that intense at all? Just wondering...<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you! :'D**


	17. Chapter 17

**o.O I finally got to the scene I have been wanting to write, but I'm not gonna say much about this one. *whistling***

* * *

><p>Vlad heard it all, but it felt so hard to break up with a girl I have known for so long in my life.<p>

"We're only fifteen. Right, Vlad?" I grinned and struggled to keep that up.

He sighed, "Of course, Daniel. You know what they say, love is the strangest thing and you have to go through many relationships to find the perfect ones."

I nodded, "…I hope I find my perfect partner…"

I stared back the missed callers and remembered that my sister called. I began to call her and waited for her to pick up.

"Danny! I was wondering when you're going to call back! I was worried, I almost started packing to come after you!"

I blinked and stunned, "Uh, why?"

"Sam told me that you two were upset over the secret of yours and that I thought you might be back in traumatizing stage."

My eyes rolled, "I'm fine. I was busy at the time with my training and all. And hello by the way." I sighed.

"Ooh, hehe, hi Danny. Sorry if I didn't make it a normal greeting, a force of habit."

I nodded, "Yeah, everyone has to worry about me, huh?"

"Well, about two weeks ago wasn't pretty with finding out."

"Trust me, what you saw wasn't enough to match what you said. Is there any other reason why you called?"

"I wanted to see how the training coming along."

"Hm, getting there."

"…is Skulker in the room?"

Hell no.

"Nope."

"Who is it then?"

"I rather am forgetting about this subject." I couldn't let Vlad think I allowed my sister to know every detail of my life.

"Oh, okay. You are coming home by Sunday, right?"

I bit my lips, "Depends. However, I will definitely be ready to study for the entire week."

"Good, I already got all of your studying broken down to what you need to actually study for. You should be able to ace it perfectly."

"…you really think I'm going to pass it that well?"

"Yes, considering I figured out how your mind work and you should be able to pick it up naturally. I'm finishing up breaking down your math study too."

I gasped, "No way, if you seriously got me to pass the math exam that good. I would seriously take you out to flying for celebration."

"Oh, my gosh! Really? Oh, Danny! I will make sure you will ace it like my scores are!" She laughed in such joy.

I grinned, "I'm going to keep that promises anyway. Now, you get to break down those math studying prepared for me and I'll see you either Sunday or Monday."

"Hm, well, if you need anything, Danny. I'm always here to talk and I hope you talk to Sam soon. I hate to see her upset over a fight."

I held my breath, "We broke up, Jazz."

"What!" She yelped.

The phone got moved away from my ear after hearing that and I wasn't too sure why.

"Geesh," I placed the phone back in my ear, "You could have made me gone deaf with that." I sighed.

"D-da-danny, what happened? I thought you and Sam had it going."

"One, I chose to break up. It doesn't feel right for me, please understand that?"

"But…I was hoping to be Sam's sister in law someday, please tell me you'll be back with her?"

"Sorry, I don't date my friends. End of discussion."

"Is it because of the traumatizing and how she insisted that you both talk about it?"

"No."

"Then, what is it? I'm sure it's nothing."

"Oh, I'm sure I know what it is. I'm not attracted to her and she isn't my type."

"Oh, Danny, you'll find your spark again with Sam. I mean, three weeks relationship isn't going to cut it out easily."

"No, I meant it, Jazz. I am not attracted to Sam. I never have and she isn't my type. Sure, she's smart, someone I be myself around, and beautiful. However, there's more to it. So to be fair, I'm not interested in, Sam."

"Is it because you feel like you have her for a trophy just from saving the world?"

"…" I never thought of that before…however, no, "…Uh, that doesn't even sound like me to do that or even think of it that way."

"You'd never know, but seriously hope you get back with, Sam."

My eyes rolled, "Look, I'm gonna go because I haven't exactly eaten much other than breakfast like eight hours ago."

"Oh, go ahead. Next time, call me after you eat?"

"I definitely will try, but I can forget."

"Hm, as long you call, I'm always here."

"I know."

"I'm glad you called now, I was worried."

"Hm, yeah, I'm glad I did."

"Talk to you next time, Danny."

"You too."

We hung up and I plopped back onto my chair for some relaxing muscle on my body. It was hard to have a conversation with someone in the same room and he doesn't know much to say.

"Sounds like your sister doesn't like the break up with your former?"

I sighed, "I guess so. They've been bonding a lot since I went fishing trip with dad to Lake Eerie." My head shook, "It's creepy how they bond."

"Hm, well, eat up your dinner. We should get to bed early if we want to have an earlier dinner tomorrow."

I blinked, "Uh, sure. That's a good idea." I grinned.

Vlad and I continued on having breakfast, but something came to mind. Why was he insisting we have dinner earlier tomorrow? There wasn't a rush and we had about down to four days left. It was certain enough to tell I was in level one somewhere, I was able to read Chef De Lora and Vlad's aura pretty much. However, what did they even mean? What did Vlad mention to recognize and know the meaning?

_You will see the color, once you do. You breathe it in and sense its emotion or personality wise. You just know without needing to break down the color meaning._

Oh, yeah, that's how. I'd just have to save up more time and trouble for the both of us. We can do some hang out too or go straight to Skulker's place and prove it that I managed it fine now. Of course, the yellow looks good on the chef and the aura on Vlad weren't exactly like hers. He has too many. Does this mean he has serious problem or something? I better hope not! I'll do whatever it takes to make it more like…the chef's aura? Who knows, but it wouldn't be so great to see that every day, even the black ones especially.

We finished having our dinner and walked together. I never really cared about saying much or do anything with Vlad. It felt unusual. Was there something we could do other than this easy training? He won't do much lately, he won't go ghost, and he's only interested in talking that's a part of my life. Of course, he got me to count on and no one else to talk to. No one else knows he's still alive and I kind of felt bad.

Vlad nodded once and walked off to his bedroom. He seemed sad, but what could I really do?

My eyes blinked and smacked my face for being stupid here. I rushed into the bedroom and locked up the door…okay, that's just pointless. He could just phase through here without even needing to worry about it.

I spotted the computer and hopped on. I turned it on and hoping that Vlad haven't heard it. Wait…grrrr! I'm being ridiculous lately. My head shook and sighed.

"Get a grip, Fenton! I just have to remember he's at the end of the hallway, there's no way he can here this far." My eyes rolled.

The computer didn't waste much of my time to active and the internet was definitely available. I searched into aura reading and noticed it was normal to read on people. So did that means I can read everyone else's? I shrugged and decided to see if it has a say about colors and oh, shit…

I gulped. No.

"He-he can't be feeling that bad, could he?" I stared at the meaning for black, "…okay, maybe I should really make him happy. Just the question is how?"

I wasn't exactly the expert on the helping others by trying to make them happy. It was more of saving them from dangers like any hero does. I sighed and decided to check out the other colors' meaning. I had to learn more about the pale blue, sky blue, lavender, silver grey, and charcoal grey. I nodded and got into more reading about it.

Pale blue showed sensitively? Vlad's a sensitive guy? Oh…wow, I guessed some of my actions weren't bright as I thought. Maybe I should really talk to him and see it from his point of view.

The sky blue meant…sincere affection? What the hell does that supposed to mean? He needs hope or something? I scratched my head and shrugged it off.

I went onto lavender color and saw the fact he's…wait, what? Wasn't this supposed to be more a girl's feelings rather for him? I gulped and wasn't totally sure about affection and devotion part in this aura.

So, I hurried over to the next color silver grey and felt much better. It meant he's relaxed. Okay, that's good, better than nothing I can say.

Alright, one more color to find and it's the charcoal grey. Depression. What could he really be depressed about now? I mean, sure, he lost almost everything but his sister and me. Okay, maybe I should live his life and get him over with this problem.

Okay, so…the black, charcoal grey, and pale blue are the stronger problems. So, what should I do? Okay, I can make an obvious point that I don't know much about-

A cold breath of air slipped out of my mouth and I spun around to see who it was this time.

"Alright, come on out or I'm kicking your ass here!" My teeth gritted.

A joyous chuckle came into the room and saw the same ghost from earlier this week. I eased up and grinned. I noticed he had the same glow as the chef does, yellow. I remembered reading about cheerfulness.

"Oh, gouda you know? It's Diary King, Phantom yogurt!"

I laughed, "Sorry, I can't tell who it is coming into the room. I'm still not exactly finished with training."

Diary King nodded and noticed right off since it was more obvious like the chef pointed out.

"I see you're reading now, but your feelings haven't changed."

I blinked, "What?" My head shifted closer to my shoulder.

"Your love feelings, Phantom kid!"

I scratched my head, "How can I even have a love feeling if I'm not in a relationship?"

He chuckled, "Oh, don't you know?"

My head shook, "No, I don't know and is it because I'm still in love with Sam or something?"

"Who the cheese ham is Sam?"

I blinked, "She _was_ my girlfriend, but we broke up."

"Hm, it's not towards her." He nodded, "It's-"

I felt an arm wrapped around my chest, my mouth covered, and the smell of the hand was extremely familiar. I screamed, but it was too hard to fight back.

"You're coming with me, Daniel." The voice.

My eyes widen, no, this isn't the one I knew! I felt being dragged and something changed.

"Hey! Let go of yogurt!" He flew after me.

Something changed. Diary King wasn't there anymore. The entire place felt turned into a cave, the setting felt so different, and something tells me I'm not in Wisconsin anymore. I gulped and felt being put down on a deflated bed, but it was still a bed. I glanced up, a man who I have met no longer than two years ago, and longer beard too.

He was closing something up and turned around. I noticed his aura was easily pink and somewhat of charcoal grey aura around him. One thing for sure, this wasn't the Vlad Masters I knew. I gulped and stayed on the bed, I wasn't too sure what was going on, and best to stay put. He turned around.

"Comfortable?"

I blinked. Did he just asked me that? I nodded slowly and wasn't too sure what was going on.

"I rather was sorry about our last incident." He nodded, "I assumed you're fifteen years old, correct?"

"Yes…but, why did you drag me out like that? My future is still safe and not killed by Dan."

He chuckled, "I know, but this timeline still exist for us."

Somehow, I get the feeling he's twisted up much and never had much of fond of trusting this type of Vlad.

"Still exist? I thought Clockwork erased this one so no one would have to suffer…" My words broke down until I realized.

"What's wrong?"

My head shook, "N-nothing."

This Vlad chuckled, "There's nothing to be afraid. I can see you read aura now."

My head bounced up and felt startled. I thought he can't rea…no, this isn't the guy I knew personally.

"So?"

"Can't you read my aura and tell me what I'm feeling towards you?"

My head bounced back unexpectedly, "What? I'm not even finished! All I see is pink and some sort of grey color."

Vlad hummed and stroke his long beard, "Concentrate. I see yours and Diary King is right after all."

My stomach twisted off the wrong sense of direction. The-the journal he has written and I have read so little. The very last part I read, it was sickening, and my hand sprung up covering my mouth.

No.

My head shook. It had to be some sick joke, it got to be! My hand clenched onto my stomach shirt and he joined up on my bed. He placed his legs between me and I had no clue what he was doing.

"Wh-what are you doing, Vlad?"

His hand softly touched my cheek and stroke some more. His eyes were so emptied life, but much fiery passion. He moved up my chin and held it there.

"Don't move." His demand slashed across my heart and caused my heart to beat out of hands.

I wasn't too sure, but it wasn't going to be pleasing as I thought I wanted to be. He leaned in, still holding my chin, and placed his lips on mine.

My eyes widen and felt totally disturbed! He kept going on the kiss, but I don't even know much with this Vlad. No…I-I can't let this happen! I pushed him away and he fell off the bed to the ground. I gasped for air, trying to make some sense of it, and noticed he's completely pink glowing.

It clicked. However, this guy here wasn't the Vlad Masters in my time and they both have different aura glowing around them. I didn't see anything of pink with my Vlad.

"I'm…not yours. I'm no ones."

He chuckled, "Oh, I will make you make. I already left the scar on you, did I not?"

My skin felt colder, drawn away from blood, and definitely ripped away.

"Wh-what?"

He smirked, "Before you found me that day, your human-self did live. He lived until he was severely ill and passed away with our son."

My eyes widen and didn't want to hear any of that. It was too insane. My head shook.

"No. It's impossible to have a son!"

Vlad chuckled doomsday, "Unfortunately, we had a son. He gotten pregnant, but we accepted it. We named our son, Lionel and it was too late. I had to bury them, but after a long time. I saw you and wanted to revenge for my Daniel and my son. So instead, I let you change the future so I can still have you."

He stood up and I covered myself. I hugged my knees and hid my face behind my knees. The ecto shield came up and he couldn't get in.

"Daniel, you better let me in now. I know you have feelings for me, I know you do. Of course, why wouldn't you say anything about a second chance?" His words recalled.

"I meant the timeline to change! I don't have feelings for you! You're not the Vlad I'm dealing with!"

"Let me in, Daniel. I haven't been loved in seven years. I need to love you, please…little badger."

His voice ringed in my ears, no. Vlad wouldn't want to love or kiss a boy like me. He has no clue what I went throu-

No. He does. He knew what I went through, but there's nothing to change it. I have to find an escape to my time and my world. This wasn't the place I belonged to.

"Shut up! I'm not yours! I belong to Sam!"

"Tsk, tsk, you're lying, Daniel."

"…how is it that you're reading my aura and my Vlad can't?"

He hissed, "He isn't worthy to have you! He has no dignity or the guts to even confess!"

My head jerked up at him and growled, "SHUT UP! That's my Vlad and you leave him out of this!"

Ugh, I felt like arguing to the same Vlad, but no…I should nickname him so I wouldn't.

"He's not yours, I am, little badger."

My hands clenched my ears up to forget what he said to me.

"Shut up, Plasmius!"

"I haven't been Plasmius for ten years."

"Liar and shut up would you!"

"…you read my journal, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

"Hm, so you know."

I didn't even care to respond to that. For once, I was in damn trouble and needed to be rescued somehow. This Vlad here, has kidnapped me to his world and I don't even like this world. I didn't bother to look up and look at this Vlad.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, here's more secret revealing what the AU Vlad has written in his journal. You guys can wander your mind about that now.<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you! Just one question, how are you surviving my grammar?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay! Took a while, but better than nothing! Don't expect any new chapter until at least Wednesday or Thursday at least!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He's been pacing back and forth, waiting for my energy shield to go down, and I don't even care. I watched what he's been trying to do, but I have no clue how to handle this type of Vlad. He's like…thirty more years older than me! Ugh, sorry, not my type.<p>

"Daniel, you'll eventually have to put your guards down."

I growled, "No."

"You're still mine. You're never going back and only I would know how to get to that timeline."

I didn't bother. There's one thing I learned, Diary King witnessed my kidnapping and he's going to make sure that my Vlad knows what happened. He has to figure it out somehow. For once, I don't even like this Vlad.

So, I'm going to get rescued. He'll be here any moment, yup.

I stared at this creepy Plasmius and wondered what he's possibly capable of. One thing for sure, he can leave a permanent scar and I don't plan on having another.

"Daniel, would you just put your shield down! It's my bed too, you know?"

My eyes rolled, didn't even care anyway, and he's being a total jerk about it.

"You put me on here, it's your fault."

"You're going to make me sleep on the floor, aren't you?"

I agreed to hum for that and he was frustrated more than ever. He paced like crazy, but I bet he won't even last long.

"I don't get how you're having so much energy, Plasmius. You're fully human."

He chuckled, "Oh, I'm not entirely human, Daniel. I figured it out that you read my journal."

As enough of that crap, I couldn't care less. Sure, I made one damn mistake by calling him a liar. Plasmius never went through what my Vlad has gone through. Vlad lost by three times the amount of everything that meant dearly to him and he can't even face the public ever again.

"Why did you leave me with a long scar?"

He chuckled, "That low scum Vlad hasn't told you have he?"

I growled no one calls him that…then again; they are the same person, just different timeline perspective.

"Shut up! You have no idea what he has gone through!"

Vlad's intense glares at me, "What did you say? I have no idea what he went through? How about, what I have _gone_ through?"

"HE LOST EVERYTHING! WORSE THAN YOU HAVE YOU JERK ASS! He lost his money, his possession, his status rank, and let alone when the entire _planet_ hates him! Everyone knows he's half ghost! He only has me now! He only has his sister too, but he came after me you damn Plasmius!" I hissed so violently.

He finally backed off, stunned to see a whole another story to learn, and I refused to be touched from the likes of him. He really boiled me up so much and burned me up so much enough to fight against him. My glared at him never ends, determined to get back to where I belong, and his aura rarely changed.

"I don't get it. What does he have and I don't have? Are we not the same?" He whispered out of frustrated.

"You're still evil. He isn't anymore."

Even if my Vlad gave me that hatefulness in his eyes a few days ago, I knew well enough that he can't be evil. This…guy here, he still has it in his eyes. He smirked away.

"Fine, that can be easily rearrange. I'm done with the evilness thing, if that's what it is going to take to have you."

Every ounce of my fiber being has screamed at me that he was only tricking me. My energy shield remained the same and figured I can last up four days. He will have to fall asleep sooner or later, I will get the hell out of here, and be safe. I know the ghost portal nearby and there has to be a quicker way. I still have my ghost powers and I'm sure getting out of it would be best thing to do. Maybe Clockwork exists in this timeline too. He can send me to the right timeline, yeah, that's it! That's the plan this week…ugh, I know Skulker is totally going to be pissed off that I'm missing and going to be blaming much on my Vlad's responsibilities and promises.

"Good luck, you'll need it." I sarcastically told him that.

Oh, god, I hate _him_. I needed to be so far damn away from him and never let him do a single thing to me _again_. He won't kiss me like that again. I'm not the boy he knew and hell, I'm nothing like my other self, besides Dan.

He sat down in front of me and my shield, waiting for me to give him a chance, and never removed his eyes off of me. Ugh, it was so damn creepy to see this happening and enough than I ever expected to be. I figured if I'm waiting to be saved or escaping, I needed a better shield, and I knew just the one.

My hands started to move around, creating a very thick dome made of ice due to my power, and the creepy Vlad admired the power. It's like he has never seen it before-

Wait, my dark side never had a Cryokinesis core. So, there was never a time this Vlad to see this power. Well, thankfully, he doesn't know much about it.

While working on a good thick dome, I added some energy coating, and it helped to let me know I have extra support with the ice. It was the only way to sleep in comfort knowing he can't even touch me without getting through. He doesn't have much power other than flying I've noticed. He had some strength in him, but that's all I ever saw. He hasn't flickered red eyes, but that could be lowering down his anger.

"Wh-what is this?" His eyes on the white dome, not even touching it.

I scoffed, "What would you like to know?" I huffed.

His head shook at such an astonishing power, "Is this a newer kind of shield?"

My eyes rolled, "I'm not saying anything."

Vlad looked so eager enough to touch it, but I wasn't too worried. He can try to touch it, but he can't destroy it unless he has my Cryokinesis power too. It's like diamond can only be cut with a diamond, which goes the same for my Cryokinesis.

Right now, the chances are my guards can be put down a bit and relaxed from all the extra energy work. If I wanted to figure out what he's feeling and his personality, I have to concentrate on this. What did my Vlad say before to get a feel of it?

_You will see the color, once you do. You breathe it in and sense its emotion or personality wise. You just know without needing to break down the color meaning._

Of course, that's how! I stared at this Plasmius and breathed it in as I closed my eyes. Everything was rushed into me, it was so natural to recognize the familiar feeling. However, this creep here does true love feeling, but it's not for me. Oh, crap, so he was telling the truth. Okay, that made sense oh why he perfectly damn right kissed me! Ugh, no wondered…it made sense what he wrote in his journal.

"I'm never going to replace your Daniel, Plasmius. We're not the same either." My eyes finally opened.

He crossed his arms, "True, but it doesn't mean you're not the same person. Both of you are just…with and without ghost half."

My eyes rolled, not really believing much, "Yeah, but unfortunately, there's a huuuuuggge difference between the both of us." I huffed.

He hummed, "And what would that be?"

"I have no damn feelings for you."

Vlad chuckled and laughed his head off at what I just said. What the? That's not the normal way to respond! Seriously, he's been too much up in his head for too long that's for sure.

"Then, why did your aura say-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I clenched my ears, refused to hear what he has to say.

Oh, god, I hate him! I hate him! I hate him soooo much! My head shook, there's no way I was going to survive this! I needed to be saved, but when will my Vlad rescue me? Will he go after Clockwork's help? I know I told him about that ghost when I told him the entire story. Just when will I be saved?

"Oh, Daniel, come on. You can't possibly want to shield me out. Your heart belongs to me now." He was determined.

I growled, "Grrr, shut up! I am no damn mood to be in _any_ relationship right now. I just got out of one and I don't plan on hopping back into one for a long, long time!"

He blinked at me, "You were in a relationship recently, Daniel?"

I huffed, "Look, I belong to my own timeline. This timeline _shouldn't_ even exist!" I muttered how insane this was even at all.

Vlad nodded, but there wasn't much to do. He shouldn't be able break down this shield, not even a simple fire could destroy it. If I'm buying myself time for protection, sure hell the worth to wait. Would Diary King tell Vlad about the kidnap? I better hope so, I can't seem to think of anything else to do, and wait to figure out what to do.

I have no idea what this Vlad could be very capable of doing, but I wasn't willing to risk it. Not yet, not until I'm sure of it that he won't dare to suppressed my powers or something. I won't even damn trust this guy here, he's much worse than my usual fruitloop. His eyes filled with much determination and loving, but those eyes meant to be evil only. He really has no idea what it was like to lose _everything_ on the planet, not just by losing my family, the other me, and their son and alone forever in a cave. At least he has a place to go to, he has his equipment he needed, and be able to do whatever he wants.

My Vlad, he can only be invisible when everyone's around. He can't even face public, he can't hide in a simple place like a cave, and worse, he refused to transform into Plasmius. I didn't blame Vlad at all for regretting his secret to the world and I'd be on his side.

Him? No way, I don't give a damn. I don't care if he has falling in love with the "other me", I don't care if they were together, and had a son. I don't care if he lost them both; it was a horrible future for anyone to live through anyway.

To think about it, it would make sense why Dan never spoke of his human self and something must have happened. They probably barely escaped to that point and just survived as much as they could. What did the other me gone through? Why did he even fall in love with this creepy and evil Vlad here? What motivation was there for Vlad? Sure, a need to be loved and that sure hell didn't seemed to be fatherly/son sort of a thing at all.

Vlad still hasn't changed a routine, waiting for me to completely give up my guards, and fall in love with him? Hell no! I _hate_ him so badly enough, I'd attack him with everything I've got, and not even daring to trust him a single thing. This Cryokinesis dome with coating of ecto energy was perfect to protect me.

"Eventually, you will be hungry and give in, Daniel."

I scoffed, "I can go without food for two weeks, Plasmius, but I will be gone before that."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid you will never return to your timeline, I left that scar on you to mark you as mine alone. I want you back so badly, I forced myself to create a new power within myself to travel to one certain time. So far, I have achieved and bought you here with me."

Ah, so he's capable of having his powers somewhere down the line, but he isn't entirely half ghost or exactly totally human. How can it even be possible? The gauntlets were to rip out the ghost half and the humanity. Maybe it's the power that still continues to exist rather than needing to be a ghost. I don't know, maybe…it's just harder to believe they still have it.

Then again, it would make sense why the gauntlets were glowing when he used it. They were glowing in pink of his form of ecto energy. He had to be a little of ghost part inside of himself.

"Wow, and you think you're the only ones capable of doing that? Riiiight, let me get my mental journal to check who has those powers out of the entire universe…" I hummed curiously, "…oh, yes, about ten at least I have met. If not, probably three thousands."

Vlad chuckled, "You're never good at math, even if I hired professional or tutors to help you."

I gagged, "Why the hell would you hire people like those? They don't know what I think inside my brain and besides, my sister has been helping me for the past three weeks."

He didn't really believe me, then again, he's the darker side of Vlad, and he hasn't lost respect to the world. So, in a way, he doesn't know what I'm capable of.

"No, you aren't good at math, Daniel. It's simple as that."

I growled, "Shut up, you haven't seen my sister tutoring!"

"She's dead!"

"No she isn't! Maybe in this world, but my world she's very, very much alive!"

His hand turned into a fist and slammed against the icicle dome. He immediately removed his hand and stunned to feel the extreme coldness. I snickered and couldn't believe how powerless he really was. If he still has intangibility, he would have gotten to me by now.

"It's freezing! How can you possibly stand that kind of temperature?" His bitter remarked has gotten to the right place.

I laughed at him, "Like you'd know everything about me, Plasmius? You wouldn't be able to break it unless you have this power, but I don't see you have it. So, I'm safe for two weeks."

"It last that long?"

"No."

"How long then?"

"…infinity."

He gasped, "No way, that's impossible!"

My eyes rolled, "Whatever. You just don't believe much anyway. I like my Vlad better. He's more…listening."

He growled, "I DO LISTEN!"

"He doesn't scream at me when we're talking."

"…sorry, I have jealous tendency."

My eyes rolled, "He shares everything with me."

"You-you two haven't done it, have you?" He whispered worriedly.

I blinked. Now, what was he talking about this time? It didn't even make any _sense_ at all.

"Done what? Training? We already have."

He furiously shook his head, "No! I meant mating!"

I growled, "You sick-o! I am nothing like your Danny here! He lost everyone! I believed he did it because he only has you!"

He stepped back, mumbled something under his breath, and I didn't even cared. My legs stretched out, my hands supporting me up, and felt some pressure on my side leg. Damn…I should have thought of that. I pulled it out and saw my phone. It was surprisingly to see the battery hasn't died out yet. Then again, Tucker said something about I'm a battery recharger or something, but I was glad to always have this on me. I smirked and saw the signal bars.

"HA! I can call for help!"

Vlad deadpanned at me, "What makes you think it would work?"

My eyes rolled, "It has bars, which means I remember his new number and he always have it in his room." I smirked, "My Vlad will get me out of this ridiculous timeline and I will be saved!"

I pressed the number that's buried in my brain as easy enough, it felt important in case anything happens, and waited to hear the ringing in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think of this AU Vlad? It wasn't easy creating the typical Vlad Masters without his ghost powers, but I hope I was realistic enough. <strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you! :'D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I have been having a writer's block on this and trying to make it work out. I finally came up something to make the story keep flowing now! :'D Sorry for making you all wait my lovely readers! But seriously, how are you surviving my grammars? Is it just more interests or you just chose to ignore the grammar? hehe, alright, enjoy now!**

* * *

><p>The ring finally came through and I smirked at the creepy Vlad. I knew I was just going to win my escape soon enough! There's no way I was going to stay here for longer than a day or two! Yes!<p>

The ringing ended and this began to interests me.

"Hello, you are currently calling an unavailable phone caller. Please try to call when the phone is activated."

My frowned appeared and couldn't believe it. It's not activated? Okay, that's alright…I just need to remember the others' numbers. I tried a few times with Sam…it said the same thing. Tucker…nothing, not even his backup PDA worked! Jazz…nothing. Mom…dead. Dad…dead. Then, Valerie, but she couldn't even be reached! Dammit! Why was this happeni…

It dawned on me. It was because we're in another timeline. It's because they don't exist. However, Valerie might be able to save me. I kept trying, over and over, and not giving up hope on my chances of being escaped. Where could she be? She'd probably hunt and that might have blocked out for a while. I waited every minute to see if I could actually reach her. She's probably the only ones who might be able to!

"Daniel, no one is going to save you. In fact…I saved you from your horrible timeline. I am actually doing you a favor." He was trying to persuade his views on me.

I growled and kept repeating the same numbers to reach Valerie. She never changed her phone call. She wasn't one of those people who'd easily give up the something she's used to and keeps it. I remember she wouldn't even stop using the belt she has since she was eight years old! She still wears it as it fits. Even if her phone was this old, she wouldn't hold out to newer kinds of phone. She was just satisfied enough to what she has.

"Daniel, please, don't put yourself over a stress like this. Let me make you feel good and free you. I know your aura belongs to me."

I hissed, "I DON'T BELONG TO YOU PLASMIUS! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" My teeth gritted.

He kept his distance, but enough to know where my line has crossed. Oh, god, I hated him so much! He just wouldn't quit it.

… … …

The time was dragging me out of my own misery. It was horrifying to live this life. It wouldn't end the nightmare and no matter how much I begged myself to wake up. It was too real to believe this world even existed. I really screwed up.

Each day, I would mediate to keep my aura ability going. It kept me calm most of the time. I felt stronger somehow, but there weren't many chances to escape. This jackass Vlad here has destroyed the ghost portal.

There were hardly any ghosts around, but there's just him and me. I couldn't stand being around him. Whenever he's sleeping, I would go invisible and leave my dome space to use the bathroom. He hardly noticed my leaving and it was best he didn't even notice. When he leaves a plate on the floor, I would duplicate and go on the opposite side and become one. He tried to trap me, but he has forgotten about the duplicate wouldn't last long with his special cuff.

I was smart enough to notice what he's capable of. Although, I did feel guilty of having his bed in my dome space. So, I made the bed intangible and split it in half. He was glad that it was better than nothing to sleep on. I may hate him, but I do have a sensitive heart like any hero.

He tried to talk to me, but most of the time I ended up ignoring him. He would constantly talk about the other Danny. He would say things to get me feel sorry, but it always a trick. I recognized some of the aura colors that really meant manipulating. He wasn't aware that I became stronger knowing his emotions too well.

When I felt bored, he would strike up a conversation on a book he used to read. I supposed learning about Macbeth felt worth listening and better than hearing Mr. Lancer explaining it. But, I missed Mr. Lancer and the way he's teaching. He encouraged me that I can do anything if I put my mind to it.

I was his favorite and hardworking student he had before I saved the world. Now, I'm his top priority and he still doesn't care if I was the world's hero or not. I just saved the lives and he's serious about my education. I bet he's probably wondering how my sister's teaching coming along and how I'm being prepared for the exam. Damn, I wish this jerk hasn't kidnapped!

I should be back home already. I could have been talking to Vlad before breakfast, we could be training on my ghost senses, and bond a little. We could have ended the issues of hiding him for so short period of times. How could I convince that my Vlad has changed?

Could I use the, "Everyone deserves a second" excuse? Will people look up to me? I wasn't too sure, but it would be better than nothing. Okay, right now isn't the time.

When this jerk Vlad sleeps, I practiced my ghost power to open up a ghost portal on my own. It wasn't easy. It really dragged my time out more than ever and energy work. Sometimes, I'd focus on my ectoplasm and feeling its closeness to the ghost zone. I missed it so much…it wasn't the same lately. I was so desperate to escape!

I thought I almost had it. I almost escaped. But, it disappeared quickly. It was a start. How did this jerk do it? He's not exactly entirely half ghost. So, some of his ghost powers existed. Was it because I interfered? My head shook, no…it happened before I even came to him in the first place.

His journals. I remember he wrote them and how curious I was. Could he still have it on his desk? Okay…I began to sneak it and started to have time to read it. He really put it in the same spot and he hardly changed. I went back to where I last read about their son.

_They aren't feeling well. Daniel started to be sick first. He was coughing so much, he could hardly breathe, and he believed he'll heal faster again. I had to get him to stop being stubborn and faced the reality that we're not what we're used to be. I had to get him to understand we had no real medical care. Then, our son…Jackson…he's starting the same symptom too. They were coughing so much, they couldn't eat much. They couldn't sleep much. I tried so hard to make them feel better._

_They're getting better now. Oh, good gracious! I was worried they would never get better. It was two weeks and they're finally falling asleep. It was peaceful to know they're able to sleep._

_NO! They can't be! No! They were just sleeping! They couldn't have died! I tried to resuscitated them, but nothing worked. I tried for about an hour or two. They didn't wake up…they never did…_

_I buried them. I gave them a funeral so they could rest in peace. It hurts so badly…first his parents, sister, friends, and the teacher he and I lost. Now…I lost both of them. Dammit…I lost everything that meant dearly to me. _

_I hate being alone. It felt worse than losing my entire family. It was much worse for being alone for twenty years until I met Daniel. He was my whole world._

There were tears left behind from the start of their death. I felt bad, but it didn't change how I felt about this Vlad. There was more to read into.

_At first, I thought I was losing my mind. I thought my mind was only giving me some sort peace and happiness before my own death. Instead, a different Daniel from another timeline has come to me. I thought about how much I have lost, I wanted to kiss him so badly…have another child to replace our first one, and then…I realized he was nothing of sort of my Daniel. _

_He was different. He was willing to change the past and prevent it. I thought about it…change would be better. Then I don't have to be alone. Of course, I suffered for too long…I needed to revenge or love. So, I knew well enough to leave a message on the boy to claim him as mine alone. I gave him a scar that meant MINE. I will find a way to keep him here and convince him I am his lover. He will see my aura if I train him. I needed love…is that all too hard to ask? _

_Yes! I have gotten better at my own and newer power. I may not be able to teleport like I used to. However, since I have the ability of ecto energy to form an access to anywhere and anytime. It was perfect, but I needed to be sure they can be strong enough to last. It won't be easy, but I can do it definitely for sure. The thrilling thoughts of loving Daniel again would be wonderful!_

_Now…I have prepared emergency medicine to prevent any serious death. It was thankful enough I took advance chemistry classes each year. I was able to pick up everything for the knowledge and take advantage of using the information. Now, the question is…what year and where will he be? _

That's where he lost wrote it. Before he finally came to get me to his pleasing. I couldn't shake off how careful he can be, but he left out one thing. He shouldn't have mentioned about having some ghost powers when they weren't really ghost. It seemed to me it's been part of the blood for so long, it's hard enough to be a part from it. I wondered what ghost powers did the other me really have left of him. What made him freak out. It was a lot to think about, but it was something to keep me sane and remember what my life is now.

I'm desperate. All I wanted was to be home again. To be with my family again. With my friends. With my kind of Vlad Masters. I want to ensure Skulker that I have the ability to sense emotions. It just came natural to me now. There's no doubt in my mind about that. I'm able to sense this Vlad's emotion right off the back. I can tell when he's lying. I can see he's trying to manipulate me. I can see when he's hurt.

Then it dawned on me. His sister. Did he lose her too? In this alternative time line? I haven't given many thoughts about it over three years here. I'm already officially eighteen years old here. I have been trapped for this long…no rescue, no escape yet. The thoughts of my Vlad…his strong red eyes, I couldn't concentrate much on opening the ghost portal entrance.

It lit up enough to be my size and it stayed here long enough. I eased off my portal quicker. I have grown to be little taller than Jazz…maybe. But, I haven't been exactly a good shape. I couldn't do much other than meditation, punching and kicking practice, and my ghost powers practice inside the dome.

It's been the same thing over and over. I was only trying to survive. Now, I have to leave and making sure he isn't confident about having me for good. Since he's sleeping, I was able to swift around the cave and spotted a scrapbook. I picked it up and saw a younger version of Vlad Masters. His parents and his sister. I noticed how much Vlad and her looked alike, but seems to me that he's older. They all looked so happy.

I flipped to more and seeing how much he loved his sister. They way have fun, the way they argued, the way they annoyed each other, and all the endless possibilities that brothers and sisters do to each other in their lives. Then, the last few pages revealed the funeral. It broke my heart to see all three of the family members dead. Just like that. I could see how lost and out of it for Vlad. He lost everything he wanted. A family. To be loved.

I closed the book and a picture slipped out. I blinked and picked it up. It wasn't old as other pictures were, but this one was real enough to be the most recent. I saw this Vlad hugging the other me and their son, Jackson. They were really happy…but I can't seem to replace that happiness.

I was happy enough to see my Vlad was alive the entire time. I was happy to see he stayed for me.

Unlike this Vlad, my Vlad was listening and we're able to get along. I missed him so much. I missed his kindness, his hugging me, and bravery. He never once saw me as a monster. He never gave me a look of a monster. This Vlad here…he has given me that look. He knew what I have done…almost, but he knew well enough.

It was determine set on goal to escape…I was done.

"What do you think you're doing?" His upsetting voice triggered my guards up.

I spun around, "Hey! You're supposed to be sleeping! Go to sleep, jerk!"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm done with my patience, Daniel. I tried everything to love you properly and you shielded me out!"

I backed up a bit, maybe escaping right now would be a better idea. I couldn't stand hearing his voice any longer. My eyes lit up the flashing neon eyes. My teeth gritted harder than I ever did before and he had that stupid cuff thing. He believed he's going to hold onto me.

"I'M NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH, PLASMIUS!" I beamed against those stupid cuffs.

It flung out of his hands and he wasn't exactly patients like he used to be. I was done. Three years was enough! I needed an escape and I knew how. I smirked, but he never seemed to be worried about it. He just believed that I would end up failing my simple plan. It was good and perfect to let him think of that way.

"Daniel, stop this. You need to stop what you really deserved. Let me have you, let me love you, and treat you better than this."

I chuckled, "Funny, last time I checked…you're still evil."

I managed to create my personal ghost portal and his eyes widen. He began to run and I flew into the portal. I made it disappeared and he blasted something through my portal to me. I felt the hit onto my shoulder and hissed.

"Dammit!" I should have gone intangible!

I felt the intense burning going on in my shoulder, I needed help, and I flew around slow enough to get to places. The ghost zone hasn't changed. I remembered how unwanted I was, so I went invisible, and somehow, triggered back to visible. The pain was too much to focus on. I needed to be out of the ghost zone and back to my timeline. The last picture in my mind was Vlad's sister and I began to create a newer portal. I stepped in and dropped onto the floor.

I knew I was back in my own time now. I was back in my world and felt safe again. He won't be able to come after me anymore. Everything faded to black and knowing the pain disappearing to provide comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>:'D What do you think of so far?<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? I will have another chapter out by at least either today or tomorrow. Hopefully it's today first. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright! Getting another chapter out today! :'D It's getting back into the flow, but more to write after this chapter too. Maybe up to 35 at least. *giggles***

* * *

><p>The last thoughts I told myself…<p>

_I'm home again. I'm back to the right timeline. _

I groaned and my eyes fluttered opened. I noticed the ceiling was totally old and unusual t see. I wasn't familiar with design or anything.

"I wouldn't move so suddenly, if I were you, Danny." An unfamiliar voice told me.

Great…did someone kidnap or something? Was it someone who's a crazy fan for me? I hated to deal with that idea. I started to feel some extra weight on my stomach and my head moved up to see something. A white feline creature who's sleeping on my stomach and she looked adorable and such a fine cat. Now, I began to realize it wasn't a threat.

"Where am I?" My elbows slowly helped me up and noticed my shoulder was cared for.

The person came into the room on the left side. She was extremely familiar, but much older.

Dong!

Could it be? My eyes looked at this woman, she had black hair, pale blue eyes, and the features I was able to recognize a family resemblance. Her aura was definitely calm.

"…Victoria, is it?"

She nodded out of kindness and respect, "Yes. I see my brother has spoken to you about me, correct?"

I nodded and wasn't too sure if Vlad wants me to know or even meet her already. I glanced over at the cat and carefully petted her. She peeked her eyes opened and purred at me. Okay, this cat obviously likes me.

"Uh…how did I get here and what's today's date?"

She chuckled, almost likes Vlad's, "You somehow teleported here, Danny. You came to me. Today is July eighth. Just almost two months since you saved Earth."

I blinked and couldn't believe it. So…I was gone for about three weeks. Okay, I see it now…if I was in another time line, a year would mean one week. Weird way of putting it. I held the cat carefully and sat up to have a normal conversation.

"Um…wow. Uh, thanks for letting me rest here and I should really be get going." I chuckled awkwardly.

She shrugged, "It's alright, Danny and besides, I called my brother and he's on his way. He should be here by tomorrow."

I blinked, "Oh, uh, thanks then."

I wasn't too sure how much she thinks of her brother or anything. I continued to pet the cat and remembered the name.

"So, this is Maddie, right?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"It's the first time I meet the cat. Vlad never told me anything about her before."

She chuckled….so much like his laughter, "Oh, Vlad is a very quiet person about things. He likes to protect the ones he cares the most."

I noticed it a lot about Vlad, even the alternative Vlad tends to be quiet. I nodded and I flinched with a pinching pain on my shoulder. I groaned and she hurried over with the medical stuff. The cat jumped off and went to do something.

"Oh, let me help you on that. I used the same stuff to help my brother about six weeks ago."

I blinked…six weeks ago? I wasn't even-

Then I realized. I came back three weeks later after. Right, I need to remember the years are different and that I'm here now. It felt strange to be eighteen years old when I should be fifteen years old. I let Victoria clean my wounds. She really knew what she's doing.

"Vlad told me about the incidents about your parents." I groaned when feeling the burn of the medical stuff.

She sighed, "…sometimes, you have to be strong and know that monsters are the fault."

Monsters…but, why did she say that? I looked up at her, reading her face, and seeing a little of Vlad. They could have been twin, but there's a difference. Their hairs were totally different. Hers were black and his' were silver.

"Can't monsters change?"

She smiled, "Of course, as long they still have the good and innocent inside of themselves. They can still change back into an angel. Sometimes, love is the ones to save the monsters."

Victoria made it sound all so easy. Vlad never saw me as a monster. Something made my heart skipped a beat…it was a nice feeling. I was an angel to him.

"What do you really think of Vlad then?"

She smiled, "A special angel, just like you." She started to patch up the bandage.

I could feel the pain, but enough to ignore them. She handed me my shirt and I put them on. I didn't realize my shirt was off. I guess I'm used to it due to my Cryokinesis core and ability.

"He's going to be here tomorrow, right?"

She nodded, "Correct. He sounded so worried about you, Danny. Did something happen?"

I bit my lip and wasn't too sure to talk about it. Victoria did not once show a crazed fan or much like an evil Vlad, only a girl side. So far, she wasn't exactly against ghosts. She only cared about the good side and she helped me out pretty well. She's even taking care of Vlad's cat, Maddie here.

"Um…can we wait until Vlad is here? I don't like to repeat the same story. I'm even sure my family and friends will too."

"And your girlfriend, too right?"

I blinked, "…we broke up three weeks ago." To me, it would be three years ago.

Victoria nodded and kept smiling as if it's a good thing. Okay, I know she's a woman and how's that even a good thing for a breakup? She wasn't feeling pity or anything.

"Okay, what gives? You're not normal, Victoria, sorry but something is bugging me."

She sighed, "I supposed my behavior isn't normal." She went into the kitchen to get something in the refrigerator, "I guess you could say that believing my brother was dead was hard. When he first came to my place about a week later, I was happy. I was happy to know he hasn't given up anything for you. I didn't care if he's a monster or a ghost or what he has tried to do. He is still my big brother and I love him for him. I don't blame my big brother for wanting everything." She chuckled, "…the way he talks about you, it sounded magical. When you came into my house out of nowhere and passed out. I knew who you were due to the news and all. All I did was helped you onto the couch and given you some healing care. Although, it's strange to see a boy like you to be taller or with a beard." She shrugged and carried over a plate full of mini sandwiches.

Victoria sat down next to me with a plate on her lap. She was simply smiling. I guess it made sense when it comes to family.

"I'm being rude…forgive me." I sighed.

She laughed like nothing, "Danny, everything in life is strange. I grew up being open minded about everything. Including ghosts. Who do you think encouraged Vlad to get into the things he loved? How do you think I got him into the same college as your parents went to?"

I blinked, "You're the ones who got him into that? Wow…and here I thought my parents were the crazy ones."

She chuckled, "Now, help yourself some sandwich. Surely, you're hungry after sleeping about half a day."

I nodded and she was right. I had to be sleeping at least half a day and judging by the sun reading to almost dinner time. I escaped during dinner time, but what Victoria has said has given me a new perspective of things in life.

"Victoria…I'm not a boy anymore. I was kidnapped for three years and trapped from another timeline. But here, it seems to be three weeks I was missing for."

Victoria blinked at me, "Who would even dare to kidnap you in another universe, Danny?"

I held my breath, "…the other Vlad. He was so damn desperate for love…he lost everything, including the other me." I couldn't really say much about my past, "He's too evil in the other alternative timeline. He's not half ghost like he used to be, but some of his ghost powers still existed." My head shook, remembering everything that had happens for _days_.

Victoria lifted the plate up, she insisted that I eat, and I did anyway. It tasted so much better for so long. It was better than having tomato soup and some crappy cheese sandwich and water to drink. She has some meat in this, some better cheese, and mayo in them. It was much fresher to eat and comforting to know I can get back to the right timeline.

"How did you escape then? Just appear here?"

I blinked, "Actually. It took me three years to master a newer power, I thought it was impossible to obtain it. I just…started to think about Vlad and his eyes and they finally showed up. I was going to go in, but I wanted to be sure that the other Vlad knew I'm capable of leaving on my own and that he won't mess with me again."

She frowned at me, "He couldn't be that bad, was he?"

One thing I learned with sisters, they care about their brothers and doubt the evilness in us. Jazz believed I'm always innocent, just a bit immature.

"I never said that he was bad, Victoria." I nodded, "He's…just a bit insane with loneliness and he loses to the ones he loves. Sometimes, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. It's all anyone really needs. Our Vlad here, he already has my second chance given to him and he hasn't messed up."

Victoria went overboard on making me eat another set of sandwiches and I couldn't really get her to stop. So, I did. Was I that skinny? I know three years would be a lot, but I can't be that damn skinny.

"Danny, I know this sounds strange to you…but what do you think of my brother? How do you feel about him?" She looked straight at me about those questions.

Again, my heart beats skipped when it comes down to one thing. I was able to narrow down two different Vlad I have been dealing with. The alternative Vlad…

"The other Vlad…I hated him so much. His eyes filled with loneliness and evil. That's all he's ever being. I couldn't stand being with him in a room and sometimes, I feel like pushing him out." I finished eating my second sandwich and gulped it down, "But, our Vlad…he's totally-"

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

The knocking was endless and Victoria jumped out of her seat. She sets the plate of sandwiches down and hurried over to the door. She opened it very little and kept her voice low.

"Who are you and what do you want? Can't you see I'm a bit busy with dinner?" She snapped.

"Victoria, you're the ones who called me earlier today. You said Daniel is here."

My cheeks felt hotter. That voice made it all better, like I haven't been kidnapped, and Victoria kindly let him in with a big smile.

"Big brother! Oh, you're very fast getting here!" She hugged onto him quickly as he came in.

I saw him and he saw me. Vlad noticed the huge difference in me and he just looked at me with all the wondering. I could see his aura had many colors, he was in stress, panic attack, and now…it's changing to confusion and true feeling for me. My heart literally wanted to drop to my stomach. I got up and let him see how much has changed. He finished hugging his little sister and he almost covered his mouth.

"Dan…Daniel, wh-what happened?"

I glanced over to Victoria, "Do you mind, Victoria?"

She nodded gleefully and left to her room. Vlad and I sat down on the couch, facing each other, and I let him expressed his wonder. There weren't any signs that he can read my aura. So there were two big differences between the two. He doesn't know that I can easily read his'. I hugged onto him, he hugged me back, and it felt like peace. My Vlad would be the only one who can truly understand me, he's been mine, and I have been stubborn to believe anything else. I wouldn't trade my Vlad for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably get another chapter out soon, depending on the mood and the flow of things. However...<strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you! :'D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, another chapter out! :'D I hope you guys enjoy what's given to you today! ;D Enjoy as usual~**

* * *

><p>We eventually stopped hugging and waited the right moment to talk. Vlad's fingers felt my beard, but sometimes to be glad about not having a mustache part. He smelled so much better than the alternative one.<p>

"I was…kidnapped by the other Vlad. He kidnapped me because of his insanity of loneliness. He wanted to be better than you are. He couldn't touch me. I-I shielded him out, but he fed me with these awful soup and sandwiches. He said things over and over but I kept denying him that it didn't happen. I tried to call everyone, even your phone…it didn't work. I was in a time where everyone else didn't exist. Oh, god…" I felt like crying, "I hated it there! I hated _him_! He was nothing like you!"

My hands clenched onto my pants, shaking so much, and he hugged onto me. He cradled me like he did three years ago or weeks ago.

"…I waited for you, Vlad…for three damn years." My hands led up to my arms to shake like crazy, I couldn't control it, "I missed you so much…I worked so hard." I gasped for air and wept.

He patted my head, "Shh, hush, Daniel. It's all over. I tried looking for you, over and over, and nothing seemed to work for me either. I thought Skulker had you, but he was honest to what he said. I found Dairy King and told me you were nabbed to somewhere with a man with long beard. I didn't understand. I kept trying to figure it out, Daniel."

At least I knew he was trying out of his best effort. My hands clenched onto his sweater vest and seeing that he's all worn out. He hasn't sleep for three weeks for me.

"Vlad, when was the last time you slept?"

Vlad pulled away, but I wouldn't let him get too far. I could see bags under his eyes, the darkness lining around, and severely red blood shot in his eyes. I knew he hasn't slept for a while, but how long?

"I haven't slept in weeks, Daniel…I needed to find you. I knew you're still alive…I couldn't bear the thoughts of letting you get hurt or worse. I had to, Daniel…the world would assume it would be me and hate me all over again."

I could it in him, "Vlad sleep for me, please? You need it and I'm not going anywhere this time. I gained a new power."

Vlad was about to speak-

Meow! The cat jumped onto our legs and nudged her head on Vlad and me. I kind of have gotten what the cat was saying and moved up closer to Vlad. I smiled to see the cat's aura easily enough and followed along her order. Vlad didn't understand, but I didn't expect him to. I want to make it right again. Settled back into the right life I was in, the cat hopped off, and walked away. I chuckled and couldn't believe it much.

Poor Vlad…he's so damn tired. I pulled him closer and hugged him. He couldn't fight this off, he felt relaxed, and haven't said a word.

"I'll be right here, Vlad…I'm not leaving you ever again."

It helped him to know I'm here. His eyes forced himself to be closed and he dreamt away. He cuddled up with me and someone peaked out into the living room. She adored her big brother and she bought out the blanket for him. She wrapped him up good and he hardly noticed. Vlad really loved to sleep in good. She sat down on the other couch to keep space for me and she had those strange adoring at the both of us.

"I supposed you're an aura reader, are you not?" She meant it towards me.

I blinked and nodded, "Yeah…how did you-?"

She chuckled, "The way you're looking at everyone, even Maddie, you know how to respond and you're too aware of emotions." She looked at Vlad, "I remember he used to talk about ghosts a lot when he raised me the last years. He said something about that ghost can see each other's colors, their emotions, and personalities. He said that he wondered if humans could read ghosts' aura. I admire his fascination and proud of him to where he is now."

I could see her happy aura and how much it means to her. Then, there was a huge twist where she's expecting me to do something. She can recognize a certain feelings between him and me. Vlad ended up leaning down and rested his head on my lap. I thought this had to be the most adorable thing to see. However, I knew I was free to say anything considering Vlad has a habit of sleeping deeply and not hear a single thing. He's totally out of everything.

"I admire his fascination too and proud of him too. I'll just never be good enough for him…" I whispered.

She chuckled, "Don't say that. He's proud of you too, more than you could ever imagine. I have never seen him so happy and talk about someone he truly cares about. He's definitely the ones with the heart." She softly smiled.

Victoria meant it in very way. For months, I wanted to touch Vlad's hair and I finally did. My fingers lost through each strand of the silver hair and knowing how light they're truly are. How special it could be and to treasure them. I never imagined how soft they were…I could remember when I was fifteen years old, wanting to do it without startling him up, and how emotional I was at the time.

The fact was…I changed. The other Vlad has given me high school education and it was enough to keep up. I thought I was going to go insane…learning everything. It was overwhelming. He was teaching me everything in English. Telling me how to write properly. He taught me newer vocabularies. He forced me to know my math skills too well. He made me understand science and its work. He taught all the history that has given out easily. He changed my entire insight of everything.

The way I used to view the worlds has changed. My intelligent skills changed. It wouldn't change back like I used to. The only two things that never changed were hope and heroic. I saved those two. When the other Vlad tried to change that perspective, I automatically tuned out and just hummed. I just meditate and focused on my energy ability. It was too much to face that. No, I couldn't just give up and not after how hard I worked so hard.

Then, I noticed my Vlad and how sleepy he is. I liked it when he's like this. He's hardly aware of anything and Victoria was still watching.

I whispered, "…he's my world. He's so much opposite than the other Vlad. The difference between the two is…my heart only goes for him." I smiled, "He's my hope, my reason why I chose to save everyone even before that, and he's my only motivation."

Victoria adored it, "I think it's sweet that you love him," She whispered along.

I blinked. Love him? It crumbled my heart a bit, but somehow made it skipped. I did say my heart only goes for him…was that really love at all? I glanced down and seen Vlad's pink aura. It was meant for me. Dairy King was supposed to tell me who I was really feeling towards and I never found out since I was kidnapped. I wanted to know desperately, but it made sense. Everything did. I refused to be a son to Vlad.

Then, I didn't really care about the thoughts of being just friends. I wanted to be more than that.

Now, I realized how important he was to me. I couldn't change that now. When feeling his silver hair, I wouldn't want anyone touching them but me. He never gave up for me looking for me. He really did try and I'm happy enough to know that. Whether I was kidnapped for three weeks or years, I'm finally back with someone who means the most to me.

Victoria doesn't seem to be against something so…much like this love. I looked up at her and wondered.

"You're definitely not normal. When Vlad told me about your parents' death, you changed. I'm not that stupid or used to be…what caused you to be so…positive about things and taking things how they should be."

Victoria's eyes lit up like the secret was over, "I supposed you'd get the feeling of walking outside of time. Sometimes, everyone deserves a second chance to make sure it's right." She smiled down at her big, sleeping brother, "I can't say too much, but I was always prepared for everything. I kept our childhood home. I made sure Vlad went to that college. I waited for him to come here and I have done my part. I can see Vlad will no longer need me anymore."

I shuttered, "Wha-t? Ho-w can you s-say that? He's going to need his family!" I almost talked normal.

She hummed, "Danny, I already seen enough and I pushed my limits. He only needs you more than anyone else than I can imagine. The way he looked at you and the way you both bonded is perfect enough to tell me I'm done." She got up and patted my head, "Don't worry, I'm not going to die anytime soon. I'll always be here…it just means, my life has its meaning. I'm sure a second chance is what Vlad needs." She winked.

Victoria went into the kitchen and made something with hot water. I could smell the sweetness and chocolate-ness. She stirred in the coffee cups and hummed a song. My back leaned more on the couch and took comfort. Vlad wasn't someone I knew and can relate to. He's someone I can really love back.

"…do you think everyone in this world will give him a second chance, Victoria?" I felt talking normal would be nice.

She nodded, "Of course, they trust you well enough to believe anything, Danny Phantom or Fenton. You have given them faith and trust and they will follow you. Whether they are crazy fans or listeners, they follow you."

Victoria lifted up the coffee cups and bought them over. She handed one over to me and I agreed what she mentioned.

"I guess so. I mean…my best friend Tucker is the Mayor now. Sam…well, I'm not so sure. She likes to teach people to take care of their plants and stuff. My sister, she's already getting credit of being a teacher and got my grades bumped up so much higher now. Almost like hers, but not totally perfect, though. My parents are finally being recognized as ghost hunters." I chuckled.

"What about you, Danny?"

I blinked. Me? I wasn't too sure about anything. I mean, for crying out loud, I got kidnapped and my three years has changed. I shrugged.

Victoria shown a disappointing aura, "There's something you must have made a difference…"

I sighed, "Maybe, but all I did was take action and be a hero. I mean, I fight ghosts whenever they show up and put them back into the ghost portal. All I did was come up a simple plan to save everyone while involving oh…over a bazillion ghosts."

Victoria's aura altered over to happier mood, "You lead people, Danny. You're a leader without even claiming to be one."

I shrugged, "How can I lead people w…" Okay, I stopped there since my IQ changed, "…okay, rephrasing that. If I lead people, they're eventually going to pick up on the idea that I have been with Vlad. What do I do then?"

Victoria took a sip of her drink, "Everyone needs a second chance at life. You need to stand up and say it right out. People will be curious why, they will be mad, and come down to understand. Whether you have a reason or not to tell them, they have to listen to you. Otherwise, we'd be dead as good as the afterlife for the ghosts."

I chuckled, she really had a good humor in things, and how things were taken place. I never once thought about it much and realized it. I took a sip and tasted the sweetness of the hot chocolate. I can feel a tingling and knowing it's hot, but I can't feel it's hot because of my core. I don't say it's unfair or anything. I just gotten used to it by the time I developed them.

Right now, I knew it was night and getting late. I finished sipping up the last of my hot chocolate and set it down on the table in front of me. I yawned and felt a tight grip on my arm. I chuckled and noticed how snuggling Vlad tends to be. I felt something covering me and looked up to notice Victoria placing a blanket on me. She gave me a pillow neck and kissed my forehead. She's reminding much of my sister.

"Thank you for everything, Victoria."

She smiled and stood by her bedroom door, "Anytime, Danny. Just take care of my big brother. He needs you more than anyone else."

I smiled and nodded. I felt tired. It felt so worn out from everything I have done. Just for once…a break from the force of habit routines, from the fighting, and arguments. It's all over. Victoria went into room and the cat joined her. She closed the door.

I looked down and see the beautiful and sleeping Vlad was. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. Softly patted his head and put myself in a very comfortable position with him. My eyes closed up and relaxed to dreamland. No more nightmare, no more being kidnapped, and I'm back to where I belong. To him…I could never hate him. I could never do that.

I am back to where I am belong. I couldn't ask for a better timing than this. I couldn't ask for a sooner escape. Now, it's time I change things around and make a difference for once. I want to make things right again.

Whatever the future has stored in for me. I won't let go of Vlad. I won't let anyone go ever go. My hopes were always for him. I loved proving him wrong and how strong I can be, but he can make it seem to be what I want them to be. I can be his…my heart is for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I might have the next chapter out at least by Sunday. Saturday...got plans, so yeah, take what you can get. <strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? Thanks! ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright! I got like extra time last night after my friend got dropped off home (but, seriously, I love her) and got to finish it today. So, more to write. I can't wait for your reaction. (teehee)**

* * *

><p>I woke up very early morning. Damn…it's a hard to break a routine I'm so used to. I blinked and looked down. I smiled and see how sleepy the man of mine was. One thing for sure, I felt so damn hungry for something specific considering the fact I haven't had normal breakfast in three years.<p>

So…I figured cooking would be fun to do. It's been so long. I carefully phased behind the couch without waking the sleeping man. He never noticed, but I made sure he was cuddling with a neck pillow. He really did grip onto that good. I walked over into the kitchen while having the blanket still on me. I noticed an apron and picked that up. I swapped them around and noticed the apron was totally in pink with a cursive writing that says, 'Your girl cooking girl'. Okay. I blushed for that and shook my thoughts out. I headed into the kitchen and started to gather some eggs, milk, bread, and a few other stuffs to cook with.

I had to cook quietly, but everyone seems to be sleep well. I haven't felt normal in such a long time. I missed it. I started dipping the breads into the egg bowl and plopped them down into a cooking pan. The breads frizzled and heating up good. The cinnamon smelled so good, it's been so long to have something like this.

I flipped over one of the French toast-

"DANIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Vlad sprung up from the couch and franticly looking all over the place. I almost jumped with a heart attack! I breathed and my head shook.

"Vlad, I'm over here." I waved with a spatula.

Vlad jerked his head over to the kitchen and he sighed, "Oh, I thought I lost you again, Daniel."

My head shook, "Nope. I'm still here and besides, that jerk ass can't keep me if I am capable to getting back here within a minute." My eyes rolled.

Vlad sniffed the air and realized what I was making. He got up and joined into the kitchen with a strange look, but his aura was already telling me.

"I'm making French toasts because I haven't had any in three years. You try eating the same thing over and over and it's horrible to eat." I huffed.

He chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't tell him to make you something else."

I flipped another toast, "Unfortunately, that's the problem. If I asked him to make something, he'll just find a way to keep me outside of my special dome." I shrugged.

He nodded, "I would probably have done the same thing. I wondered how he was capable of kidnapping you, though, Daniel?"

I bit my lip, "He still has some of his ghost powers. I noticed he can still fly, super strength, and form up a ghost portal at his hand. I think it's because of being half ghost for so long, that it stays in your blood and be part ghost somewhere down the line. In a theory, you can't really depart yourself from being a ghost after being one for so long."

I noticed Vlad's aura changed over into such shocking moment. I think I bought that out with my saying and beginning to sound too much of my sister, but at least Jazz would be happier.

"Since when did you think of it that way?"

I sighed, "Three years of the jerk's education and he only did it to try to get me out. So practically, I'm already in third year college level…one thing for sure, you can expect me to pass with a hundred naturally." My eyes rolled, "It's going to be boring for the last three years of my high school…it's all over now."

Vlad patted my shoulders, "It can't be over now, Daniel. I'm sure there's something you'd be happy enough to learn."

It felt so nice to feel his warmth. The other one barely had any to sense and he was too normal as if he's like everyone else. I missed it so much. I started to flip the toasts onto the plates which covered everyone in the house.

"I have been working on meditation, I'm glad you taught me how. I wouldn't have survived that much." I chuckled.

Vlad smiled, "I'm glad you found something worth your time, but what are you going to do when you return home like this? They will notice much difference in you."

He was totally right, but the only thing I knew has changed were the beard and my height. I haven't looked myself in the mirror and I'm afraid to look in the mirror and see myself as a walking zombie. I wasn't too sure what else to say, seeing his aura that was for me was so amazing, and he was so close to me. His hair seemed so much of an angel for me and how much I wish to touch it again.

"Can you read my aura, Vlad? Right now?" I watched and sense it carefully.

He blinked, "Not in human form. Why?"

He was telling the truth, no doubt about it. So, why could the other Vlad see aura in human form?

"Because I can read yours, Vlad." That literally skipped a beat of my heart.

Vlad's eyes lit up, "You can? Tell me, what are they showing?"

I didn't want to tell him, I wanted to show him, and about to lean in closer. The sudden door has opened and walking out of their bedroom. I pulled away and gathered the plate of breakfast.

"Okay, what am I smelling cinnamon in my own hous-?" Victoria glanced over and saw us both, "Oh, right." She giggled, "I forgot you both are here. Don't mind me, I'll be watching my usual opera show."

Vlad was a total shocker, "I can't believe you're still watching that show! Honestly, I don't even get it!"

I snickered, "And seriously, Vlad, you don't mess-"

Victoria marched up to Vlad and crossed her arms with a look that could almost just kill. I wanted to laugh, just almost, even her aura was at it to tell me. I just couldn't. I covered my mouth and let things are.

"Oh? Shall I embarrass you in front of your man, Vlad?"

I perked up, "You got good stories to talk about Vlad? Because I'm all for it!"

Vlad gasped, "You will not hear anything from _her_! Don't let her manipulate your mind, Daniel!"

My eyes rolled, "Sorry, it's too late, Vlad. I already have been manipulated and besides, your sister is so much like my sister…only, she doesn't have the career my sister wants." I chuckled.

Vlad slapped his face, "Oh, god no! Don't tell him anything, Victoria!"

She smirked, "Don't make fun of my show or I'd tell him everything, including what you did one time in school-"

Vlad quickly covered her mouth and sighed to know nothing was entirely revealed. I was so damn curious.

"Fine! I take it back, just please! Don't tell him a thing of our past." His aura altered to something that bothers him.

I blinked. Something bothers him still and I wondered. I already grown to like Victoria, but when Vlad's hurt…that's something I'm getting concerned about.

"Victoria, do you want some French toasts? I made plenty for us." I smiled.

She shook her head, "No thank you. However, help yourself, but let me know when you both leave. I'd love to give you guys some huggies."

Okay, that would it. She has got to meet my sister!

"Actually, I rather have you come with us, Victoria. I bet Jazz would love to meet you. She always wanted a sister." I shrugged.

She chuckled, "Maybe later in the future, but you guys need each other."

Vlad crossed his arms, "Just go watch your opera show."

She hummed delightfully and rejoined her bedroom. I had no idea why she's like that, but I guess that's how things are usually.

"Um, French toasts, Vlad?" I lifted up kindly with a smile.

Considering the fact he's not reading my aura, it was safe enough to hide for a while to make it right, and I can't just remake that feeling again. He gladly smiled and I knew his answer as it was. I grabbed another plate, forks, and we both went by the couch to eat. He didn't really suggested eating at the table, but I guess that bothers him too.

"It's a lovely home, Vlad. She said this was your childhood home?"

He nodded, "Yes." But, his aura was causing so much emotion.

I shielded away from subject that hurts him or caused him to be all rippled up. I felt so bad for him and had to figure out something.

"So uh…did anyone come to the Wisconsin mansion?"

He shook his head, "No, I was a little worried about Jasmine trying to come and find you. Oddly, she never even called the house. I figured she's probably a lot on her mind or something."

"Probably believes I'm having a hard time or something. Of course, when I go back home, they are so not going to expect I'm eighteen years old."

He chuckled, "I imagine so. I didn't expect to find you like this either, but I'm glad you're back. So three years?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but it took forever to work on new power when the ghost portal got dissembled by that insane man. Honestly, I don't get how he continues to even exist!"

He agreed, "I do wondered too. Do you think Clockwork or master of time has allowed that timeline to exist?"

I shrugged, "Beats me, he is the strangest ghost I have ever seen and I think we're just his entertainment now. Before, I used to think he's a guardian or someone who just wants to prevent any death Earth ending sort of crap."

Vlad nodded and we were eating our breakfast. For me, I was glad enough to taste something good for once. I do appreciate it so much and the thoughts about last night with Victoria have interests me. I lead people. It was a pleasant thought I never given before. Not only that, what I have felt about Vlad. He feels so much how I felt. I don't have to hide back my feelings. I'm not exactly a minor anymore. I'm not fourteen or fifteen years old. I'm an adult now. I'm glad enough to break up with Sam and accept that responsibilities.

The thoughts about everyone bothered me now. I decided to pull out my phone I kept with me for so long and Vlad noticed. However, the big thing was…my phone had several missed call and I'm soooo confused.

"What the hell? It won't work in the other time line, but it works just fine now! Geesh, I got to get a phone that works in any timeline." My head shook.

I began to look at who I missed calls from, I noticed twenty five times with Sam. Thirty four times with Tucker. Seventy four times from Jazz. Six times from home. Thirteen times from Valerie. Twelve times from my clone, Dani. Everyone called when I was kidnapped. It was good to know they care and worried about me especially. I sighed and figured the right person to call was Jazz. She was the most to call me.

"You may have to call them before they make one and interrupt." Vlad insisted, but it was a suggestion more.

I nodded, "Agreed. But, I think we should teleport home. What do you think?"

He nodded, "Of course. I'm happy enough to take us there."

"In the Op-center, right?"

He chuckled, "Of course, I wouldn't do it where it's obvious and that everyone going to know I'm still here."

I shrugged, "Pretty much, but I think my team should know you're here and I'm going to make sure they give you the second chance. Then, we'll take one day a time."

He didn't freak out or anything. He just…accepted it like it was. That's when I knew he trusted me enough and I was glad. So, I looked at my phone and started to call Jazz back. Knowing that this time, the ring would be a delightful welcome.

"Danny? Is that you!"

YEOW! That's loud in her voice and decided to place the phone back on my ear.

"Yes."

"…you're not Danny. Who is this?" She really attacked me violently on a conversation.

"Jazz, it's me! I…I'm just changed a bit." To think about it, I'm a year older than her now…how strange.

"Prove it."

"Okay, you were breaking down the studying that would be possible for me to pass it over a ninety grade and that I promised to take you out for flying for a celebration."

"Oh my goodness! It is you, Danny! But, why is your voice suddenly deeper?"

I sighed, "Look, it's been…a rough_ time_ for me. I'll explain it when I get home. I should be home at least before dinner. I don't want weapons or anything on that includes ghost alerts to attack me at all. You can call everyone and gather around by then."

"I'm just so happy to hear from you, Danny. I literally thought you were so upset with the break up or something that we said to you."

"No, it wasn't any of that." Man, I wish, "It's going to be a lot of explaining, but seriously, no attacking me."

"Of course! As long you're coming home, Danny. Oh, we missed you so much, Danny! Is there anything you need?"

"Yes…"

"What is it?"

"Two things, one…I'm going to need a large dinner. Two…open minded from _everyone_, no exceptional."

"Wow…you sound more than just a change from your voice."

She has no idea. She notices much more than my voice, but at least it was a start.

"Dinner time at least, right?"

"Yes, I should be home before dinner. As long there aren't any interruptions and oh, yes, is that ghost portal still down?"

"Actually, mom and dad finally fixed it up just last week."

I sighed, "Have that closed before I come. I don't want to deal with any ghosts for a while."

Seriously, I don't even know how much shape I have been in for so long.

"Danny, where are you now? How about we all come and get you?"

I sighed, "Jazz, I am on the way. So, don't worry. If you guys come now, I'll be even more starving." I chuckled, "And, besides, I rather be home soon enough."

"Okay, Danny, but if you ever change your mind. We will come right away, got it?"

I nodded, "Got it, Jazz. See you all soon. Man, I missed you guys so much!"

They had no idea and neither did she.

"Me too, Danny! Four weeks without you is strange enough!"

I laughed, "You have no idea."

"Alright, am I interrupting something or do you want to call someone or something?"

"Nah, I'm just consuming up my breakfast and decided to check my phone. Apparently, I missed it the entire time." Obviously, until they realize.

"You missed it the entire time for three weeks? And did you say, Consuming?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, the phone was on silent all the time. Hm, yeah, I said consuming. So?"

"There's a lot going on and I have so many questions. Just get home so I can hug you little brother!"

Funny, it feels the other way around. I wish I could be a little brother again and now, I had to be at her height at least.

"I'm getting there! You can't rush me to be any faster than I can."

"Danny, you fly three times than a speed of bullet. It's obviously you're fast enough to get here by now."

My eyes rolled, "Of course. But things changed. Now, I'm going to continue consuming my breakfast and you just gather everyone back at the house. Remember, _no_ attack and open minded!"

She chuckled, "I got it all set and written down, Danny. See you soon! Man, everyone is going to be so happy!"

"Yup and tell them to not call my phone anymore. I got too many missed calls."

"Okay, little brother. See you soon."

"You too, Jazzy." I don't know why I said that this time.

We both hung up and Vlad smiled. He looked so happy and I placed the phone back into my pocket for now. I picked up my plate and finished up eating my plate.

"I believe this is going to be quite interesting night for everyone." He commented.

I nodded, "Yup, and they're going to not even expect you either."

He almost choked on his toast, "Wh-what?"

I nodded, "I'm telling them tonight so it would clear things up." I shrugged.

His head shook, "No, please, I only been here for four weeks!"

His fear aura was something else, but I thought he was fine with it? He was so shook up and I came over and held his hands as I bundled them inside of mine. I smiled.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you or kick you out. I will make sure they don't speak of it out publically. Vlad, they will trust me and hear me out. You're nothing like what you used to be and I'm sure of it. Everything will work out just fine." I grinned.

Vlad looked at me. He hasn't changed his aura, but I understood that. I focused on seeing his main feelings and how much I wanted to show him. We began to meet each other's eyes, I could see an ocean filled with lights, and goodness. He kept his hands buried under mine. It felt lovely, how important he's truly is to me.

"Vlad?"

He looked up at me, "Yes, Daniel?"

My lungs felt harder to breathe, "You are so much opposite than the alternative Vlad is. The thing is-"

Meow!

Maddie jumped onto our lap and sighed. It felt annoying and I mentally shook my head off. Maddie curled up on his lap and I got off and away. I had to be annoyed today. I put my plate away and started to do the dish. I couldn't bear the patience like I used to.

I felt a heavier weight on my shoulder and I turned to see. He was standing behind me and giving me that smile. I could see what he's really feeling, but it's hard to ignore it.

"Daniel, what's wrong? You were saying something and Maddie interrupted you."

I started to do the dish and turned around to forget about it. He can't even see my damn aura…why could the other Vlad can? He knew my feelings right to left. I kept scrubbing down the sticky syrup away and he was still there.

"Daniel. You need to stop doing what you're doing. It's not so good to bottle things up and I can see that being kidnapped for so long has affected you personally. Do you wish to talk about it?"

I dropped the sponge and turned around to him. My arms crossed, trying to understand why he even says that?

"Oh?" I faked my blinking, "How's this? I want to be pregnant with your baby? Hm? How's that for a clue about what's bottling up inside of me?"

Vlad's jaw drop and hasn't removed his hand at all. He was hearing it all and how I just came out with it. Of course, I did think about wanting a baby and how much it would be nice to have one. It took me long enough to realize my feelings after a half of a year during the kidnapped time. But, I was afraid to love him knowing I wasn't at the right age and how everyone would be totally against it.

"You…have feelings for me?"

Wow…genius finally. I sighed and nodded. His aura went straight up pink and very pleased to know what I finally revealed to him. He was just afraid to hold my hand and I kindly handed my hand out. He graciously held mine finally and sees my heart for him.

"Yes…for three years. I wanted was nothing but you. However, I am not kidding about having a baby. I-I thought about the other Danny, what the other Vlad said, and their son. They were lucky to have each other."

My thoughts and feelings felt the need to cling onto solid, making it feel like I'm not falling apart from something or away from him. Vlad didn't laugh at me. He didn't argue. Instead, he smiled at me and how much I loved seeing that. It was simple as that and he made a move on me.

Our first kiss. It was really our first kiss and how unbelievable it was. I could remember the other Vlad tried, but there wasn't any damn connection. This Vlad…it's perfect enough and felt that real feeling. It wasn't never fake or anything. My heart has always belonged to him since I met him, I was just a boy who was confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Thanks! :'D<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, getting on the road of romance, more to continue! :'D **

* * *

><p>We just had our first kiss in his childhood home and no one stopped us this time. There was no reason to worry. I'm an adult now and I can say how I feel.<p>

Vlad pulled away and how much I wanted to do it for so long. Three years ago, I was confused the way we were getting close and how emotional I could be. Without even realizing, my arms were already around his neck, I'm at his height almost, and totally surprised much has changed.

"You got a bedroom here, Vlad?"

He nodded, "Yes, but you're going home in a few hours, Daniel. Wouldn't it risk the baby more to teleport?"

"Vlad, it's going to be inside me and it will not. Please?"

Vlad was definitely not going to deny my face. I mean, seriously, I may have tricked the other Vlad with my face so much. He didn't even paid attention to my aura until I won. Sometimes, it's fun to be the hero while being kidnapped.

"Daniel, what if something happens to me and you're alone before the baby is born?"

Vlad's such a worrywart here. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Do you trust me enough to be sure nothing happens to you?"

Vlad shuttered and couldn't say much after my kissing back to him. It was something I was so serious about. I'm an adult now and the law clearly stated that a minor can't date an adult. However, I'm not anymore and I can date him.

"Daniel, you're fifteen years old-" He stopped to realize it again, "…three years of being kidnapped in another dimension?"

I nodded, "Yes?"

His eyes changed to happier tone, "So that would make you…an adult now."

I chuckled, "Of course, you'd think I'd slap you by now if I were fifteen years old now?"

Vlad nodded and it comes down to one simple thing. He was able to accept my love now, neither of us wants to be separated.

"If it makes you happier, I'll keep you invisible for a few more weeks until you feel ready."

He nodded, "Thank you…it means so much if you kept me quiet, Daniel." His hands on my almost curved waist.

I smiled, "You're welcome. Now, I really want to go to the bedroom, Vlad." I kissed him for the excitement.

Vlad finally dragged me to the bed that he used to be in. I noticed this room hardly changed, but the lights were still useful. The bed was big enough for the both of us to fit on. He placed me on the bed kindly and we practically made out. Our tongue explored around so much, we hardly paid any attention, and really lost it.

Our intangibility allowed to remove our clothes off, it became so intense and endless to love each other like this, and man, he was all over the places.

I didn't bother to look at my body and focused on his chest. He was so strong looking and my hands traced around. He really liked it when my fingers played on him. I loved him to death. No matter what, I just love him forever.

He prepared me, slowly scissoring me in my plug, and pleasing me as much as he wanted to. He added another finger once I settled into it, but the pain was new. It was sharp pinch, but I lingered out to his name. Calling him and trying to hang onto him.

"V-vla-VLAD!" I gasped when he really went for the third fingers, "Er…uhm…"

Vlad kept going in more than ever and how the pressure felt like dying again. It was worth it. I was dying for him and nothing could replace that. His mouth would suck down on my neck and trying to suck me into him. I loved the ticklish sensation and how it makes me giggled such like a girl. I didn't care how I sounded, I wanted it, and he gave it to me.

"VLAD!" I gasped for air and breathing it in too fast.

He really put in five fingers now, skipped the fourth part and really going at it, and I murmured his name while in grave pain. It was like dying in the ghost portal, remembering every aching pain at my entire body, and the scar I was giving before I dealt the monster side of me. Vlad chuckled and I knew what that really meant.

My arms clung around his neck and smiled along with breathless of air. He snuck out his fingers and replaces it with something much bigger. He waited and I glanced down. It was _huge_!

"I-I'm…I'm ready, Vlad. Take me in, please."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead that felt such a treasure feeling, "I love you, Daniel…a million times than your mother and I was a fool to look at her."

I was so happy to hear it, more than enough to know I was enough for him, and how much he values me. I wanted to keep that. He pushed it into me, pounding into me, and lingering that good feel of it. I wanted him to hurt me and wouldn't care if I ended up with bruises.

"Ah!" I bit my tongue, "Ooh, ugh…VL-Vla-VLAD!" I gasped for more air.

He really went through so much, it felt so worth it! He was smiling, breathless of air, and we kissed again. He kept pounding to me, getting that OH AMAZING SENSATION! Was that my spot?

"Oh! Do that! Again!" I begged him.

Vlad did anyway. He got it every time when he could and then-

Something changed. It felt like pudding was stuff into my damn ass and I got curious. I blinked.

"Wh-what was that?"

He chuckled, "That's from me, Daniel." He kissed me.

I didn't bother to ask, feeling that good feeling going down up in my spine, and the way he cradled me. Vlad knew what he was doing. Did he…have sex before? My mind shook that off and focused on kissing him and feeling things going down inside of me. It soothes everything down more than anything I have ever imagined.

Our tongues really knew the right places to go and getting into each other's breath of air. It's amazing to what we can do and letting that good feeling. It's like nothing changed between us and I wanted to keep it that way.

I'm finally doing something with my life. I wouldn't trade him or this for anything else in the world. This kiss was totally indescribable, it's like an alien language or sensation feel that probably no one could relate to, and it felt right. His hands were all over my body and the tingling feel made me gave in.

My arms still linked around his neck, lured him closer to me, and clicked into kissing again. He removed himself and felt like everything was set. We loved each other enough to kiss for now. He cradled in his strong arms and no doubt that he's much, much, much stronger than I could ever be. No matter how strong I was, he's always stronger than me.

He's just…my type. He caresses my face like a breakable doll I could be, but there's nothing to break me. Vlad adored me and seeing his true feelings for me was love. I can't ignore that, I was meant to read his aura all this time, and purposely to go along with the feelings. I understood why Skulker was desperate and concern about my reading ability. I was glad to learn it, just right before I was even kidnapped, and I'm alive because of that basic sensing.

Vlad attracted me before I could even acknowledge my feelings. I had to crush on him. I felt creep out when he first flirted with mom, but then it made me furious when I learned he was just like me! Honestly, I despise any flirting towards others. He never flirted me, but now…all this time. He has and I damn blind to see it. He coaxed his pink aura with the others. I just didn't have much practice on them, but now it's there finally.

He laid down next to me and soothed his soft fingers down on my cheeks a hundred times. Ours eyes met up and adored ourselves. Now, my heart beats faster than a drummer could play. It was so loud, I nearly worried if he could hear it. He pulled me closer, not once having to worry about our naked body onto each other, and I cuddled up with him. His fingers swirled in my hair and I did the same. I loved everything about him.

"Vlad?"

Vlad looked down at me, "Yes, Daniel?"

I smiled, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." He kissed my head.

I blushed probably too much, "Does this means we're a couple?"

He chuckled, "Daniel, of course, anything you want us to be and I only want to be yours."

My hand placed on his chest and started to feel his beating heart. It was fast as mine and I looked up with a surprise.

"Your heart is like the same as mine."

Vlad hummed, "Definitely, otherwise it wouldn't tell me that I love you this much to beat fast."

I couldn't stop smiling, "I missed you so much, Vlad. For so long, you were my hope and everything about it."

His eyes soften up to relax, "I'm glad to mean something to you, Daniel."

The door was knocked on before I could say anything.

"Are you boys in here? It's already four thirty and I want to say my goodbyes!"

I blinked and my head jerked at the door. The smell was unusual and Vlad chuckled.

"Wait, that's our smell? Oh, god, we stink!"

Vlad nodded and Victoria started giggle. Oh, great, she knew what we just did! Not really an impression to show her ghost boy hero has done sex before marriage at least. Ugh, now I see why Vlad didn't encourage me much about it.

"Is there a shower or a bathroom here, Vlad?"

He chuckled, "There's on across the hall."

I bit my lip, "Want to hurry up on cleaning up and then, get home?"

Vlad nodded and went to grab our clothes. Of course, I noticed my clothes haven't changed in years and didn't exactly feel like wearing them.

"Um, got some old clothes I could borrow?"

Vlad nodded and went into his drawers to gather some clothes. He tossed it to me and I caught it at an almost missed it. I waited for him and he blinked at me.

"What, Daniel?"

I pointed randomly to wherever the bathroom could be, "Aren't you going to take a sure with me?" I shyly smiled.

Vlad was stunned, "That's…um, is that alright with you?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm just…not exactly sure how I looked after three years. I haven't seen a mirror, but I know it's not what I used to be."

His aura turned to understanding, "Oh, I'll join you then."

He held my hand and we went invisible due the fact Victoria's here. He led the way since I had no idea where, but really…it felt strange to be invisible and yet, being naked at the same time. I'm doing it where he grew up. That has to be weirdest thing to do, yet, to make even stranger if their parents were still alive and how unbelievable it can be.

The door was being opened and thankfully, his sister wasn't in there and we went in. Vlad turned visible first and I stood in front of the mirror. I was still invisible and a little shaky to see anything. Right now, nothing. Vlad turned on the shower water and turned it on to whatever temperature that comforts him. I just can't exactly feel a thing about it.

He set down his clothes; I did the same, and stood aside waiting for me. I got closer and went visible. So far, looking in the mirror will be after I was done with shower. Vlad invite himself in and we were really comfortable. We washed each other's body, hair, and rinsed off pretty good. We kissed a couple of times and it's fun. My eyes were only on him.

"Hehe, I love you." I felt his hair and how heavy they became, but so wet.

He felt mine, "I love you too."

The idea of being in the same room and being butt naked had to be the newest thing to do in my life. I wanted to do it every time. He slowly turned off the shower, I was able to feel the coldness, and it really didn't bother me. To me, that's my heat. Vlad's someone who I can really feel normal things for once and I liked that.

He was getting dress, but I saw the mirror. It was reflecting me and so much has changed. I could see from my cheeks to my chin was totally bearded up, my face looked much more an adult, and my body…I didn't really looked too much of weight loss, just built up abs. Did I keep myself in the right kind of training work? I wouldn't know too much, but I was still skinny. Enough to say I'd need more food in me to be filled up. Other than that, I was extremely pale. I haven't been in the sun for so long. My skin needed it.

"Oh, wow…I'm really pale."

Vlad nodded and handed me my pants, "You certainly are, but were you always inside the house?"

I blinked, "No. We were inside a cave."

Vlad gawked at me, "What? Why the hell were you both in a cave?"

Oh man, I never seen him so pissed off like this before. I gulped.

"Um, Vlad, this is the alternative timeline. He and the other me had to escape somewhere that wasn't obvious. So, the cave was safer away from Dan."

He eased back, "Oh."

I nodded and began to get dress. We were fixing up our wet hair and brushing them out naturally. Of course, Vlad insisted that I shaved, but I told him I need proof so my family can believe me. I mean, really, Sam and Jazz can figure out my lies anyway, but I don't doubt they'd disbelieve it all.

"Vlad! Can it! I'm fine for now. I'll shave it after a week or something."

He sighed, "Fine, but I rather see you with a smooth face."

I sighed, "Unfortunately, I can't that either with you, but I like your beard. I'm keeping the beard, but everything else can leave."

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I noticed some colors were coming back on my cheeks. Damn, he's too good like this.

"If only I came home sooner, you'd be waiting until I turned eighteen to do this."

He chuckled, "True, but feelings are connection for ghosts. We shouldn't have to ignore it with age, regardless to the world views of us."

My eyes rolled, "And somehow, I know my parents are going to flip it when they hear you're alive and the fact I'm gay the whole time."

Vlad chuckled, but he knew what I meant anyway. We finally got our hair dried and how we wanted them to be. We came out and went to join Victoria in the living room. She was playing with the feline and the mouse toy. She was hanging the mouse's tail and waving it over for Maddie. I giggled and couldn't believe how many times the cat missed it. Victoria looked up and saw us coming in. Which, has given the cat the opportunity to catch it easily. Victoria gasped a little, but let's the cat plays it for now.

Victoria got up and she was definitely dressed up.

"So, what's new between the two of you?" She smiled, so much expectation between the both of us.

Honestly, she couldn't have been human. The other timeline didn't have her. He lost her with the parents. So, Victoria makes an impact on Vlad's life and shows a greater meaning to it. Something about her was impossible to shake it off. I smiled back to just forget about it and her aura wouldn't tell me much. I mean, it can only tell me her emotions and a little of her personality.

"Victoria, must you be so obvious?" Vlad had to tease her.

She giggled, "I think you two together would be nice."

I hummed, "I thought we are together?" I teased.

Vlad tickled me a little, "Yes we are."

Victoria clapped her hands, "Oh, joy! Danny, you keep making him happy and take care of my brother."

I nodded, "I'll see what I can do, but I think he'll be the ones needing to take care of me soon."

Victoria blinked and totally lost about it. She didn't exactly understand why or what I really meant. Vlad wasn't too sure about it or believes it much.

I sighed and looked up to see it was just hard enough, "I think I might be pregnant."

Her aura really bought it out so much, but of course. I had to expect that and Vlad shrugged since he couldn't really explain it much.

"We're part ghosts, so we're capable of getting pregnant just like any ghosts can. Geesh, I'm not that stupid. I mean, really, our energy is what we're really made of as much as humans are. So, we're having a baby inside of me." I smiled.

Hopefully, that would simplify it enough for the both of them. Victoria nodded along and not exactly sure how to respond such…unusual subject.

"I'll believe it when I see it, if you're four months pregnant or the baby kicking."

I chuckled, "That's fine. Either that, pregnancy tests are still around, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I'm not sure that would be a suitable idea for…you. However, I'm not the ones to be the judge. It's both of your decision."

Victoria shrugged, Vlad's totally stuck in the not exactly sure how all of this works sort of a thing, and I'm alright and excited about it. I spotted the clock that says almost five o'clock and couldn't wait to see everyone back home.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Danny. I'm sure your family misses you and you both are welcome here anytime, even you Vlad. You know this is your home too." She pulled out a card and handed it over to me.

I smiled and realized her numbers were on them, "Thanks and we'll definitely visit, Victoria or he can bring you over to my house. I think you and Jazz would be awesome together."

She chuckled, "You're such a bright hero, and your family raised you well."

Of course, they didn't get the chance to raise the last three years with me now. I simply smiled.

"I'll text you when I find out soon, Victoria." I giggled.

Victoria agreed, "Please, keep me up to date or feel the need to know anything about Vlad." She playfully pointed right at Vlad.

He glared, "You are not telling him anything of that past particularly, Victoria."

Her hands on her hips, "It's something funny to laugh about! Honestly, laugh at yourself for once, Vladsty!"

I blinked…was I hearing that right?

"Vladsty?"

Vlad face palmed himself, "Oh, god no!"

Victoria giggled, "He took a sewing course. He was the top of all of the class in Junior year and almost dated all of the girls there too. Personally, I never liked any of his classmates. Maddie and you are the only ones I approved."

I blinked, "You know my mom?"

Vlad covered Victoria's mouth, "Don't. I prefer he doesn't get jealous."

My eyes rolled and figured I'll find out later in the future. I hugged onto them both and she hugged back. She really loved the hug and everything to care enough.

"Be careful you two! I hope everything works out. I'll take care of little Maddie here." She smiled.

Maddie ended up nudging her head and I bent down to give her my goodbyes for now. Vlad did the same and we were pretty nervous on going back home after all the craziness has done on for. Everyone would be waiting. I hugged Victoria one more time and so did Vlad. I'm finally coming back home within a minute and I got everything worked out. I can't ask for anything different.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed five or six pages of butt naked of Vlad and Danny time. x'D <strong>

**Reviews? Thoughts? Thanks! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hm, been really into writing and conversations lately today. Alright, for me, I'm off to bed. xD Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Bye my lovely boys!" She cheerfully waved.<p>

I clung onto Vlad tightly, but he got me tight enough to make sure he got all of me. I smiled.

"See you next time, Vicky!"

Her eyes twitches and foaming up some nasty heat. Vlad panicked and teleported ASAP! I blinked and shut my eyes. Everything felt strange, like being in a whirling world and nothing could stop spinning.

In a few seconds, it all turned out slowly and trying to convey everything around me. The smell was totally familiar and the sense of the place was definitely lively enough. Slowly enough, I opened my eyes and feeling a bit blurry about everything around me. Vlad was holding me strongly and remembered that was my second time teleporting.

"Ugh, I don't think I'm a fan of teleporting much."

Vlad hummed, "It's alright. I wasn't either."

My head jerked up and ugh, I wished I didn't do that, "Wait, what? Then, why the hell aren't you dizzy?"

Vlad chuckled, "You kind of build a resistance each time you go through it."

I nodded slowly and trying to be a bit stronger here. Vlad lets me walk and be able to gain up control of my body. I noticed I'm kind of less dizziness through me and gaining muscle control.

I looked around and saw the entire OP-center and noticed it barely changed. Then I slapped myself.

"Damn, I really need my time priority straight!"

Vlad gave me an odd look which matched his aura, "What? Did you honestly think it's been three years here?"

My head shook, "More of, forgetting that it's only three weeks I have been gone for."

He chuckled, "I supposed so. Nothing should change too much here. I had to swing back and forth here and the mansion to find you."

I never realized I put him such state of panicked attack for this long. It made no wonder why it was all confusing and sense why he couldn't find me.

"Next time, go to the ghost zone and find Clockwork. He should be able to help you quicker." My eyes rolled.

He smiled and looked down at the floor. Then, I knew I had to do my next part and he went invisible.

"Well," I took a deep breath, "It's time I see everyone now." I let go of my breath.

"Of course." Vlad commented.

I knew he'd be right there and I started to fly down to my room. I noticed barely anything changed here. I smiled.

"Man, I forgot what it's like to be in my own room." I kept quiet.

He hummed, "Of course. Oh, Daniel, I appreciated that you don't call my sister Vicky again."

I nodded, "Yeah, big mistake. I thought girls' like mistake, apparently, she isn't into one."

"She just hates it and feels her name is more proper with respect."

I smiled, "Got it."

I started to walk over to the door and held my breath inside. My hand turned the knob and let go of my breath. The stairs were nearby and started to walk downstairs. The smell in the air with hot meals, the sweet tastes, and some low talking going on. They were talking about something, but I didn't really pinch into their conversation. I came downstairs and they shut quiet as they saw me. I smiled and waved.

Everyone froze, uncertain how to respond, and all the mixed emotion that couldn't really find the right moment.

"Hi everyone…I'm home." I chuckled, figuring out the fact my voice's deeper now.

Jazz already knew I was coming home, she couldn't really believe I have gotten older within three weeks, and I didn't blame anyone about this. They're kind of stunned to see something so…sudden growth spurt or the fact I have changed way too much. I couldn't blame them.

"You might have to say something, Daniel." Vlad said something.

Thankfully, I wouldn't panic over him talking and ruining things since he told me that he can allow certain people to hear.

I saw mom and dad, they weren't exactly certain if it's actually me. Valerie and Tucker glanced at each other, trying to figure out what to say, and Sam was really ticked off. I could read their entire aura easily. Then, it came down to Dani. There was no doubt that she could believe it. If it was me, I'd probably think I'm just another clone.

I chuckled, "Yeah, a lot to explain. I know." I scratched my head, "It's still me. I was kind of kidnapped just about…um, three weeks ago."

They still haven't changed their aura or whatever they were thinking. Damn, this was too hard. They were looking at me so strangely. Jazz just trying to analyzed everything to make some sense of it.

"I was kidnapped into the alternative time line from _that_ Vlad. Where he wasn't half ghost at the time." I gulped, "He got me trapped in his timeline, forcing me to accept him, and give him company." I was trying so hard to tell the truth, "I shield him out with my ice dome and coated with ecto-energy." I nodded, "I was really kidnapped for three years. You can probably see that I have gotten paler, skinnier a bit, and totally growth spurt I guess. Let's just say that other Vlad didn't want me to be lacking my education and he was quite brutal. It kind of made me miss our Vlad." It was the truth, "So, I had to focus on forcing myself new power in order to escape. He destroyed his ghost portal. I had no choice or go insane with him."

My hands clenched up, I could see some believers like Jazz and mom, and it was too hard to talk about it.

"I had to focus on my basic ghost sensing which is sensing emotions. I can read aura as you can say. I pretty much can read anyone's aura. I'm still me. Just thinks differently." My eyes lowered a bit, "It took me a long time to gain a new power and finally escaped. I tried to figure out how to use my new power to get back here and I guess I wasn't really thinking of the time right. I-I'm eighteen now."

I stood there. Waiting for someone to just hug me and just know I'm still me. Maybe Jazz would and somehow, I felt Vlad's hand on my shoulder.

"Give them time, Daniel."

I wanted to make it seem alright. I wanted to tell them about our Vlad and that he's still alive. However, he's not exactly ready yet.

"Jazz, I'm sorry to not come home back on the original Monday. I was really kidnapped, you just have to believe me. The alternative Vlad must have been able to be part ghost in him after being one for so long. He still has his ghost powers, but not all in one. Just a few. I was kidnapped inside the cave for three years. I didn't get any sun there." My hands clenched up tightly, "Please, believe me. I was really kidnapped for that long and I missed you guys so much more than you all could ever imagine."

My lips felt the need to quiver, but I couldn't. I don't cry in front of everyone. I just scream and take it out of me. But, I have changed now. I take it how it is.

Jazz walked up and her emotion started to ease up. She hopped up and hugged onto me. I hugged her and smelled her sweet hair. I forgot how beautiful my sister can be. I felt another hug adding onto another. It made me happy to know they believed me now and that they didn't assume I was some clone. Even Dani can tell it's me some way or another.

Everyone cried out my names and felt so happy. I decided to sit down next to Jazz out of everyone else. They were all wondering so much and what had happened with me. There's nothing to change what has done.

"Why did he even kidnap you, Danny?" Jazz began to start.

I sighed, "I guess it's because he's been lonely for so long and that he wants me to give him company. I learned a lot from him, but I can see there was more to it. He kind of lost everyone in that timeline. He practically has no one but himself. I can put in a theory that gives him hope that someone can love him back. I don't blame him, but I don't really like that timeline Vlad. He made me so mad from time to time."

Everyone nodded, but I knew Vlad wasn't really pleased about it. It's not exactly they have most in common. They're entirely different. My Vlad wouldn't keep me out of the world too long, not especially more than a day or two. I can remember the summer vacation he tried to ruin, but man…I was just damn blind to see it.

Mom shifted her head towards me, "But, how did this Vlad knows you're even in this timeline?"

I gulped and remember what I have gone through for so long. I wasn't exactly afraid to talk about it anymore. I know the monster was gone, he may exist outside of timeline, and I'm still here making sure to not make of the decision.

"Mom, don't ask him tha-"

I patted Jazz's shoulder, "It's okay, Jazz. I finally broke my fear." I sighed, "Three years have been enough to know it's not going to happen again. I'm confident this time and I have my reasons why."

I began to talk about how all of this CAT test would have been and boy, my parents flipped on the edge of cheating. I had to continue telling the story, but often, I would hear Vlad saying I'm doing a great job and felt him on my shoulder on the opposite side of Jazz was. From time to time, I was explaining how things were going and it really stirred a lot around for them. Now, Jazz reasons my behavior of acting out so violently in my state of trauma about the murdering and just when I was fifteen, Vlad told me it was because of Dan. I believed him. I kept telling them more and more on. I bought about the alternative Vlad, but avoided to even mention a thing about the journal reading or my suspicious about him on the scar.

They took it in pretty slow, remember all I went through, and I knew it wasn't me. I wasn't the monster, it was Dan who was trying to create a monster, and I declined to be one. I started to mention about the fight and they were right on the verge to find out what really happened. Sam and Tucker didn't remember anything of that. Neither did Jazz, but why would anyone wants to? So, I finished up to the part where I was given a second chance by the ghost who's changing the timeline. He has given me a chance to restart everything and that returning the answer sheet to Mr. Lancer. How I learned Jazz was a part of it the entire time. Mom and dad totally didn't see that much, but something about making sense about that day. I had no clue why or something, but I kept pointing out my reason.

"I'm not afraid or upset about what happened when I was fourteen. I guess I realized that Dan can't make be what he wants me to be. I didn't murder those people because it didn't happen. They're still being alive. It may have been done in my hands, but he forced me in his powers. When being kidnapped, it given the thoughts to make me realize that you guys are still alive here. Your deaths were the ones to affect me and now, I realize it is impossible."

I know it's impossible because of my current relationship with my Vlad.

"So, that's the alternative Vlad Masters and how he knew I exist in timeline. He's now aware of that I can keep coming back home without being stopped. He can't hold me down anymore or keep me. And that, I don't like a full beard." I shuddered at those thoughts when he first tried to kiss me.

At least they will remember our Vlad doesn't do a full beard or super long. Everyone nodded, but I'm not so sure much with Vlad. I wish I could say something, but I couldn't. Not until he's ready in a few weeks from now.

"That would make sense why we couldn't reach ya, man." Tucker shook his head, "I should have totally get our phone working in any time world. That's just plain wacked out." His eyes rolled.

I chuckled, "Actually, I tried calling everyone and boy, I was an idiot."

Dani agreed, "I'd probably do the same."

Valerie blinked, "Wait, what about my future me? Could she…er, me…gah, this stuff is confusing. Couldn't the future me help?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately, you were busy on ghost hunts. I tried so many times; I gave up after three months."

Everyone could see how serious this was and there's nothing to reverse this back. No one was able to save me from the trouble.

"But, I didn't give up coming home. I missed you guys so much, you're much of my hope." I smiled, of course, knowing that Vlad was the only ones.

Mom stood up, "Well, since you're finally home, sweetie. Dinner is ready and cooked up. You must be starving."

I chuckled, "Oh, I was for three years. As long there's no tomato soup and crappy cheese sandwiches, I'm all for it!"

Everyone had to understand that at least. I mean, who can stand eating the same food every single meal of every single day for the past three years? I was just lucky enough to survive at all.

We all got up and joined into the kitchen for dinner. Valerie and Tucker hung around the counter table and sat there. They seem to really get along a lot lately or something. I wasn't too sure, but enough to know we're back together as a team, but as a family. I pushed myself all the way in my seat and sometimes, I would sneak food onto my lap and hardly anyone would look my way at all. They were mentioning on what I really missed out for three weeks.

"Laugh, Daniel." Vlad suggested.

I forgotten to do normal things and I finally joined in the laughing with my family. Vlad made his food invisible and eats them. No one ever noticed and thankfully, mom made a lot of food and enough to feed probably twenty people. There are only eight of us here, but who cares. This was truly us, but I'm able to help Vlad out in his starvation too.

Sam hasn't stopped with the same look. I really broke her heart, but I no longer had feelings for her. I could see her denial so much, but they were definitely not real love. It's just a simple crush she has on me, but it's not really meant for me.

Tucker and Valerie were full and they had to leave due to their schedule plans. I didn't blame them since I knew what they meant. Jazz gave me a hug good night and went to her bedroom. Mom and dad already finished the dishes and did the same as Jazz did. Dani went to the lab to do some training. Now, it was just Sam and me. It felt strange to know how things used to be. She was just sitting at the table crossed from me and I couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Danny, why did you break us up?"

Geesh, Sam knew how to walk around the bush on this subject alone. I finish gulping down a good fresh cup of water. I sighed.

"I already told you that answer, Sam. I broke us up because it's too expected." I got up and helped myself another cup, "Besides…I can be certain of people's feelings are. You don't really love me, Sam."

Sam got up and pushed in her chair. She stayed behind her chair for a while. She tightly held onto it. I was really hoping Vlad would say something, but not a thing.

"Oh, you can read feelings? Tell me, what do you see in my feelings?"

I set my cup down and looked at her as if she really has gone insane.

"What? Don't believe me enough? Fine, your aura is telling me you just have a crush on me. A simple crush. You're hurt, but you're mad too. You're confused, loss, and uncertain about anything. You feel frustrated about it. You're a little happy that I'm finally backed home safe and sound. You were worried about me when I wasn't calling back. Does that prove it enough?"

I could hear Vlad's whistle, Sam hardly even know he's here, and felt some fuming anger through her. She marched right up to me and almost tried to kiss me. I pushed her away and forced her to sit down in her chair. My teeth gritted.

"Don't kiss me ever again." My fist slammed on the table.

Sam flinched at the loud bang and unaware that my strength has changed. She jerked her head at me, trying to at least understand why, and I had my reason.

"Why not? I've kissed you a hundred times by now! We were finally happy together, Danny!"

I slammed on the table again which caused her to jump again, "_You_ were happy. I just played along, Sam. I never felt anything with our kiss. Dammit, I can't even be yours if I'm three years older than you!" I huffed.

Sam glared, "So? I don't care if you're older than me! You're still you!"

I spun away and pinching my forehead a bit. Just trying to get her to understand. I turned around slowly and looked at her just once.

"Sam, I'm eighteen years old. I'm an adult now. Think of it that."

Sam wallowed in a bit, "…Can you wait until I'm eighteen?"

"Sam! I'm not going to be the type of guy to wait around. Face it, I'm never really yours or anyone's to begin with. You only befriended me because of my parents' interests in ghost. You only crushed on me because I became Danny Phantom. Clueless, hm! I'm not that blind, Sam. I just didn't want to ruin our good friendship we had."

I started to walk over to the living room entrance and waited to hear.

"Ugh, why didn't you say anything from the start? Huh? Didn't you think of that?"

My hands curled up, almost wanting to break the wall, "I thought I made it obvious and you were still the same as ever. Do me a favor, just heal that heart up and move on." My heart is someone else's, that's why.

It was harder to say something about Vlad and how important he's to me. Just before leaving, in the corner of my eyes I can see her.

"Good night, Sam and I hope you can forgive me on the break up. I rather have us as just friends."

Because I don't want you to be the second mother of the baby I'm going to have.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you! :'D <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, getting back to this story (been juggling between "Sacrifices" "Mystery Awaits" and "Determination" lately. So, bear with me on changing back and forth with the stories. Hehe, I do get to it when I can. :'D Anway, please check out "Mystery Awaits" while you wait for the next chapter after reading this. **

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything, but I went upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the door, I closed the windows and double checked it. I looked around and noticed no extra aura in the room. I went back to the door and locked it up tightly so no one could break in.<p>

"You can be visible now, Vlad." My voice was just low enough for him to hear.

Vlad appeared by my bed and I came up to him with a hug around his neck.

"Thank you for being so good."

His hands placed on my waists, "Now, what made you tell them about Dan?"

I chuckled, "I supposed it's because I know he won't happen. Because I have everyone alive, including you. That and you're my boyfriend, Vlad. The other us weren't into their feelings until they created him." I shrugged, "But, I wanted to love you."

He smiled, "So you want this baby of mine?"

I shrugged, "It's worth it, but it's yours, Vlad. I'm not sure how anyone is going to react, but they won't be able to stop you loving me." I smiled.

Vlad chuckled and we both placed our lips onto each other. We were happy simply enough to define anything else. His aura felt so good to know.

"Hm, how are you sure you're pregnant?"

I blinked and bit my lips a bit.

"For once, I'm not sure. I didn't ask the other me about it. He's already dead and the jerk didn't say a thing about it. Then again, I wouldn't even ask him."

Vlad nodded, "I supposed."

He's wallowing, but still smile. I felt his face and felt how soft he was.

"Vlad, you're nothing of him. You changed and you have given me hope. You're the reason why I'm back."

He held my hand on his cheek, "We're still the same person."

I chuckled, "So? Both of you have different life style. There's a big difference between the two of you. You lost everything, Vlad, a lot worse than him. He isn't hated or unwanted there. He's lucky enough to have a cave and hide. He can still own things. You got me, Vlad and nothing to change it."

Our foreheads collide in a little, reading into each other's eyes, and he's calming down a bit. I bit my lip and realized something.

"Tomorrow, I'll go ghost and you can read my aura."

Vlad chuckled, "Alright, but I haven't seen a pregnancy one before."

My eyes rolled, "I'm sure it's not that hard."

Vlad laughed, "You are certain, aren't you, Daniel?"

I nodded and remembered that his sister and he have a similar laugh.

"You know, it's hard to face back to everyone who I haven't seen in three years."

Vlad nodded in interests, "Oh? I thought you'd be happy to see them again."

I sighed, "I guess, but they stared me like a freak. That was something I thought if I told them my secret of being a half ghost."

He nodded, "I supposed I can relate to that. I had a million thoughts of what these people could do. Now, I'm beginning to be concern about exposing yourself with the pregnancy. They will think you're having eating issues and then come down to an assumption that you're the first pregnant man and wonder who's the father or the ghost. I don't think being here would be a wise idea-"

I kissed him to just get him to shut up. Honestly, he should let me do the worry and he eased down much better than he's doing lately.

"It'll be fine, Vlad. Besides, no one is going to know and if I want to go out in public, I'm going to have disguised myself good enough to be like everyone else. Or, just walk invisibly and make sure people hear me. If they find out? So what? It's my choice too." I smiled, remembering they're his favorite…hopefully.

Vlad nodded and finally settled down about this issue the most. I couldn't really get much of an idea why he's so panicking about everything. My fingers whirled around his hair and getting them out of the ponytail and licked my lip to see I got a fine man here.

"Uh, Daniel…what are you doing?"

I giggled, "I love your hair Vlad."

Vlad did the same with my hair, "I can say the same as well, and your hair is so…naturally soft."

I blushed, "Uh, thanks."

I looked down. I haven't felt this good in over three years of my lifeline. Vlad had to be special more than I can imagine. My eyes looked over at the bed and noticed something purple. I gasped and raced over to it. I picked up a small toy that I missed so much. Vlad got confused on my weird excitement. I hugged this little bear and looked at it.

"Beary! I can't believe it! I haven't seen him in years!"

Vlad joined up and meets my bear, "Why do you get excited over a stuff animal?"

I blinked, "I could never sleep without him. It's hard without someone to just snuggle up with. Beary is someone I have slept with since I was two years old, Vlad."

Vlad cuddled up with me and Beary in between us. He pulled us down onto my bed and realized what he was doing.

"Uh, Vlad, are you jealous?" I blinked.

Vlad hummed, "I want to prove you I can be snuggly as your bear can be."

"Beary."

"Fine, Beary, but let me prove it tonight?"

I sighed, if I have survived Beary for three years, one more day couldn't really hurt much. I placed Beary on my lamp desk and turned over to Vlad. I snuggled up with him and he placed his chin on top of my head. It felt really nice and comfortable. It was so much better than the past those three miserable years of sleep. This was something I can't replace with Vlad.

My head pulled back and he saw me with a smile. How truly happy I was to be with him, back in this timeline, and my family and friends.

"I love you, Vlad." I whispered.

He joined along, "I love you too, Daniel, I love you too."

Vlad kissed my forehead and I curled up with him. The night didn't bother to rush it or made it felt like a drag. I could tell the sky was clear due to the moon shines through my window curtains' and how dark the room was. The comforting thoughts of being home again, being with Vlad again, and that being safe was important to me. No one can rip that away anymore and it hurts my heart to lose this kind of faith.

There's no more nightmares. Just a peaceful and empty dreams. No more having to keep my guards up. No more having to wake up in the middle of the night to just go to the bathroom. No more having to shield anyone out. The fighting during the kidnap was finally over. Everything was over and I'm glad now.

I came home with a boyfriend and we had sex. I don't know how or why, but I just did. I told him my feelings right out. Sometimes, Victoria was right. I am enough for him. How did she know these things? Was Vlad…gay before in his life? Hm, I wasn't too sure, but I guess maybe that's why.

For now, settling to sleep was the least of my worry. Everything felt better now, but there are one or two secrets to deal with…

… … …

A ruffling movement upon my head gave me a sense of feel around me. It took a while to build up the reality sense, trying to escape from the numb feeling, and my eyes fluttered open. Vlad smiled down at me and I knew I wasn't in any danger. He was still holding me from the start of last night. He was petting my hair and I sighed with a hint of happiness in me. I kissed him for my good morning.

"Good morning, little badger."

"Good morning, fruitloop."

He blinked, "I'm a still a fruitloop?"

I nodded, "Yup, it's your nickname. It's much better than being called something worse." My eyes rolled.

Vlad chuckled, "True. By the way, you looked so lovely in your sleep."

I yawned a bit and realized I really did have a refreshing sleep.

"That felt good."

Vlad smiled, which was awesome to see, "I certainly hopes so, you slept in a good thirteen hours."

I blinked. Thirteen hours, we went to bed by eleven at night. Huh, that's been a long time.

"Wow…I'm glad I didn't wake up twice in the middle of the night."

Vlad shifted his head at me, "What?"

I giggled, "I wake up in the middle of the night just to go the bathroom so he couldn't get to me or know that I did that. He never noticed it much, but you on the other hand. You might notice it quick."

"Well, I do worry about you a lot, Daniel. I hope those habits break quickly."

"Hey," I peck a kiss on his cheek, "It's been," I hummed and figuring it out in my head, "One thousand, one hundred, and sixteen days I have been kidnapped. Give me a few weeks to change my routine."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Of course, I supposed yo-" He paused, "Wait a minute, since when have you become good at math?"

I sighed, "Let's just say education was my entertainment and I'm kind of in third year of college level."

Vlad nodded, "Right, I forgot you're not like what you used to think."

I started to sit up and looked around in my room. The sun was really peeking through, but it really stings my eyes a bit. I decided to keep the window closed for now. I headed over to the closet and looked at my clothes. I grabbed them and headed into the bathroom to change into something different.

Vlad just sat there on the bed, waiting to do something, and I had no clued what else to do. Thankfully, my clothes kind of fit me and felt really odd about it. I liked my clothes loosen, but they filled up entirely on my body and my height was able to match my jeans length now. I came out and Vlad chuckled to see something that's been a while for me. My usual jeans and my white t-shirt with a little hint of red on it haven't changed my style, but I haven't found new clothes to wear yet.

"Damn, I need new clothes…"

Vlad chuckled, "Certainly someone has forgotten he has inherited my money."

I seriously blushed and then thought of it.

"Ah, right…gee, after three years of not really having much to do. You kind of really appreciate about having money."

Vlad agreed, "I supposed, but I can't go shopping with you. I remember setting up those securities at the mall here."

I pouted, "Damn, I forgot about that."

He nodded a little, "How about your sister? I'm sure she could use some shopping time, my former employees told me she was excellent in field of fighting."

I blinked. Jazz was that good? Half the times, she was terrible. Could it be that she's just trying to make sure I didn't feel terrible on my own skills of fighting or something?

"I guess so." I walked over to my desk and spotted bunch of mails for the past three weeks.

I blinked, thankfully, Jazz has been helping me out on mail and making sure I get the ones that are more important to me. I looked through and found a mail that mentions my bank account. Perfect! Now, I can spend and started to open it up. Vlad joined up by my side and reads along too. I plucked out the card and wrote my signature name on it. Then, I picked up my phone to activate the bank account. I pressed the pin numbers I wanted and felt set to go.

"Wow, my first credit card."

Vlad chuckled, "I had the same feelings too, only it was the time I first worked."

I smiled and nodded, "True."

I placed the credit card into my wallet that's been my drawer and put it into my back pocket. Vlad trapped into his arms and snuck a kiss on my neck which felt like a burning kiss. I moaned lightly and almost melted into his arms.

"V-vla-vlad, what-what are you doing?"

His fingers brushed my smooth neck, "Loving you before you go shopping."

I giggled, knowing he's so sweet with me, and somehow, I turned around to face him. I kissed him and he kissed back.

"Are you ready, Vlad? To find out for sure?"

He bit his lip, "Daniel, what if it-"

I covered his mouth, "Vlad, we can try and try again until it's possible. I promise you that I'm not leaving you ever again."

He moved my hand and nodded to see my aura himself. He lets me go and I stepped aside. I morphed into my ghost half, feeling that good sensation, and how happy I couldn't really shake it off. I opened my eyes and looked up at Vlad.

He was reading my aura and knowing right off the back what I feel and my personality wise. His eyes widen up and shuttered at what he saw.

"My…my-my baby is in you?" He awed at this very moment.

I smiled and felt my stomach, "I'm glad." I wasn't too sure what to expect much with the baby.

Vlad joined up closer to me and touched my stomach. His hands shook up so much, he could hardly believe it, and trying to make himself happy again. He dropped to his knees and stared at where the baby will grow each day of our lives. He hugged around my waists and placed his head on my stomach. I smiled and hugged his head.

"I-I'm having a baby…with you. Oh, Daniel…thank you." He whispered.

It was the happiest feeling to know. We're having a baby…and it's growing inside me. I have waited for so long to love Vlad, give him something he truly deserves, and I forced him to stand up. I was just at his height now. I lifted up his chin and kissed him for the celebration.

"I love you, Vlad."

Vlad caressed my face, I bet I had to be glowing in some way, and there's nothing to replace it. He's my world.

"Please, be careful when you're shopping, Daniel. I don't want anything to happen to the both of you." He hugged me in one more time, "I love you too, Daniel."

I love the way he's talking now. He's almost himself now. Just one more step to reveal him to the entire Phantom Team and we're good to go. It's only a few weeks to get him ready, yeah, he'll be ready soon enough. I transformed back to being a Fenton again and how things were different between my ghost half and human half.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Vlad. Do you need anything before I go?"

He shook his head, "No thank you, Daniel. I only want both of you to be safe."

I hummed a little, "Alright, I'll make sure we're both healthy and safe." I nodded a little.

Vlad went invisible and I sighed. Damn, I can't keep hiding him forever, but it'll be a while to make it right again. I unlocked my door and closed it before walking away from the door. I headed down over to Jazz's room and knocked on the door. She was buried under all of her books and her laptop up with her typical research. Unfortunately, I know a lot going to change soon enough.

Jazz glanced up after a few knocking and she smiled.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

I sighed wonderfully, "He, I need new clothes."

Jazz nodded, "I need a new car."

I smirked, "That can be arrange. I thought you could help me out with shopping."

Jazz blinked, "Danny, how are you going to affor-" Then she recalled, "-Vlad's money?"

I nodded, "I already got the credit card now." Hopefully she'd be happy to go along.

She eased up a bit, "I don't know, Danny."

I sighed, "I thought it might help us out when going to school." My arms crossed and leaned against the doorway, "Because I'm thinking about skipping a few grades and that we…um, graduate together."

Jazz's eyes lit up, unexpected to hear my next decision for high school, and I couldn't really risk much to being in the same grades I was anymore. My mind wasn't used to be and I should have been in college by now. I could almost finish college with one more year, but I've got no rush now.

"Why with the new car?"

I smiled, "So you can spend time with me." Of course, she'll learn more with I'm pregnant and I shouldn't fly around too much.

Jazz loved quality times with the people she loves, but there's no way she could refuse a new car. I mean, the money was already there.

"I supposed that would alright, but I don't want anything to…dangerous."

I nodded, "You pick any car you want, Jazz, I just need you to come for clothes shopping because I haven't been to a store or a mall in a long time." I chuckled.

Jazz nodded along and she hurried to gather her purse and sneakers on. I waited and wasn't exactly in much of a rush. Then, I heard his voice.

"Don't forget to eat, little badger."

I hummed so he would know I heard him out and waited for Jazz to finish freshening up.

"Do you mind we stop to get some food? I'm starving."

Jazz grinned, "Sure, little…brother? The usual drive thru at Nasty Burger?"

I nodded, "You know it!"

"Please don't eat so much unhealthy food, Daniel."

I nodded and ended up making myself looked excited out to shopping. Jazz joined up with me and she started to lead the way to her car. First, I checked to see if any crazy reporters were coming or not, but we were safe at the moment. We headed into her old used car and not really much of good in shape. Jazz mumbled some things to herself and I had no idea why or what she's doing.

"Danny, does this means you're my older brother now?"

I blinked, "What?" Then, I realized our age difference, "Oh, Jazz, you're always going to be my older sister and I'm your little brother." I chuckled, "Just because my ages are different, our relationship is never going to change."

She smiled and started to insert the key, "I supposed you're right." She nodded, "You're awfully happy today, Danny."

I blinked, "Wha-Oh, yeah, I'm glad to be back home and with everyone again."

Jazz turned the key to drive now, "I'm aware of that, but you're happier than usual. Did you have a good dream that started your day or something?"

Sometimes, I wished to tell her about Vlad, but her aura shown no sign of suspicious or similar to it. She just wants to know as all on what triggered me to be happier than usual. She started to be on the road now and took a turn over to the left of the road. I noticed the sun was quite brighter than I expected it to be. It was hard to see, but keeping my focus on Jazz was better than nothing.

"I guess so. I don't remember my dream as all," Translation is that I can't talk about it.

Jazz just drove us to the dealership and she really was happy for me to help her out. This car needed to be replacing anyway. I looked forward for today being with Jazz and whoever gets involved today. Certainly bits to bits of Vlad, but I have to keep my outgoing minimal.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thoughts? Thank you! And while you wait, please check out "Mystery Awaits"!<br>If you're a fan of Teen Titan, check out "Determination"! **


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry for never continuing this, so this week I am working on writing a chapter to some of the story and post it up here. I have so many good stories on here that are never finished, so please, enjoy this one today!**

**And have a great day of Halloween! I know I will be having fun tonight! At college, we're having annual party and everything! So, I hope you guys have fun today and enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Jazz's driving down to Nasty Burger first and took the drive thru section. We weren't worried about money, so we ordered what craves for us, and I thought having one their French toast sticks would be cool and they were giving white frosting flavor for the dipping. I thought that would be cool and requested some orange juices.<p>

"I'll have the breakfast sandwich, number seven please? And no onion on it." Jazz requested.

"Okay, breakfast sandwich seven, no onion, French toast sticks with frosting, two orange juices, and anything else?"

Jazz and I glanced at each other to see if anything was even necessary. To me, I know Vlad would have my head for not eating something good.

"You still got those apples bitsters?"

"Yes we do, sir."

"Okay, I'll have those."

"Okay, is that all?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes."

"That'll be thirteen dollars and sixteen cents. Please come up to the payment window."

Jazz and I smiled at the prices. She drove up to the payment window and I handed her my credit card. The cashier took the card and made sure the money was being paid for as all. Hardly, the cashier had hardly noticed me or even recognized me at all. The cashier didn't look for the name on the card at all. Were people this much to not notice or observe anything at all? Of course, judging by their aura, they're still in a sleepy mode and not really caring about anything but work. I couldn't blame them.

Jazz started to get up to the next window and the bag of our breakfast food was ready to go. She got it and handed it over to me. She decided to park somewhere in the deep forest out here and it was nice for privacy and less shade of sun. We started to eat our belated breakfast and man, they tasted so good!

"I never have seen you into food like this before, Danny."

I swallowed down my food, "Huh? Oh, I'm just hungry."

She chuckled, "More like you're trying to feed another stomach."

She has no idea and I eased back in my seat.

"Well, after eating very small for three years. It's hard to fill up my big stomach."

Jazz nodded, "I guess, but it seems strange. You were eating fine last night and enjoying small amount of every food mom made."

I didn't really think of it that way before, but maybe just the food starvation excuse would clear it out.

"Really? I mean, I finally saw myself in the mirror and I really need to fill up my weight…and get some sun."

Jazz jolted and scrambled herself into the glove department for whatever reasons, "Oh, I forgot you have been in the cave for so long!" She popped out a pair of sunglasses.

I smiled and accepted it. I placed it on and felt much better with the lights.

"Thanks."

We went back into eating for a while, but her aura has changed now. She's noticing things and questioning herself a lot. I wasn't going to make a mistake and finished up sipping my orange juice.

"Okay, spill your thoughts out because I can't ignore your aura poking out so obviously."

Jazz drew a blank stare, "I-I shouldn't, Danny."

I sighed, "I'm not going to get mad."

Jazz took a few bites to gather some thoughts or questions. Personally, it was going to hurt the both of us than we expected to. I wanted to tell her desperately, but there was much to say.

"I think you're hiding something. I can't quite put my finger on it, but after hearing about your argument with Sam last night has given me some thoughts."

I gulped and couldn't believe my argument went out to her room. Did that mean Dani heard it too?

"Oh. Well, I was serious about not being attracted to her."

Jazz nodded a little, "I believe that now. Just three weeks ago, you broke it up and believe that. Three years doesn't change to what you said now. Something doesn't make sense, though, you violently pushed her away before she could kiss you again. Normally it would mean you're in a relationship or you feel distrustful at certain feelings. However, neither matched or made sense."

Jazz was on the right path about the results she came up. I couldn't let her go on with the idea. I finished another sip of my juice and held it in my hands.

"No, it matched Jazz." I sighed, "I can't say about it yet, but I can promise you it'll make sense." My thumb smoothed up and down on the juice's bottle surface, "Give me a few weeks to explain it all."

Her aura turned into a worrying and overly protective sister, "Danny, don't bottle yourself up. If it's something Vlad did to you in the other timeline, it's best you talk about it."

I sighed and smiled, "I'm not bottling myself up and the other Vlad didn't do anything to cross the line. I do feel bad for his sister, though."

Jazz blinked and I let processed it down through her thoughts about it. Let her wonder her mind about it and waited. I stared at my juice and remembering that I met her.

"He has a sister?"

I nodded, "Yeah. The other alternative Vlad's sister died in the car accident along with the parents, but…" I gulped, "It sounded much worse than some car accident. Of course, when I came back to the timeline here…I ended up at her house and she's alive." I sighed, "Let's just say, if it wasn't her around. Dan can exist. So, having her alive makes it balance and prevent the dark side."

Jazz finished up eating her breakfast sandwich and took it in everything I was telling her. There was something else that seemed to bother me more, but why else could anything be this way? If Victoria died with the parents, the future would have been horrible. She's too important to save Vlad's life or the world's.

"So, your CAT test cheating and Vlad's sister's death are the two strongly affective to make the future in the dark ending?"

I sighed, "Pretty much."

Jazz awed at the moment, "So, what does Vlad's death makes it up now?"

My heart skipped a beat. Did she ever believe it at all? I couldn't say it, I couldn't prove it to her otherwise, and say tha…my eyes lowered down and just tried to forget about it.

"There is another reason why I'm not attracted to Sam."

Jazz jolted her head over at me, "What is it?"

"I'm not attracted to opposite genders."

Maybe that would be a start, better than nothing, and she just looked at me expressionless. I stared back at her, wondering when she'd react, and that her aura changes over. She's frozen at the thoughts, mixed in everything suddenly, and here I was waiting to know.

"You think you're gay?"

I shrugged, "I am."

"Why? You haven't been around anyone but the other Vlad. What makes you say that?"

I bit my lip, "I guess it's because I haven't been into girls like I used to. I only cared about being friends with them. It didn't _feel_ right making out with them or pretending my crushes on them."

Jazz observed and noted how I felt about things. If it meant to get them ready or opened minded, it'd work out well and easier. I glanced over at the trees and seeing how dark they were.

"I kept thinking about how anyone really needs is a second chance, even if some of us messed up big time."

"I think you're right, Danny."

I blinked and looked at her, "Really? You believe anyone really needs a second chance? How?"

Jazz sighed, "What you told us last night about what really happened has given me a lot of thoughts. I have never seen Vlad who lost pretty much everything that was important. You were important to him and the way you made him sound like he has a heart somewhere."

I smiled a little, not much for her to see it, and knowing that she meant it.

"I guess you can say that. When I was kidnapped by that kind of Vlad, I wanted to hate him again…make it right again and how things were never changed between us. I knew the timeline shouldn't have existed and he somehow continues to have his own paranormal world. I can see there's stories hidden inside of him, that there was more to it than just Dan destroying what he had."

Jazz noted about this, but I wasn't really hiding it all out. It just my Vlad and my pregnancy were hiding at the moment. It wouldn't just ended and enough to know I'd tell her this instantly. Even if I'd tell her, someone would suspect her lying and come to pinpoint it down.

"A second chance…it sounds right, you know?" Jazz smiled down, "I get the feeling there might be something or someone needed is important first."

I hugged her, "Thanks, Jazz."

Jazz tensed up with the hug, but she joined along. I needed it for so long, felt her acceptance and love, and that's all I could ever ask. We didn't stop hugging for a while and once we did, she looked up with the happiest expression I could ever see on her face. The truth is, will she be okay to know what truly was going on?

We finished up on having breakfast and she drove us to the car shop carefully, but her car is very out of shape. I honestly don't know how this car makes it. My life has changed in so many direction, I don't think I could ever leave Jazz alone. I missed my sister when I needed her comfort to make me feel stronger.

Jazz spent the day viewing the car, checking its quality, and debating herself. She would ask me from time to time, but her perky energy definitely brings out a lot on her aura. I enjoyed seeing that and she can definitely maintain her emotions. She reviewed every reasonable cars and no one else in the car shopping has suspected me at all. So far, today was coming along quite well. Just how long will I have this peaceful moment as a hero?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems shorter, I have no idea how else to continue their bonding, but it's a start. What type of a car do you guys think Jazz is planning to get?<strong>


End file.
